Doctor Who The Rebirth of Four Ordinary Women
by NAB
Summary: Laverne De Fazio, Shirley Feeney, Kate McCardle and Allie Barsky join the Ninth Doctor under very trying circumstances for all four.
1. Chapter 1

**DOCTOR WHO/LAVERNE AND SHIRLEY**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Laverne and Shirley are owned by Garry K Marshall and Paramount Television, Doctor Who is owned technically by Sydney Newman and the BBC. However, the Doctor involved is the Ninth Doctor as played by Christopher Eccleston. Therefore ownership belongs to Russell T Davies and BBC Wales. There is also mention of the A Team, and a small link to the West Wing. Can't remember who owns the A Team, but I know that Aaron Sorkin created the West Wing, but acknowledgement is accorded to both of them. The title 'Goodnight Saigon' is the title of a Billy Joel song. The Characters Erimem and Peri belong to Big Finish Productions, actually Peri is an official Fifth/Sixth Doctor companion and techically belongs to her creator and to the BBC. But Big Finish have done so well in fleshing her out, so they deserve credit.**

**NOTE**

**I'm not a comedy writer. I'm more a thriller/fantasy writer. Therefore anything that Laverne and Shirley, in particular, do will be seen in that context. For example, this is probably a more braver action than Shirley Feeney has ever shown in the series, and possibly out of character. Yes, she and Laverne did become involved in quite dangerous stunts, but never as depicted in this story. This is one hell of a departure for both of them. However, I'm suggesting that you'll do anything for ones that you love. Bear that in mind when you critique this work. Vietnam is a very touchy subject for some people. However, it fits the time line. I'm not an expert on the Red Cross, and its work, but I know that they are neutral and are allowed anywhere, so are Medicine Sans Frontieres (Medicine Without Frontiers) . They also do very good work. I have to warn you that this story will get really dark at times, almost terrifyingly dark, and, although, there is an element of historical fact, for example, the fall of Saigon which did happen in 1975, a lot of it is made up by me. Therefore this could be seen as an alternative universe story**

**1. THE ANGER WITHIN: (GOODNIGHT SAIGON)**

**PART ONE: IN THE THICK OF THE FIGHT**

**LOS ANGELES 1975**

Laverne Marie De Fazio looked at her Father's grave with a sense of loss. Two weeks ago, he was alive and running his business with his usual vigour. Now he was dead, struck down with a massive heart attack caused by the vigour that he worked. Almost everybody came to the funeral that mattered in his life. Carmine Ragusa broke off his now successful musical career to attend; both Lenny and Squiggy found time; Lenny from his burgeoning musical career, Squiggy from his Private Detective work, to grace the funeral with their presence. Even Arthur Fonzarelli and Ritchie Cunningham arrived, The Fonz gave a moving speech which honoured the memory of her father. There was one person missing, a person that Frank De Fazio regarded as much as a daughter as Laverne was - Shirley Feeney, now Mrs Shirley Meaney. She had sent a telegram regretting that she couldn't be there but duty prevented her from doing so. Laverne knew that Shirley and Walter were currently in Saigon running a MASH style hospital for the guys fighting and dying out there. They were fighting a war that nobody wanted, that Laverne herself protested against in the heat of the moment. There was a rumour that Nixon was thinking about pulling the troops out, possibly to deflect from the on coming investigation into the Watergate break in. Laverne hoped so, for everybody's sake. There had been enough violence, enough killing, enough bloodshed to last a lifetime. Laverne crossed herself and laid flowers on her father's grave.

"I'm sorry that Shirl couldn't come, Pop," Laverne said "She wanted to be here but work prevented her."

Laverne smiled.

"I suspect it was Walt myself," She continued "He's got her wrapped around his little finger. I told you that I suspected that good old Walt was having an affair with some Vietnamese girl. Shirl has just confirmed it, worse still the girl has had Walt's son. I mean Shirley is actually in Vietnam standing by him and he does that. I have a good mind to go out there and get her back. What do you think, Pop?"

"What do you think, Laverne De Fazio?" An English voice asked.

Laverne spun around and saw a man standing there. He was dressed in a black leather coat with black cords, sporting very short dark hair. There was a cheeky smile on his face but behind that smile lay sadness, and loneliness.

"What do you truly think?"

"Who are you?"

The smile broadened.

"A person who's offering you the chance of a lifetime," The Man said "You need to get away, to give yourself time to grieve your loss, and I need company."

"I'm no easy lay," Laverne said "I'm no cheap Loosey Goosey."

The man held up his hands.

"Didn't even enter my mind," He said "You need help, and I'm offering it. Do you want to go to Vietnam and get Shirley Feeney back?"

"How?"

"We may have to make a slight detour," The Man said "But I have the means."

"A detour?"

"I want to show you something, Laverne Marie De Fazio, I want to show you something that will increase your understanding of the universe and it's mysteries," The Man smiled "It will also help you understand why Shirley left you ten years ago."

"How do you know that?"

"I know a lot about you and Shirley," The Man said "I know how much you mean to each other, even now."

"Again how did you know?"

The man's smile turned into a cheesy grin.

"Because I know everything," The Man said "I'm the Last of the Time Lords, I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor who?"

"Lets not get into that," The Doctor, in his ninth regeneration, said "Let's just say that I'm known around here as Doctor John Smith. So you can call me Doctor, or Doctor Smith."

"Obviously not your real name."

"You couldn't pronounce it," The Doctor said "What do you say, Laverne Marie De Fazio, do you want to go on a journey of a lifetime?"

Laverne looked at Frank De Fazio's grave.

"Well Pop?" Laverne said "Carmine has his career, he even has a family to care for, Lenny and Squiggy are catered for. Me, I have nothing, I have no guy, I don't even have Shirl."

"Yes you do," The Doctor said "You just don't realise it."

"Meaning?"

"Come with me and find out."

Laverne looked at the Doctor.

"No funny business?"

"Not interested in funny business," The Doctor said "Trust me."

Laverne looked at The Doctor and felt that she could trust him. There was something about him, a feeling of security, of confidence. There was also that sense of loneliness that Laverne could see in his eyes. He seen so much, done so much.

"Last of the Time Lords?"

"Long story."

"Which you'll have time to tell me," Laverne pressed.

The smile disappeared to be replaced not by anger but by sadness.

"Maybe, in time."

Laverne looked at the Doctor again and decided not to press it. She was curious as hell about this guy and his offer. He was actually quite good looking in a rough diamond sort of way. Maybe she should take a chance and live her life with this guy as her guide.

"Time Lords? Is that some sort of society like the Masons?"

"Not as loathsome," The Doctor said.

"Loathsome?"

"The Freemasons and I don't exactly get on," The Doctor said "They helped cover up a murder I was trying to investigate a hundred years ago."

"A hundred years ago?" Laverne said incredulously "How old are you?"

"I'm nine hundred years old," The Doctor said.

"Get away."

"It's true," The Doctor smiled "As for the Time Lords being some sort of society, we were much more than that. We mastered time and space itself. We were one of the temporal super powers before the Time Wars."

"Is that the long story you mentioned?"

The Doctor shrugged and took a deep breath. Laverne could see from the look on his face that the subject was a sore point. She took the Doctor's hand. The Doctor nodded his thanks.

"Are you interested in exploring the universe?" The Doctor asked.

Again Laverne looked at Frank's grave. A smile emerged on her face as if Frank had reached out from the grave and told her to go.

"Lead the way."

The Doctor's smile returned. He took Laverne by the hand and guided her out of the Graveyard.

**THE TARDIS**

Laverne looked at the sheer size of it. She couldn't believe it. She even took to going outside and coming back in again.

"There's no way that all of this can fit inside a box like this," Laverne said.

"Now how many people have said that," The Doctor muttered.

Laverne almost ran around the gothic looking console room with its hexagonal console in the centre.

"I don't believe it," Laverne said "It's massive."

"And has a lot of rooms as well."

"Come on!" Laverne said.

The Doctor nodded to a door opposite the console. Laverne went over to it and opened it, it lead to another corridor with doors leading off.

"You must have hundreds of rooms here."

"At least," The Doctor said "All with different environments. I could transport an entire colony of people to another world quite comfortably."

"Another world?"

"This is a time/space ship, I can take you anywhere in time and space," The Doctor said "We can go back to the creation of the universe or forwards to the destruction of the universe. We could visit your forbears or go forward and see your future family. I could even take you back to witness historical events."

"Maybe even prevent things from happening," Laverne suggested.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because there are certain things that you cannot prevent, like for example Shirley's marriage to Walter Meaney. That was meant to happen, to tamper with it could lead to serious dimensional problems."

"So I couldn't warn both John and Bobby Kennedy that they were going to be assassinated ," Laverne said.

"You could but they wouldn't believe you," The Doctor said "Time has a way of putting itself back on track."

Laverne nodded thoughtfully.

"But I could observe history in the making?"

"Tell me what you want to observe," The Doctor said.

"The War of Independence?"

"Why that?"

"I've often wondered how the founding fathers created the United States of America."

The Doctor shrugged

"Then lets go and observe."

The Doctor pushed the lever to shut the door, and then set the TARDIS on its journey back in time. The Doctor looked at the awestruck Laverne Marie De Fazio and was glad that he had a companion that he could share the universe with again, and maybe, if things went right, two.

**VIETNAM 1975**

The order that everybody had been expecting had finally arrived. President Nixon had finally ordered the evacuation of all American personnel from Saigon. The mess that was Vietnam was a lost cause and it was now time to bail out and leave the corrupt South Vietnamese government to its fate. The mess was Lyndon Baines Johnson's baby, started in John Fitzgerald Kennedy's time, but still LBJ's baby nevertheless. He had made promises to the South Vietnamese President that he was going to keep come hell or high water. Kennedy's assassination in November 1963 helped Johnson's political ambition a great deal, and his Vietnam adventure even more so. Instead of pulling out as Kennedy wanted, Johnson actually increased the troops that was sent over to fight the war nobody really wanted, possibly with the exception of Lyndon Johnson. But now, especially after the Tet Offensive fiasco, a victory it may have been, but for the Americans, a public relations nightmare, the end was pretty much nigh. With every body that was arriving in Dover, Delaware, the anger and protests against the war mounted. Then public figures like Mohammed Ali and Jane Fonda came out against it, and that was the death knell for the adventure. It had turned into a bloodbath that needed an exit strategy very quickly. Nixon, partially as an attempt to cover his participation in the Watergate scandal, created the very exit strategy that was needed. It was dramatic and bordered on panic, but it was needed. For Walter Meaney, the order couldn't come any sooner. He had got Shirley and his daughter out a month before, and now he would soon be in Tokyo with Shirley, and eventually with his daughter who was now living back in the States with Carmine Ragusa. There was a small problem he had to deal with first, a Vietnamese Mistress, and the son that came out of that relationship. Somehow he had to get them out. Which was why he was risking capture by the Vietcong, and probably Court Martial, by stealing an army truck an heading to the mission that he and Shirley set up in a village ten kilometres south of Saigon. When he arrived, he could see a mass exodus was happening, a sure sign that the Vietcong was closing in on the village. He spotted a man who was acting as his Translator and assistant and stopped in front of him.

"Li, where's Ming Na?"

"At the house," Li Shang, his trusty assistant and closest friend answered "She refused to leave without you."

"Damn it!"

"I could help," Li Shang offered.

"No, Li, go," Walter said "Use that pass I gave you."

Li nodded his thanks and joined the masses leaving the village. Walter looked at his assistant go, and then started up his truck again to head for the Medical Mission that he called home. As he approached, he could see people streaming out and loading patients into makeshift ambulances. Walter was glad to see that. He was glad to see that all his meticulous planning had borne fruit when the push came to the shove. He had Shirley to thank for that. She had organised drills almost every week, sometimes with Sergeant Avril Plout in attendance. If only she was a little less of a prude and more adventurous, there would have been no need for his adventures with Ming Na. He stopped a Vietnamese nurse loading a South Vietnamese soldier into a truck.

"Ming Na?"

The nurse nodded into the house.

"Thanks."

He helped the nurse get the soldier into the truck and then banged on the truck as an order to get going. After watching the trucks leave, he turned his attention to the house itself. He entered the house itself and saw Ming Na sitting in a seat rocking their child.

"Ming Na? Why the hell aren't you packed?"

Ming Na remained sitting and rocking the child. Something was clearly wrong.

"Ming, honey, we have to leave now, the Vietcong will be here soon."

Walter started opening draws and removing clothes from them. Then he found some suitcases, some of which were already packed. He stopped and looked at his Mistress.

"Ming? What's wrong?"

A Vietcong Colonel and two troopers emerged from the back, all three had weapons in their hands.

"Welcome, Captain Meaney."

Walter looked around for an escape route but could see that it was blocked.

"Ming?"

"I'm sorry, Walter."

She went over to join the Colonel. The Colonel held the child in his hands, Walter yelled in rage and headed towards the Colonel. He felt a gun butt on his head and blacked out a few seconds later.

**TOKYO - A WEEK AFTER THE SAIGON AIRLIFT**

Shirley Wilhemina Meaney nee Feeney looked out the window and took in the Tokyo landscape. She was in a state of shock. In her hand was a wire that she had received from the American Embassy in Tokyo saying that Walter had gone missing, this despite being told that he had got his pass and would be leaving Saigon in the last wave. Not one month ago, Shirley herself was in Saigon working as a Nurse in Walter's makeshift Medical Mission. She knew all about Ming Na, had even forgiven Walter's moment of weakness, this despite Laverne suggesting in her last letter that this was no moment of weakness, this was Walter showing his true self. That letter had angered Shirley, angered her enough for her not to go to Frank's funeral, but instead to send that wire. She hated herself for that fit of anger. Frank was like a father to her, in the same way as Laverne was like a sister. Yes, she had brothers, but Mickey and Mikey wasn't like Laverne, and her father, the wanderer that he was, was nothing like Frank De Fazio. At that moment, she thought of Laverne. She had tried to contact her to offer her apologies and to tell her that as soon as Walter had left Saigon that they would be coming over to see her. Nobody knew where she was. Carmine didn't know, neither did Lenny and Squiggy. The Fonz and Ritchie Cunningham hadn't seen her since the funeral. To all purposes, Laverne had just vanished into thin air. That was two weeks ago, and now with Walter missing as well, she had a lot to contend with. She was worried sick about both the people she loved like life itself. The sound of a car horn broke her reverie. She looked out and saw Alvira Plout in the drivers seat. She took a deep breath, and picked up a small bag. She may not be able to help Laverne, but she could find out about Walter. She left the house, locked it up, and headed to Plout's car. She got into the passenger seat and buckled up.

"Thanks for this, Sarge."

"My pleasure," Plout said "May I say, Feeney, that this is that this is the bravest thing you've ever done. I'm glad to be accompanying you on such an important mission."

"Sergeant, this is an illegal mission," Shirley said "We could both be put on a charge for this."

"Don't care," Plout said "You are proving yet again that women belong on the front line."

"Just drive."

"Yes Ma'am," Plout said.

She started the car and moved off.

**TRITON MAGNA - 2525**

Laverne stepped out of the TARDIS onto another world and felt the world lift from her shoulders. This was another world, another planet, and she, Laverne Marie De Fazio, was standing on it. She looked behind her to see the Doctor leaning against the Police Box known as the TARDIS.

"This is another planet, Doc?" Laverne asked.

"As promised," The Doctor beamed.

"Where?"

"Triton Magna, an Earth Colony about Five Hundred years in the future," He answered "I helped set up this colony with my Grand-daughter, Susan, and her teachers from Coal Hill School, Ian Chesterton and Barbara Wright. I've always wanted to come back here and see how things are."

"Grand -Daughter?" Laverne said "You have a Grand-Daughter?"

The Doctor nodded. He looked a little embarrassed.

"Where is she?"

"Married," The Doctor answered "She's actually on Earth in the twenty second century helping Earth recover from the Dalek invasion."

"Daleks?"

The Doctor bit his tongue in anger.

"Stinking, murdering maggots!" He said.

"Doc, what's the matter?"

"Daleks, those stinking bastards wiped out my entire race."

"The Time Wars?"

The Doctor took a deep breath and forced a smile on his face.

"Shall we visit?" He said.

The Doctor moved off. Laverne looked at the Time Lord with a mixture of fascination and fear. What did these Daleks do to deserve such anger? She had been travelling with the Doctor for two months. Two months of visiting Earth's past and future, of battling evil dictators, of meeting famous figures like George Washington, John Adams, even the much maligned Benedict Arnold. She and the Doctor became involved with The Duke of Wellington not long before the Battle of Waterloo. In fact Laverne was Napoleon Bonaparte's prisoner the night before the battle, and was due to be executed as a spy the next morning. The Doctor and a trooper by the name of Richard Sharpe had risked life and limb to rescue her before her date with the firing squad. Her next date was with Detective Chief Superintendent Christopher Foyle, General Dwight D Eisenhower, The Andrews Sisters, and, anachronistically, The Spice Girls. The matter concerned the breaking of a ring that allegedly was a spy ring but was actually a conduit for a very dangerous alien entity that had been imprisoned by the Doctor's people and needed sacrifices to free him. Laverne had to be rescued along with The Andrews Sisters and The Spice Girls from being sacrificed in order to free this dangerous entity, and there were others, many others. For Laverne, it was scary, but enjoyable at the same time, and now, Laverne Marie De Fazio of Brooklyn, of Milwaukee, and lately of Los Angeles, stood on an Alien world far in the future. She wondered what Shirley would have made of all this. Maybe, someday, they would find out. They would rescue Shirley from the drudgery that was her life and they could go on the adventure of a life-time together. The Doctor had suggested that was not only possible but likely. Laverne was determined to hold The Doctor to that. She suddenly realised that the Doctor was striding away.

"Hey, Doc," Laverne called "Wait for me."

Laverne started running after the Doctor.

**THAILAND 1975**

Shirley was nervous. She was in a bar, and a dress, that she normally wouldn't be seen dead in. Normality, however, was out the window at this moment as there was a need to get into Vietnam and the only way it could be done without attracting suspicion was by using mercenaries. Plout claimed that she knew some people that could get them into Vietnam safely. Shirley had to trust that Plout knew what she was talking about and wasn't blowing hot air. The man that Shirley had noticed watching her, had suddenly moved towards her. She took a deep breath as the man, a very large white man, sat next to her.

"How much?"

"Excuse me?" Shirley said.

"For your services," The Man said.

Shirley could feel her heart beat faster. The guy thought that she was a prostitute, and the dress that she was wearing wasn't helping. At that moment, she could kill Avril Plout.

"Too much for you, sir," Shirley said.

"An American?"

"From Milwaukee."

The man nodded.

"Not a safe place for an American to be, especially a pretty little filly from Milwaukee like you," The Man said "I can be your protector."

Shirley half squealed as the man touched her.

"She has a protector!"

Plout had returned. Behind her was a large black guy with a Mohican hair cut and a smaller man.

"On your way, fool!" The man in the Hair Cut said.

The two men squared up. Plout and the other man dragged Shirley away just as hell broke loose. They entered a back room to see two men, one tough looking with white hair, the other, tall and very handsome looking, sitting at a table.

"Mrs Meaney?" The White haired man asked.

"Yes," Shirley answered.

"I'm Colonel Hannibal Smith, this is Templeton Peck, the guy behind you is Murdock."

Hannibal Smith got to his feet and invited both Shirley and Plout to take a seat. The man with the haircut entered and dusted his hands.

"Five minutes, BA?" Hannibal said.

"That fool was no trouble," BA Baracus said.

Hannibal saw Templeton Peck hold out his hand. Hannibal took a wad of notes out of his pocket and hand Templeton fifty dollars.

"You've just cost me fifty dollars, BA, I said the fight will be over in ten."

"Excuse me," Shirley interrupted.

"Of course, Mrs Meaney," Hannibal said "Sergeant Plout here says that you want to get into Nam. Not a safe place at the moment. Any reason why?"

"I'm trying to find my husband," Shirley said.

"Walter Meaney," Plout added "He's the Doctor I told you about."

"The guy who gave up his place in the airlift to save his Mistress," Murdock said.

"Murdock, a bit of sensitivity," Hannibal said "His wife is sitting right here."

BA clouted Murdock around the head. Murdock glared at him but said nothing.

"There is every chance that Doctor Meaney is already dead," Templeton said "Are you sure you want to take a risk like this?"

"I want to know for sure," Shirley said "I'm willing to pay a great deal of money to find out."

"This isn't sanctioned by our government," Plout added "We both could face a court martial if they found out."

"How much is a great deal of money, Mrs Meaney?" Hannibal asked.

"Five thousand to get us in, five thousand to get us back out."

"You are risking prosecution and a great deal of money to find out if your cheating husband is alive or dead," Hannibal mused "If we agree to this, there will be no turning back."

"We're aware of that, Colonel Smith," Plout said.

Hannibal looked at Murdock, Templeton and BA.

"Keep your money," Hannibal said "We'll do this for nothing."

Templeton, Murdock and BA glared at him.

"Are you stark staring bonkers, Hannibal?" Templeton said.

"Probably, Captain," Hannibal said "But I admire Mrs Meaney's guts. That deserves reward, and…"

"The gold," Both Murdock and Templeton said.

"Precisely," Hannibal smiled "Mrs Meaney, Sergeant Plout, we'll help you if you'll help us."

"Considering everybody's breaking the law here," Shirley said "Why not."

Shirley shook Hannibal's hand.

**TRITON MAGNA**

"I thought they were going to welcome you with open arms," Laverne complained.

Laverne and the Doctor were sharing a prison cell after being arrested the moment they entered the city.

"I didn't know they were going to break into factions and start shooting at each other," The Doctor said "This was a peaceful utopia when Susan, Barbara, Ian and I left, all differences had been settled."

"It looks unsettled now," Laverne said.

"I know, and it makes no sense."

The cell door opened and a woman entered. She was a woman in her late fifties, probably early sixties. She had an air of authority about her which the Doctor likened to Margaret Thatcher. The Doctor got to his feet.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor, this is Laverne De Fazio," The Doctor said.

"Doctor?"

"Yes, the Doctor," The Doctor smiled "You may have some record of me. I helped set up this colony thirty years ago."

"There was a man who called himself the Doctor, but he was a white haired old man, you look nothing like him."

"I've regenerated several times since I was last here," The Doctor said "Simon Preator, he was the Governor of this colony when I left."

"I'm his daughter."

"You're Donna?"

"I am," The Woman said "If you are the Doctor you will remember the gift that you gave my father."

"It wasn't a gift," The Doctor said "It was advice. I told him to rule with the wisdom of Solomon. I told him that he was going to need that wisdom if you're going to have any chance of survival."

The Doctor looked at the woman again.

"But I do remember that Ian Chesterton gave you a gift."

The Doctor turned to Laverne.

"Donna and Ian had quite a fling, really angered Barbara," He told her.

"What happened?" Laverne asked .

"Barbara and I had a fight," The Woman said.

"Really!" Laverne said.

"In the middle of the town square during market day," The Woman said "Smashed up a lot of the stalls. Ian gave me a diamond that he claimed he got from the court of Kublai Khan to pay for the damage."

"Did it?"

"More than," The Woman said "My father sold it to traders for a million credits. Paid off all the traders with change to spare."

"Worth ten times that much," The Doctor said "You were robbed."

"It was desperate times, Doctor, and it partially triggered the problems we have now."

"In what way?"

"I don't think we can discuss this here," The Woman said "Doctor, Miss De Fazio, you're welcome to stay with me."

The woman banged on the door. The cell door was opened.

"The Doctor and Miss De Fazio will be under my care," She said.

"Yes, Madam Prime Minister."

"Prime Minister?" Laverne said in surprise considering what she had just heard.

"Yes, Miss De Fazio," The Woman smiled "Even Prime Ministers can get involved in street brawls."

"Wow!" Laverne said with feeling.

The Doctor beamed and allowed Laverne to follow the woman out of the cell before tagging along behind.

**VIETNAM 1975**

Using Vietnamese contacts, Hannibal managed to get his team, Shirley and Plout into the country. They were travelling under the Red Cross banner and because of that had to make several stops to help sick and injured people, some of them were supporters of the South Vietnamese government trying to escape the Vietcong, some were Vietcong soldiers, one or two were American soldiers who failed to get out of the country, and whose fate was very uncertain to say the least. To complicate matters, they had to fake Swiss/German accents as the passes given to them suggested that they were Swiss nationals and therefore neutral. Templeton, Hannibal, Murdock and Shirley had little trouble, but Plout and BA had major problems meaning that they couldn't do much speaking. It also meant that Shirley, using the fake accent, had to pump both Americans about her husband. It was a very uncomfortable experience, but fruitful, as one of them, an Aircraftman by the name of Leo Thomas McGarry, suggested that there was an American Doctor being held prisoner in Saigon itself. The description that McGarry gave Shirley matched Walter enough to give her hope.

"They were treating him as a special prisoner," McGarry suggested "They seem to want to hold a show trial and execute him in public as a spy as an attempt to embarrass our government."

Shirley's heart sunk. Templeton put a hand on Shirley's shoulder.

"Good luck in finding him," McGarry continued "But don't expect getting him out will be easy, they will have a great deal of security on him."

"Thank you, sir," Shirley said maintaining her fake accent.

McGarry placed a hand on Shirley's arm.

"Be careful," He said.

Shirley nodded. Her heart froze. If it wasn't for Ming Na, Walter would have been in Japan with her, and would probably be heading back to the States where he would have been demobbed, as he promised, and set up a new life as a Doctor in a brand new hospital. The job was waiting for him, all he had to do was get there.

"Thank you," Shirley said "The border is about forty kilometres that way. You and your friend should be fit enough to get there just be careful. Just be careful, Mr…."

"McGarry," McGarry said "Leo McGarry, thank you ma'am."

The two soldiers, now replenished with supplies, walked on down the road. Both Templeton and Plout moved next to her.

"That is going to make life difficult," Templeton said.

"I must try," Shirley said.

"The man is a bastard," Plout said "Is it worth it risking your life for him?"

"I must try, for Marie's sake," Shirley said.

Again Templeton put a hand on Shirley's shoulder. It was a comforting, respectful hand. Shirley placed a hand on his.

"If you want to back out and go look for your gold," Shirley said "I wont stop you."

"If we do, you'll be getting a share," Templeton said "That is a promise."

"Guys," Hannibal said "We have to get moving."

Templeton, Plout and Shirley rejoined the makeshift ambulance.

**TRITON MAGNA**

The Doctor and Laverne listened to what Donna, the Prime Minister had to say. It was a typical tale of misunderstanding and a break down in common sense. Two events which made war a certainty. The diamond that Ian gave Donna was used to fund a new agricultural complex that allowed them to grow Phylox, a grain used in many food products throughout three galaxies. Trade was good and money came pouring in. Then the disagreements on how to spend the money started. One faction wanted to arm Triton Magna to the teeth to ensure the colony's security, others wanted to create that they had on Earth - technology, entertainment, medicine, everything that would have made life easier.

"All my father wanted to do was to create a stable democracy based on the British Parliamentary System," Donna said.

"Why British?" Laverne asked.

"Because it's the best system," The Doctor said "The American system relies a little too much on one person."

"We have the Senate, we have Congress," Laverne argued.

"But the President makes the ultimate decision. He could send the country into war without the approval of congress or the senate," the Doctor said "It's also a fixed term job. If he screws things up you can't call a General Election to get rid of him. You have to wait four years."

"Gives him a chance to put things right," Laverne countered.

"Not if he constantly makes the same mistakes, and never listens to his advisers," The Doctor frowned "I warned Nixon about bugging the Democrat office. I told him that he would get into serious trouble. Would he listen? Oh no. Now he's going to be impeached."

"He was impeached, Doctor," Donna said .

"Laverne comes from that time," the Doctor warned.

Donna looked at Laverne.

"Ah!"

"The man's an idiot anyway," Laverne said.

"A Democrat?" Donna asked.

"Maybe," Laverne answered "Maybe I like voting for cute guys."

Donna allowed herself a smile. Interesting idea but a little naïve.

"Anyway," The Doctor said "What happened? Was a compromise reached?"

"A compromise?"

"Half the budget being spent on defence, the other half on scientific advancement."

"My father had that idea," Donna said "He even tried to bring all the factions together to discuss the compromise package. Somebody killed him before he had the chance to arrange the meeting. That was when the war started."

"Anybody else thought of trying it?" Laverne asked.

"Nobody wants to listen," Donna said "Both sides hate each others guts."

"A recipe for disaster," The Doctor said "Why do you humans always do it?"

An explosion rocked the building. The Doctor threw both Donna and Laverne to the ground and covered them. There was soon a mass of explosions mixed with a screeching siren ordering people to get to the shelter.

"A bit late for that!" Laverne shouted .

"We never know when they're going to do this," Donna admitted a little testily.

"You have no intelligence gathering outfit?" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Oh, we have one," Donna said "But they are too bloody busy cowering under tables to gather intelligence."

"You are joking?" Laverne said.

"Miss De Fazio, I wish I was," Donna said "The problem with our intelligence is that they have no intelligence. I could do a better job. Unfortunately, I'm a little busy trying to run the part of the planet that is under my control."

"This is crazy!" Laverne said "Surely you have some sort of defence, a few rockets you could fire back."

"That's not a problem. Listen!"

Both Laverne and The Doctor listened. There seemed to be a firework display going on outside.

"A force field?" The Doctor asked.

"The only thing our scientists have got right."

"This is madness!" Laverne said.

"That's the problem when all the military defects to the other side," Donna said "We have nobody who could take the fight to the opposition. They're all thinkers, philosophers, teachers, actors, politicians, and scientists. Nobody with military experience."

"The ultimate faction divide," The Doctor said "You are aware it's only a matter of time before they infiltrate this city and throw you out."

"My ministers assure me they wont. Me? I'm not so sure," Donna said "I really could do with yours and Miss De Fazio's help, Doctor."

"If we can," The Doctor said.

At that moment there was a knock on the door.

"Come," Donna called.

A man in his early fifties entered.

"Will you see the Defence Secretary, Madam Prime Minister?"

"Certainly."

The man stepped aside to allow a taller man to come in. He looked suspiciously at the Doctor and Laverne.

"Excuse me for a minute, Doctor, Laverne."

Donna took the Defence Secretary to another side of the room.

"Doc, I think we should leave," Laverne said "This is not our fight."

"It is actually," The Doctor said "I'm partially responsible for what's happening here."

"Just because this Ian Chesterton gave Madam Prime Minister here a gift."

"A gift that he should not have given," The Doctor said "We had one hell of an argument about it. It lead indirectly to Susan marrying that Campbell guy and leaving us."

Not entirely true, Laverne thought. She had spent time studying the TARDIS logs just as the Doctor suggested. She had read his entry concerning how Susan left the TARDIS. She didn't want to go. She wanted to bring this Campbell guy with them. She was even prepared to go with the Doctor and leave David Campbell behind, even though it probably would have killed her. The Doctor knew that he couldn't let him come with them. It would have affected the time line. It hurt him to leave her behind, but he knew that once she made the decision that her life was with Campbell, he had no choice but to stop her returning to the TARDIS to prevent her throwing her life away. It was pretty much the final nail in the coffin for the relationship between him and Ian Chesterton and Barbara Wright as well. Because, even though they picked up Vicki not long afterwards, Ian and Barbara were gone within a short time. It started a whole string of arrivals and departures that made the Doctor more morose and more lonely. He tried to cover it up, but Laverne herself saw it in his eyes pretty much immediately. He was a lonely man in need of somebody he could teach, somebody like Susan. Well, she thought, you can teach me.

"Then what do we do?" Laverne asked.

"I don't know yet ."

"Oh no!" Donna exclaimed.

The look on Donna's face spoke volumes. Something serious had happened.

"Madam Prime Minister?" Laverne asked "Donna?"

Donna looked at the Doctor and Laverne. There was tears in her eyes.

"What's happened, Donna?" The Doctor asked.

"Before the force field went up, a few rockets got through," Donna said.

"We're aware of that," Laverne said.

The Doctor nudged Laverne on the arm. Laverne glared at him but the look on his face told her to shut up.

"Go on," The Doctor urged.

"In the attack Two Schools, a Church and a Shopping Mall was hit."

"Oh my God!" Laverne said suddenly feeling ashamed of herself.

"Casualties?" The Doctor asked.

"Being assessed now," The Defence Secretary answered "The Shopping Mall was packed. So was the School."

That was enough to send Donna into floods of tears. Laverne went to Donna and put her arms around her.

"I hope those idiots in Intelligence weren't cowering under tables," The Doctor said in an anger that was totally anachronistic to him "Because if they were, they will be hearing from me, in strong terms."

"And me," Laverne said.

"Madam Prime Minister?" The Defence Secretary said.

Donna pushed herself away from Laverne, suggesting with a gesture that she was okay.

"Philo, I want that idiot Chief of Intelligence brought here now," Donna said "I don't care if you have to drag him here by the hair, or something more personal in his anatomy."

Laverne cringed at the thought. So did the Defence Secretary as he left.

"This is madness," Laverne said "There has to be another way."

"I'm all ears, Miss De Fazio," Donna said.

Laverne looked at the Doctor, who folded his arms and looked at her with quizzical amusement.

"How do I know, I'm no Military General," Laverne said.

"But you are an Army Reservist," The Doctor said "Remember Sergeant Plout?"

Laverne glared at the Doctor at the mere mention of that nutcase of a woman's name. She then shrugged in acceptance of what the Doctor was going to suggest next.

"Therefore you are the most senior military person here," The Doctor said.

Yep, thought so, Laverne thought. Then something occurred to Laverne. What about the Doctor himself? He's been involved in many wars, and is even the Unpaid Scientific Advisor to something called the Unified Nations Intelligence Task-force, surely he has a better grasp of tactics than she does?

"What about you, Doctor?" Laverne pressed.

"I'm not military, I'm a mere civilian," The Doctor said.

Lying toe-rag, Laverne thought.

"You're enjoying this."

"Immensely," The Doctor admitted.

Laverne sighed, and glared at the Doctor again.

"Okay, I do have an idea. It's old as the hills, and a little dangerous, but I think it's the only way forward," Laverne said.

Both Donna and the Doctor perked their ears up.

**VIETNAM 1975**

They reached Walter's Medical Mission in the middle of the night. It had been a long trek, with more than its fair share of hazards. Three times they were stopped by Vietcong officers who wanted to see their passes. One of them even searched the makeshift Ambulance before being satisfied they were Red Cross, and neutral. Shirley was surprised to see that the mission hadn't been evacuated. There were people, wounded and injured people, scattered all over the complex. The nurses, Shirley noted, were mostly all Vietnamese. There were one or two white men and women but they were either Red Cross workers, or from the United Nations sent to ensure that prisoners were receiving fair treatment. They stopped outside the mission entrance. BA opened the door and helped both Shirley and Plout out. Murdock gave them their bags.

"Things are going to get tough from now onwards, Ladies," Hannibal told them.

Understatement of the Century, Shirley thought. She took a deep breath and virtually pulled her bag up in defiance of what she was about to face. Danger, she thought, I laugh danger in the face. She found herself standing tall ready for anything.

"No need to go over the top, Feeney," Plout whispered.

Shirley looked at Plout with an icy stare.

"Let's do what we came here to do," Shirley said.

Hannibal allowed himself a smile. This was one tough lady, he thought, even tougher than Plout, and probably just as crazy.

"I suggest that you and the Serge here keep it low key," Hannibal suggested "There could be people loyal to the VC who were working for you. They will still be here."

"I'm with the Red Cross," Shirley said "They can't do anything to harm me, not without causing an international incident. I also have Sergeant Plout here to look after me. We'll be fine."

"They don't care about causing an international incident," Hannibal said "They're organising a show trial for your husband at this moment, and they're probably going to shoot him. They wont worry about executing a couple of American women alongside him. So be careful, and make sure that you keep your cover."

"Don't worry, Colonel, I'll make sure that she does," Plout said.

"Yes Sergeant, you will," Hannibal said "I've grown quite fond of Mrs Meaney and you. If anything happened to you, it would hurt me and I don't like having things on my conscience. Make sure that I don't."

The Vietcong soldiers approached them. Both Shirley and Plout showed them their passes, as did Hannibal.

"You are expected," the taller of the two soldiers said "Please hurry."

"Yes sir," Shirley said in the German accent that she was slowly mastering.

"We will be back," Hannibal said.

"Just make sure that you pick up what we agreed," Shirley said "Nothing more."

"Of course," Hannibal said.

Hannibal got into the truck and got BA to start the make shift Ambulance. The Truck cum Ambulance moved out of the compound bound for Saigon and the gold, and hopefully information about Walter.

"You will move," The shorter man said impatiently.

"Okay, okay," Plout said.

They headed up the steps to the door.

"Okay, Feeney," Plout whispered "Into the Lion's den."

They entered the mission, and saw the same Colonel who captured Walter waiting for them. Without waiting to be asked, Shirley and Plout gave him their passes. The Colonel looked at the passes and then looked at them. He gave Shirley, in particular, a long look.

"Do I know you?" He asked.

"No," Shirley said "I've only just arrived in the country."

The Colonel again regarded Shirley suspiciously.

"I'm sure I know you from somewhere," He said "I never forget a face."

"They do say that everybody has a double somewhere," Shirley joked.

"They do," The Colonel agreed "Maybe I've met your double, Frau Gruber. I apologise for my impudence. Spies are everywhere, especially with everything that has happened recently."

He bowed slightly.

"Frau Gruber, Frau Schmidt, welcome to the Ho Chi Minn mission," He said "Thank you for coming."

"It is our duty to treat the sick and the injured wherever they are," Shirley said, maintaining her convincing German accent despite her growing anxiety.

"Come, I will show you to your room personally."

The Colonel nodded to a Private to take Shirley's and Plout's bags. A couple of minutes later Shirley was entering the room allocated to her and Plout, and was amazed to see that it was her old room, the same room that she and Walter shared all the time she was here. The Private handed Shirley and Plout their bags.

"I hope you're comfortable," The Colonel said "The former occupier, your double in fact, Frau Gruber, was decadent, and a little prissy for my taste. She even had a stuffed cat under her bed."

The Colonel nodded to the Black Cat that Shirley thought had been lost forever.

"Some women are weak willed," Plout said.

"Cissies," Shirley added.

"As you wish," The Colonel smiled.

He headed for the door.

"I will be locking your door, and placing a guard outside."

Shirley looked at the Colonel. The Colonel's smile broadened.

"Security precautions only," He said "There's a lot of pillaging going on. I would like you to be safe during your stay here."

"A sensible precaution," Shirley said "Thank you, Colonel."

"Thank you, I do my best. Your duty rosters will be given to you in the morning. Have a good rest."

The Colonel ushered the Private out and then left. Both Shirley and Plout heard the door being locked.

"Prissy!" Shirley exploded "I'll give him prissy."

"Feeney!" Plout whispered urgently "Remain in character."

Shirley took a deep breath. Plout started looking around the room.

"What are you looking for?" Shirley whispered.

"Finding out if the walls have ears."

Shirley nodded and allowed Plout to continue. She found bugs in three places in that room alone.

"We have to be careful, Willie," Plout said with half a grin.

Shirley glared at Plout.

"We will, Helga," Shirley replied with a scowl.

She was glad that it was Plout and not Laverne with her at that moment. She thought of her best friend and wondered where she was at the moment. She remembered that Laverne had gone missing as well Walter. She was hoping that the Vietcong didn't have Laverne as well as Walter. No! Shirley thought, dismiss that thought. Why would the Vietcong go all the way to Los Angeles to kidnap Laverne De Fazio?

"Thinking about De Fazio, Willie?" Plout said as lowly as she could.

Shirley nodded.

"She'll be fine," Plout said "That one is tough. She can handle herself."

"I hope so, Helga, I hope so."

Shirley went over to the seat that housed Boo, Boo Kitty and cuddled her cat. She offered a silent prayer in a hope that Laverne will be all right and that she will be seeing her soon. It would be sooner than she thought, but then nobody except fate knew that.

**TRITON MAGNA**

Laverne's plan was sound, but as she suggested it was risky and definitely as old as the hills. They needed intelligence, and from what Laverne and the Doctor saw of the hopeless case that was the so-called Head of Intelligence they couldn't rely on much help there. In fact there was a sense of satisfaction when Donna, using her Prime Ministerial authority, chewed him out and then fired him. Laverne's plan involved somebody getting into the opposition camp, poking around and finding out all they could about the plans and tactics of the opposition. Old as the hills, but always effective. The problem was obvious.

"So who gets to play James Bond?" Laverne asked.

And with all questions, there is usually an answer staring them in the face. In this case, there was only person remotely qualified to play that role. Well, two, but the other one was needed as a distraction if this was going to work.

"Thee and me," The Doctor said diplomatically.

"Thee and me?" Laverne said "You've got to be kidding."

"Who else is there?"

"We don't know the terrain, and from what I've been hearing about the set up here we'll be lucky to get anybody's help. I'm not risking my fanny here."

"You and the Doctor are the only people I trust to do the job," Donna said.

"I'm risking my fanny as much as you are," The Doctor said.

Laverne Marie De Fazio sighed. She thought of Shirley at that moment. She would have told her that she was being stupid, and then tagged along right behind her taking as much risk as Laverne did. She missed her so much. She wished that Shirley was sharing this adventure with her. She was now convinced that Shirley would have loved it, the different planets, the running from danger. Yes, she would have squealed and complained. Yes, they would have fought. But, Shirley Willhemina Feeney was her best friend. So Shirley Meaney didn't attend Frank's funeral. She didn't like Shirley Meaney, she didn't understand Shirley Meaney. But, she loved Shirley Feeney as a sister, and, yes, maybe even beyond.

"Shirley?" The Doctor asked.

Laverne nodded.

"Shirley?" Donna asked.

"Shirley Feeney," The Doctor said "Actually Shirley Meaney. She was Laverne's best friend. There was a bit of a falling out."

"She married a two timing creep," Laverne said "And she wouldn't listen. She wouldn't even attend my Father's funeral because of that creep. My father was as much of a father to Shirley as he was to me. He said so often. He often said he had two daughters, me and Shirley. He still did up to his dying day. Do you know what he promised me to do?"

"Get back together with Shirley?" Donna said.

"That obvious?"

"Pretty much," Donna said "It's also obvious that you miss Shirley Feeney."

"Like anything."

"Doctor?"

"It's something I'm addressing," The Doctor said "I can't say much more."

"Would Shirley have helped you to do this?"

"She would have objected, probably told me that I was being stupid," Laverne grinned "But she would tagged along just to make sure I stated out of trouble. She was always there for me."

"Except for once."

"She would have been there, I'm sure of it, despite the letter I sent her."

"A letter?" Donna said.

"I called her husband a scumbag, or words to that effect."

"Why?"

"The bastard two timed her. He got a Vietnamese nurse pregnant," Laverne scowled "The bitch was his concubine for god knows how long. I met her once. There was something about her that I didn't like."

"Like the fact that she was a Vietcong spy," The Doctor said.

Laverne looked at the Doctor in amazement.

"He was being used," The Doctor said "He was privy to very important information and General Giap planted Ming Na on him to worm that information out of him. Her problem was Shirley. Which was why things had to be arranged to make sure that Shirley lost faith in Walter. It was either that or kill her, and that would have caused problems."

Laverne was stunned.

"Do you know where she is?"

"Not a hundred per cent, no," The Doctor said "But, Shirley's problem is her blind loyalty. That's why she would follow you into danger, and I suspect that loyalty is going to make her do something to help Walter, despite everything he's done."

"I've got to warn her."

"May already be too late."

"Like hell!"

Laverne felt an anger boiling up inside her. She was going to pound Walter sodding Meaney, and that cow, Ming Na into dust.

"We have a job to do here."

"Sod the job here, Shirl could be in trouble."

The Doctor took Laverne's shoulders. There was something he had to tell her. Something he was hiding. The real reason why he came here, the real reason why he picked her up two months before.

"Which you will be helping by finishing the job here," The Doctor said "Trust me, Laverne, you'll be helping Shirley more than you know."

"Doctor?" Donna asked "What do you know?"

"I've already threatened the time line by revealing this much," The Doctor said "All I can say is that I'm trying to put right two wrongs. One that Ian Chesterton did thirty years ago, the other concerning the break up of Laverne De Fazio and Shirley Feeney. Both were responsible for a great deal of damage. I have to put them right."

"Laverne, in the light of this new information, you don't have to do this," Donna said.

"Will doing this help Shirley?" Laverne asked.

"Yes," the Doctor said "But, I can't tell you how. Not yet."

Donna put her arms around Laverne.

"We can find someone else."

"It has to be me," Laverne said "I'm the only one with the training to pull this off. But you, Doctor, are putting your fanny on the line with me."

"Only fair, Doctor."

The Doctor nodded his agreement.

"May I make a suggestion," The Doctor said.

"Go on," Donna said.

"That you and I go to the opposition camp under the flag of truce. We engage the opposition in conversation, and Laverne could poke around using us as cover."

"Me?" Donna asked.

"It needs to be somebody who can make decisions quickly," The Doctor said "We have two chances, diplomatic, through negotiation, or via the element of surprise, through what Laverne can find out."

"My cabinet is going to have a fit," Donna said "They'll never agree to this."

"Where's Margaret?" The Doctor asked.

"As you well know, she was the head…., wait a minute, she'll be the opposition leader or at least on the council."

"Who's Margaret?" Laverne said.

"My sister," Donna said

She opened the door.

"Paul?"

The Cabinet Secretary entered.

"Yes, Prime Minister."

"When's the Cabinet Meeting?"

"In two hours," The Cabinet Secretary answered "The War Cabinet could be made available sooner."

"Have you been listening in again?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"You're aware you're breaking the law," Donna smiled "What do you think? And feel free to speak frankly."

"To be honest with you, I'm surprised you haven't thought of this sooner," The Cabinet Secretary said "Margaret wasn't happy about this whole thing. The only reason she deserted you was because your government and the Joint Chiefs of the Military Staff refused to consider the compromise package on the table. Margaret thought that was the way forward, as her and your father did, and I suspect you do as well."

"And you've been in contact with her, haven't you?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes sir, I have."

"Treason as well," Donna said.

"Don't care," The Cabinet Secretary said "I can offer my resignation right now."

"Considering I'm about to commit treason myself, I think it's a moot point," Donna said "Get in touch with Margaret, and say that I want to meet her."

"And the cabinet?"

"If this works, I'll be a hero, If it doesn't, I will have to resign and probably go to jail," Donna said "Wait until the meeting is officially announced, and they will announce it, and tell them that this is an attempt to bring this madness to an end one way or another."

"It will be done."

The Cabinet Secretary left. Donna smiled at Laverne.

"It seems that my fanny is now on the line as well," She said.

"Ian said that you were a brave woman," The Doctor said "He was right."

Laverne hugged Donna.

"Laverne, do me a favour, get back together with Shirley Feeney, for me."

Laverne looked at the Doctor. The Doctor folded his arms and gave her a stare that suggested that she was on her own with this one.

"As I told Pop, I'll try."

"Don't try, do," Donna said "That is an order."

Laverne nodded.

**VIETNAM 1975**

The Colonel was good as his word. The duty roster arrived early the next morning. Shirley was given an all female ward. Plout, to her secret delight, was given an all male ward.

"Men don't scare me," Plout said when given the assignment "We are better than them."

"Of course we are, Helga," Shirley said with a knowing grin.

They went around each of their assigned wards with a great deal of care. They administered the necessary medicine and injections, stripped and changed beds that needed to be changed, and checked temperatures with remarkable efficiency. For Shirley, with her years worth of practice, that was no surprise. However, Plout was a different story. For a tough minded, I can match any man, person, her skills as a nurse was incredible. She knew what she was doing. The other thing they did was to ask questions about Walter, and about Ming Na. The answers, the little they got, was disturbing, and should have set alarm bells ringing. They met at the end of the shift in the compound to compare notes. Plout joined Shirley on a bench and watched a convoy prepare to leave.

"Where are they going?" Shirley asked.

"Supply run," Plout answered "An overnight stop in Saigon, sorry, Ho Chi Minn City for a bit of R and R and then back."

"R and R?"

"You know," Plout winked suggestively.

"Oh, right."

"Feeney, for a woman of the world, you can be a little naïve."

"I have standards."

"So De Fazio told me."

"When?"

"When she helped me give birth."

Shirley looked at Plout.

"You have a child?"

"Yes."

"What are you doing still in the military?"

"I have an ambition, remember," Plout said "The child gets in the way of that ambition."

"Where is your child?"

"With her father," Plout said "The court agreed that he should have custody."

"Court?"

"I'm considered a little unstable to take care of a child," Plout said with a scowl "I'm driven, not unstable."

Shirley decided to let it drop at that point. Plout was a not a little unstable, but very unstable. Driven was an understatement. She was fanatical, and she thought she had like minds in Shirley herself, and Laverne. Shirley mentally shrugged at the thought. Considering what they were doing at the moment, she could be right. Thoughts returned to Laverne and what could have happened to her. A chilling thought went through Shirley's head. Was Laverne dead? If that was the case, she could never forgive herself. No! She thought again. Laverne is not the type to die without one hell of a fight.

"What did you get?" Shirley asked.

"Very little," Plout admitted "You?"

"The same," Shirley said "Most of them either didn't know or didn't want to speak. But, I did get the impression that Walter may have been betrayed. One of the nurses suggested that the Vietcong planted someone in this mission in order to get top secret information out of Walter."

"Did he know top secret information?"

"As you're aware, he was at General Headquarters a lot."

"Briefing the brass about the condition of the soldiers in his care," Plout said "There was talk that some of them were malingerers trying to get out of the fighting."

"Totally untrue."

"That's what Walt told them," Plout said "But I'm beginning to think there was another reason. So I ask again. Did he know top secret information?"

"I don't know," Shirley said "He was away for days at a time, especially in the early days. I assumed he was visiting other missions."

"Probably was," Plout suggested "Whilst making slight detours to visit Vietcong military installations, perhaps?"

"He was a spy?"

"It's beginning to look like it," Plout said "I don't think he was a very good one. After all, if your nurse is right, the Vietcong suspected him enough to plant somebody on him."

"If they knew, why didn't they just kill him?"

Plout allowed herself a smile.

"Blood thirsty aren't you, Feeney," Plout whispered "Maybe you wouldn't mind seeing the cheating scumbag dead."

"That's what Laverne called him," Shirley mused.

"What?"

"A cheating scumbag."

"De Fazio was right," Plout said "That's why I thought you'd make a good combat team. You almost have a telepathic link with each other. On top of that, De Fazio had insight, and you had common sense. You were Sherlock Holmes and Doctor Watson, with a bit of GI Joe added. You, potentially, were a lethal team. It's a pity we couldn't train you further."

"Who was Holmes, who was Watson?" Shirley asked.

Shirley tapped her head suddenly. The action took Plout by surprise.

"Sergeant Plout, you are looking at an idiot. I should be kicked from here to New York and back."

"If you say."

"Don't you see," Shirley said "The reason why they didn't kill him was because they were using him to spread disinformation about Vietcong activity."

"Huh?"

"You said you thought he was useless. He was," Shirley said "They planted someone on him to find out how good he was. When he proved himself useless, they decided to use him. The idiot may have cost us the war."

"Elementary, my dear Feeney?"

"The plant had to be someone they know he would trust," Shirley clicked her fingers "Ming Na, it had to be."

"Two out of two, the girl's on form."

Shirley hit the palm of her hand with her fist.

"I'd love to see her again," Shirley spat "If only to wring her neck."

"Maybe you'll get the chance."

Shirley looked at Plout.

"I thought you got nothing."

"I said I got very little, I didn't say I got nothing," Plout said "I was holding it back to see what you got."

"Why?"

"Ming Na is our friendly Colonel's wife, and the Vietcong's answer to James Bond."

"You knew?"

"I was hoping that you'd guess for yourself," Plout said "It'll be less of a shock that way, and before you say anything, I've only just found out myself."

Shirley shook her head in dismay.

"Go on," Shirley said "I can handle it."

"From what my informant told me, they made her Head of Intelligence for this sector."

Shirley's anguish grew.

"Forget kicking me to New York, try the Moon and back," She said "That was so blindingly obvious. I assume that she now has her office in this building."

"For three days a week," Plout said "The other days are spent either in Ho Chi Minn City or out in the field."

Shirley closed her eyes.

"You do know what this means?"

"We could be in trouble," Plout answered.

"Serious trouble," Shirley said "Can you contact Hannibal?"

"Out of contact range."

"Damn their gold," Shirley said "You have to find him. If Ming Na is here, she'll make both of us."

"I'm not leaving you."

"If we both leave, they'll track us down," Shirley said "This way one of us has a chance of getting out of this alive."

"You are taking one hell of a chance, Feeney."

"They think I'm prissy," Shirley said "You're more of a threat to them."

"You are far from prissy, Feeney."

"I hope that they continue to believe that I am," Shirley said "Even if they don't, I hope that you and Hannibal can come up with some sort of plan to rescue me."

"And they think I'm unstable," Plout said "Compared to you, I'm sane."

"Please, Alvira."

Plout shook her head.

"I was right about you, Feeney," Plout said "I can sense talent. You are both brave and crazy. You and De Fazio would have made one hell of a team. The Vietcong and the Russians wouldn't have stood a chance if you had been properly trained."

She got to her feet.

"I, Sergeant Alvira Plout, am proud to be serving with you, Amen."

"Go!" Shirley said.

Plout got up and headed away from Shirley as quickly as possible. Shirley watched her talk to a Vietcong Army Sergeant seemingly in charge of the convoy. She then watched Plout get into one of the trucks and the convoy leave. Steeling herself Shirley headed back to her duty station to find the Chief Nurse waiting for her.

"Nurse Gruber, The Colonel wishes to see you."

"About what?" Shirley said.

"I don't know, but you are to go to his office immediately."

Shirley nodded. Keep cool, she thought, maybe he doesn't know yet. She headed out of the ward and straight to the Colonel's office, ironically Walter's office. She took a deep breath, straightened herself up, and knocked on the door.

"Come!"

It was a different voice, a female voice, a recognisable voice. Her heart froze as she opened the door to reveal Ming Na sitting behind Walter's desk.

"Hello Shirley, long time no see."

Shirley felt herself being pushed in and forced to her knees. Her hands were tied behind her by what felt like chicken wire. The Colonel held her face.

"I told you I never forgot a face, Mrs Meaney."

"I'm working with the Red Cross," Shirley protested "You can't do this."

"Nurse Willhemina Gruber is working for the Red Cross," Ming Na said "Shirley Meaney is an American Spy."

Shirley felt a rifle butt around her head and blacked out immediately.

**TRITON MAGNA**

The opposition camp was in a state of high alert when the TARDIS materialised in the Council Meeting Chamber. Considering who was on board, it was a natural reaction. A woman in her mid to late fifties stepped from the gathering of council members hastily assembled to greet such a distinguished visitor and placed herself directly in front of the TARDIS doors. The Doctor poked his head out sporting a beaming smile.

"Margaret, I presume," He said.

"Doctor?"

"That's me."

"I assume that my beloved sister is in there," Margaret said.

"So much for sibling love," The Doctor said sadly.

He opened the door and allowed Donna to exit the TARDIS before him. Laverne remained out of sight ready to make her own exit when the coast was clear. The Doctor took out a white handkerchief and waved it.

"I assume you know what this means," The Doctor said.

"We are well aware of the flag of truce, Doctor," Margaret said "And we will honour it."

"Glad to hear it," Donna said.

"Still as spiky as ever," Margaret commented.

"I have every reason to be."

"The Cabinet still getting on your nerves?"

"Them, and others."

"Including your Head of Intelligence," Margaret smiled "Heard you had him hauled in front of you by his genitalia. I would have paid to see that."

"I bet you would."

Margaret offered her hand in friendship. Donna looked at the Doctor who nodded his head in encouragement. Donna accepted the hand.

"I have a room set aside for this meeting," Margaret said "I assure you that you will be leaving here after the meeting. As I said. I respect the Flag of Truce."

"As do we," The Doctor said.

"I hope so," Margaret said "I hope there will not be some sort of embarrassing incident that will ruin these negotiations."

The Doctor's eyes narrowed. What did she know? Donna and the Doctor followed the Council members out of the Council Chambers leaving the way clear for Laverne De Fazio to slip out of the TARDIS and begin her unofficial tour of the opposition complex.

**THE CORRIDORS**

Laverne walked with a certain amount of hesitation down the corridor leading away from the council chamber and the safety of the TARDIS. She walked past many people. The men looked at her, mostly with appreciation. For a woman approaching her mid thirties she looked as good as a woman in her twenties, and she knew that. The women she passed mainly ignored her. There were one or two who looked at her in an appreciative way, including one who made Laverne stop for a moment - a Shirley Feeney look-alike.

"Shirl?"

"Cindy," The Woman replied "The name is Cindy."

Laverne shook her head with disbelief. She certainly looked like Shirley Feeney, or maybe she was hallucinating. The woman called Cindy suddenly swatted her on the arm.

"Don't play with me like that, Penny."

Penny? So Laverne herself has a look alike here as well. That was interesting to know and could prove to be a problem.

"I'll see you later," Cindy winked suggestively.

"Sure," Laverne said uncertainly.

Cindy walked down the corridor. The walk Laverne noted was a little more sexy then it was when she first saw her. Penny and Cindy must be a couple here, she thought as she saw Cindy wave at her. Laverne waved back in the same suggestive manner and then moved on. A minute later she entered a room with a lot of promise. It was a room with a large map of the city with strategic areas to be hit marked on it.

"You're late, Corporal Marshall," A stern looking man barked at her.

"Sorry, sir," Laverne said.

"Dallying with Corporal Williams again?" The man said "It really wont do. What you do in your spare time is none of my concern, but, when you're here, you work."

"Understood, sir, it wont happen again."

The man moved away. The fact that Laverne had a look alike called Penny, Corporal Marshall, was a problem in itself. Now, she worked in the very room she found herself in. This was not good news, and would be a whole lot worse if Corporal Penny Marshall turned up to report for duty. Very bad news indeed. Bearing that ugly thought in mind, Laverne headed for a room she saw two women come out of. It was a changing room, and there was a black woman in there

"Come on, Penny," The Black Woman said "Shift your backside into gear. You and Cindy are going to be the death of me."

"Sorry, Ma'am."

"Monica."

"Monica," Laverne repeated.

"Now, hurry up," the woman said "Shawcross wants the report on the efficiency of the last bombing raid."

The woman left. Laverne took a deep breath. That last bombing raid took out two schools, a shopping mall and a church. Two hundred and fifty people died in all. Suddenly there was a need to get changed. She had madness to stop. All she had to do was to find Corporal Marshall's locker.

**A SIDE OFFICE - OFF THE COUNCIL CHAMBERS**

The Doctor had just about had enough. The sniping between Donna and Margaret, amusing at first, was now becoming farcical. The problem had to do with the distribution of wealth, and neither parties wanted to give ground. It was ironic that the one thing that hadn't stopped was the Phylox production. They needed the income coming in. That was the one ground the two parties agreed on. They had even arranged shipment of the grain to a neutral haven where money and goods could be exchanged to those not on a credit agreement, as well as goods being picked up by those on a Credit agreement. Another reason why this damned skirmish made no sense. He was listening to the current argument with total disbelief. If only they could hear themselves.

"Father said that the scientific and military community could split the money down the middle, fifty/fifty," Donna said.

"It costs a great deal of money to defend this planet," Margaret said "The distribution has to reflect that fact."

"We have the skills to create defensive weapons," Donna said.

"But not the means to use them," Margaret said "How many shots have you fired at us?"

"You know the answer to that."

"How many shots, Sister?"

"One."

The Doctor looked at Donna.

"Why only one?"

"It was a gesture," Donna answered "To prove that we don't want to fight, but we're willing and capable if we have to."

"One shot!" Margaret said "Really! Maybe it's because you don't know how to use the weapons at your disposal in anger. That's why you need us, and that's why the distribution has to reflect that."

"Or could it be because that this whole thing is madness," The Doctor said "You are fighting over something that should have been settled in the damned Council Chamber. Margaret, it must be obvious to you now that Donna here doesn't want to fight. You are lobbing bricks at defenceless children."

"They are hardly defenceless, they have the force field, we don't."

"They fired one shot, Margaret, why?"

"She said it was a gesture," Margaret answered.

"It proves that they don't want this," The Doctor said "I would suggest that you don't want this either."

Margaret looked at the Doctor.

"Why are you in regular contact with Donna's Cabinet Security?"

Margaret shrugged. The Doctor got to his feet. He was on a roll and this temper tantrum, this act of childish stupidity, and that's all it was, was going to end.

"Is it because you wanted this meeting?" The Doctor said "Is it because you yourself wants this stupidity to end?"

"Possibly."

"I've been studying your tactics. You've had a ten minute window every time you've attacked," The Doctor continued "Except for this last attack, you've been attacking areas that you knew had the least population. Was that your decision?"

Even Donna looked interested in the answer to that one. The entire strategy made no sense to her strategists, even to that thick headed Head of Intelligence.

"The Generals wanted to obliterate the city," Margaret said "They wanted to bomb you to the surrender table. I had decided that you we should try and persuade you to come to a meeting with us using tactical bombing."

"It's worked," Donna said "I'm here."

"Not only you, I wanted a full meeting where we could hammer this out. I've been trying to manipulate where the attacks are taking place using Penny and Cindy."

"Penny? She's here?"

"Penny?" The Doctor queried.

"Our younger sister. She's using our mother's maiden name, Marshall," Margaret said.

"And Cindy?"

"Corporal Williams," Margaret said "Penny's girlfriend."

The Doctor nodded his understanding. It was a good idea.

"If Penny and Cindy have been manipulating where you've been hitting Donna's city, what changed?"

Margaret cringed.

"The Generals got wind of the tampering Penny and Cindy have been doing," She said "I had to let the last one go in order to preserve their cover."

"Two hundred and fifty people died during that last attack, some of them were children," Donna said.

"I'm so, so sorry."

There was a knock on the door. Margaret scowled.

"Come !"

A woman entered. She was the spitting image of Laverne De Fazio, even down to the 'P' on her uniform.

"Laverne?" The Doctor said.

"Penny," Donna answered.

The Doctor looked at Donna.

"I thought Penny wasn't here," Donna said "As soon as I saw Miss De Fazio I could see a way of getting into this complex and having a look around."

"You used me."

"Sorry."

Margaret looked confused.

"What's going on here?"

"We've caught a lady spy," Penny said "She looks like me."

The Doctor slumped back in his chair.

"Who caught her?" Margaret asked.

"Cindy and myself."

"The Generals?"

"We were real careful….."

**FLASHBACK - THE SITUATIONS ROOM**

From a hiding place that Penny and Cindy only knew, they could see Laverne moving about the Situations Room. She was taking in everything that was going on in that room, even down to the computerised map in the centre of the room.

"Now do you believe me?" Cindy said.

Penny put an arm around Cindy.

"I always have," Penny said with a smile.

"What do we do?" Cindy almost whimpered "She could ruin everything."

Penny thought for a moment. Her look alike was getting a good view of what the Generals were planning. Maybe she should let her look alike tell Donna what they were planning. It would give them time to prepare some sort of defence. But then, that would blow her cover and probably get her and Cindy executed. There would have been no way Margaret could have prevented that, and there would have been nothing anybody could do to stop the war from escalating into something more hideous. She had to stop her double, if only to save lives.

"The drug."

"The knock out drug?" Cindy said.

Penny nodded. She could see the look of horror in Cindy's eyes and sympathised. There was no other way.

"Administer the drug as I showed you," Penny continued "You could then claim that I was sick and you've come to take me home."

"How did I know?" Cindy asked with a hint of cynicism "Telepathy?"

"You had seen symptoms of it," Penny said "You tried to talk me out of coming to work, but I'm pig headed. That was why you came back, to see how I was."

"Will Shawcross believe it?"

"If you administer the drug, yes."

**THE COUNCIL CHAMBER SIDE ROOM**

"Cindy went in, administered the drug," Penny continued "Then she managed to persuade Shawcross and Monica that the lady spy was ill and managed to get her out."

"Where is she now?" Margaret asked.

"Our quarters," Penny said "She's sleeping at the moment. Cindy's watching over her."

Margaret looked at Donna.

"You were lucky, Donna," Margaret said "If anybody else had found her then I would have had no choice but to order her execution as a spy."

Donna looked at the Doctor and saw the look of relief on his face. Then his eyes widened.

"What type of drug did you use?"

Margaret looked at Penny for an answer.

"It was the drug you gave me, Sis," Penny answered.

"Kydropan?"

The Doctor shot up, his face a look of total panic.

"Did you say Kydropan?" He asked.

"Yes," Margaret answered.

"Penny," The Doctor continued "Was Laverne mumbling or acting in anyway strangely ?"

"Is she called Laverne?" Penny smiled "That explains the L on her blouse."

"Please, Penny," The Doctor said "This is important."

Penny looked at Margaret, who nodded her encouragement.

"Cindy said that she was mumbling the name 'Shirl' on the way to our quarters. Cind thought that this Shirl was in some sort of trouble."

The Doctor looked troubled.

"Doctor?" Donna asked out of concern.

"Kydropan is a very effective knock out drug," The Doctor said "But it does something else. It enhances the synapses and through that it enhances telepathic abilities. For somebody unaware they have telepathic ability, it could drive them insane unless treated quickly."

Both Margaret and Donna looked at each other. They had heard that from the manufacturers of the drug, but had chosen to ignore the risk. Penny started to quiver her lips a la Laverne De Fazio.

"Have I done wrong?" Penny asked.

"No," The Doctor said "You and Cindy have saved Laverne's life, but, we have to get to her."

"I'll take you," Penny said.

The Doctor and Donna headed for the door they came in.

"No," Margaret said nodding to a secret door "This way."

**PENNY AND CINDY'S QUARTERS**

Laverne was lying on the bed. Her eyes were shut but she was tossing and turning violently.

"Shirl!" She kept screaming time and time again.

Cindy wiped Laverne's forehead with a cloth.

"You've got to hang on, Shirl," Laverne said "The Doctor and I are coming."

Cindy was almost in tears as she mopped Laverne's sweating brow.

"What have I done?" She half wailed.

Laverne suddenly grasped Cindy's arm.

"You bastard! Don't do that to my best friend," Laverne bellowed "I'm going to kill you when I get the chance. I swear I will wring your neck."

Her grip tightened on Cindy's arm to the point where Cindy was crying in pain.

"They're torturing her. Why are they torturing her? She knows nothing." Laverne continued.

"Laverne!"

Cindy turned around and saw the Doctor standing there. Behind him was Penny, Donna and Margaret.

"Doctor?" Laverne said opening her eyes.

"I'm here, Laverne De Fazio."

The Doctor managed to relese Cindy from Laverne's grasp by gentle persuasion. Cindy ran to Penny. Penny held her close and allowed her to sob on her shoulder.

"What have I done? What have I done!"

"Nothing, Cind," Penny said.

Donna put a reassuring hand on Cindy's shoulder to back Penny, her younger sister, up. They watched the Doctor lie the feverish Laverne back down.

"Laverne, I want you to trust me," The Doctor said as soothingly as possible.

"They're torturing her, Doctor," Laverne said "Why are they doing that? She knows nothing."

"Laverne, listen to my voice," The Doctor said placing both hands either side of Laverne's head "Listen to only my voice."

"Doc, they're hurting her."

"I know, Laverne," The Doctor said "You must listen to my voice. It is the only way you can help Shirley Feeney at the moment."

Laverne looked directly into the Doctor's dark eyes. She was calming down visibly. Penny and Cindy grasped each other tighter, even Donna and Margaret held hands.

"Laverne, Shirley Feeney needs you," The Doctor said "Concentrate on her."

Laverne looked as if she was concentrating hard.

"See her form, see her face, let your mind relax," The Doctor continued "Go to your best friend."

Laverne suddenly slumped into unconsciousness.

"Doctor?" Margaret asked out of fear.

"It's okay," The Doctor said "She is in direct telepathic communication with Shirley Feeney. It's up to her now."

Donna's grasp tightened on Margaret's hand.

**VIETNAM 1975**

Shirley was pushed into her cell after another session with Ming Na's interrogators. The torture they were putting her through was very carefully done. They were trying not to leave visible signs that they were using torture methods. For example, her head was being forced under water for periods of no longer than thirty seconds, not enough to cause permanent damage but enough to make Shirley uncomfortable. She was also being hit but not in obvious places. They were also trying intimidation tactics, such as suggesting forcing narcotics into her blood stream, and rape. Rape was threatened more than once. Shirley didn't know what they wanted from her. They kept asking her about times and dates, they kept questioning her about places where Walter could have hidden things. She didn't know the answers. How could she know? Walter kept that side of things to himself. He even kept Ming Na to himself for sometime. She sat against the wall of her cell, shivering, her eyes wide open with fear, her face stained with tears.

"What do you want with me!" She said out loud "I know nothing. Do you hear me? I know nothing."

She broke down in sobs of tears again.

"Vernie, where are you?" Shirley sobbed "I need you."

"I'm here, Shirl."

Shirley looked up and saw Laverne standing there.

"Vernie?"

"I'm here, Pal," Laverne smiled.

Shirley fell to her knees.

"Thank you, God," Shirley said "All the naughty things I've said about you I'll take back. Get me out out of here, Laverne."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I'm not here physically."

"What?"

"Try and hold me."

Shirley got up and tried to take Laverne's hand. It went through Laverne's hand.

"You're a ghost."

"Shirl."

"It's all my fault," Shirley wailed "I didn't go to Frank's funeral."

"That's not a problem, Shirl," Laverne said "You were busy at the time. Everybody understood."

"I wanted to go despite Walters' feelings but then I received that letter."

"What letter?"

"The letter in which you called Walter a cheating scumbag."

"That letter," Laverne said with a grimace.

"That letter really hurt, Laverne."

"I didn't mean it to, Shirl," Laverne said "I was trying to warn you not only about Walter but about Ming Na. There was something about her that I didn't like."

"She's a spy."

"You know?"

"Why do you think I'm in this cell, Laverne?" Shirley said "They planted her on Walter, trying to get secrets out of him using smut."

"And he fell for it," Laverne surmised.

"He sure did," Shirley said "I came here to help Walter get out of here, only to find out that he was being duped by a lady spy. He gave in so easily, Vernie. He told me when I confronted him about the affair that he was lonely. He had me, he had Marie. How could he be lonely? Now I find out that he was being duped by a lady spy."

"He's an idiot."

"He's a bastard."

Laverne looked in surprise at Shirley.

"I meant it, Laverne. He played me for a fool," Shirley said "I risked my life to come and save him, only to find that you were right. He is a cheating, lying scumbag."

"I'm sorry, Shirl."

Shirley looked at Laverne again.

"Are you dead, Laverne De Fazio?"

"No."

"Then you're a figment of my imagination."

"Trust me, Shirl, I'm not," Laverne said.

"Where are you?"

"Forty thousand light years away, and five hundred years in the future."

Shirley's jaw almost dropped on hearing that.

"I'm on a planet called Triton Magna in the year 2525."

"Like that song?"

"I'm not kidding, Shirl," Laverne said "This alien who called himself the Doctor picked me up in his Space- Ship he calls the TARDIS."

"TARDIS?"

"It means Time and Relative Dimensions In Space," Laverne said "When you see it, you'll understand."

"Really?"

"Really, Shirley Feeney," Laverne said "I've been everywhere. I've met George Washington, Napoleon Bonaparte and the Duke of Wellington. I was even held prisoner by Boney before the Battle of Waterloo."

"Did he ravish you?"

"Naw, just questioned me about Wellington's troop movements. The Doctor and a cute guy called Richard Sharpe rescued me."

Shirley smiled.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up, spirit of Laverne De Fazio."

"Shirl, I aint no spirit," Laverne said in frustration "I am on another planet. Shirl, they have problems you wouldn't believe."

"Do tell."

"Shirl, I'm in the middle of a war. These people are fighting over the distribution of wealth. One side wants the money solely for the defence of the planet, the other wants it for scientific research and entertainment without the defence. It's utterly crazy."

"Both are needed," Shirley said "Why don't they compromise."

"Exactly," Laverne said "You've seen in ten seconds flat something that these guys have failed to see in months. You know the funny part. They aint throwing bombs at each other."

"You said you're in the middle of a war?"

"One side is throwing bombs, the other side is just putting up force fields and cowering under tables."

"Sounds silly."

"It's pathetic," Laverne said "But from what I've just seen. I would suggest that things are going to have to change."

"In what way?"

"They're planning a bombing/commando attack on the force field generator plant. I was trying to get more but somebody who looks like you drugged me."

"Looks like me?"

"Yeah, Shirl, the same features, everything."

Shirley laughed.

"Now I know I'm imagining you."

Laverne wanted to cry. Why wont Shirley believe her?

"She's telling the truth."

The Doctor stepped forward from the shadows.

"Who are you?"

The Doctor gave Shirley his cheesiest smile.

"I'm known as the Doctor."

"Doctor who?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"He don't like that, Shirl," Laverne said "Just call him Doctor."

"How did he get here?"

"He's in my mind," Laverne said "It seems that you and I are linked telepathically, and the Doctor has the ability to slip into telepathic conversations."

"Sounds a bit scientific for you, Vernie."

"Even I'm surprised, Shirl," Laverne said.

Shirley looked at the Doctor.

"You're on this planet forty thousand light years away, and five hundred years in the future."

The cheesy smile broadened.

"Great, isn't it."

Shirley looked at Laverne, who gave her a shrug.

"You are with someone who looks like me?" Shirley continued.

"And with someone who looks like Laverne," The Doctor said "They're called Penny and Cindy."

"Nice names."

"Yeah, aren't they," Laverne said.

At that moment Ming Na and the Colonel entered. Shirley made to go in front of Laverne and the Doctor to protect them.

"They can't see us," The Doctor said "We're telepathic images. Only you can see us."

Shirley took deep breaths and shivered. Both Laverne and the Doctor looked as if they were they were there, but they were in her mind. She was totally alone and at the mercy of two very dangerous, and very unstable people. She chose to say nothing.

"Good evening, Shirley," Ming Na said "We're taking a little ride."

"Where?" Laverne asked with a menacing gesture.

"Where?" Shirley asked for real.

"To witness something," The Colonel said "An event that will long live in the memory."

A guard entered and forced Shirley's arms behind her back.

"Oh come on," Laverne protested "That's uncalled for."

Once the guard finished tying Shirley's wrists behind her back. He forced Shirley to kneel before Ming Na and the Colonel. Ming Na regarded with coldness. Laverne made to hit Ming Na but The Doctor stopped her.

"I'm going to kill that bitch, Doctor," Laverne said.

"Where's Laverne De Fazio when you need her?" Ming Na taunted.

"I'm here," Laverne growled "And I'm gonna tear you apart, and enjoy doing it."

"She knows what you're doing to me," Shirley said calmly "You will get your comeuppance."

"Not before you die," Ming Na "Which wont be very long now."

"Over my dead body!" Laverne said "Do you hear that, Shirl, I will not let that bitch kill you in cold blood."

"Come, my dear," Ming Na said "Destiny awaits."

Shirley looked desperately in Laverne's and the Doctor's direction just as the guard forced Shirley to her feet and out the door. Ming Na looked around the cell for a moment and then followed.

"Doc?" Laverne pleaded.

"Don't worry, she wont be dying today," The Doctor said.

"How do you know?"

"Trust me," The Doctor said "I do, however, have to warn you that she's in serious trouble."

"I can see that."

"More serious than you think."

"Why?"

"The man with Ming Na is Colonel Hu Tiang. He was responsible for the torture and murder of hundreds of American prisoners."

Laverne looked in horror at the Doctor.

"We've gotta get out of here," Laverne said "We've gotta save Shirl."

"And we will," The Doctor said "But I've gotta go somewhere first."

"Where?"

The Doctor closed his eyes.

**ANOTHER CELL**

And opened them again to find that he and Laverne were in another cell. In front of them were two women, one a brunette, the other a dark skinned aristocratic looking beauty. They were holding each other, and trying to comfort each other with very little success.

"Who are they, Doc?"

"Perpugilliam, 'Peri' for short, Brown and Erimem, short for Erimemushinteperem, former companions of mine."

"Erimemmush....," Laverne couldn't get her tongue around Erimem's full name.

"Erimem will do," The Doctor said "Could have been an Egyptian Pharoah, but fate interfered."

"You interfered?" Laverne asked.

"If you like."

"How?"

"Long story."

Laverne looked at Peri and Erimem, and could feel their tears.

"What are they doing here?"

"We were meant to be on holiday," The Doctor said "Somehow the TARDIS got involved in the fall of Saigon, with good reason. There was a lost alien child amongst the mess. My former self, Peri and Erimem was trying to help the child get back to his family when Tiang captured Peri, Erimem and the child."

"Wait a minute," Laverne said "Your former self?"

"I had a different body then."

"What!"

"I can change bodies when I die," The Doctor said "That's why I'm 900 years old."

"You get a new body when you die?"

"It's called regeneration."

"And I'm stuck with this body," Laverne said "I think I'm jealous."

"Laverne De Fazio, you have nothing to be jealous about. You are a beautiful woman," The Doctor said "And believe me, regeneration is a curse, not a blessing. I don't get a choice of body I regenerate into."

"Could you regenerate into a woman?" Laverne asked.

"I don't know," The Doctor answered.

Laverne gave the Doctor a look.

"They say that we have to change into a woman at least once. It's a DNA thing," He said "There's an argument that as we have feminine as well as masculine genes in our DNA make up then at least one of my regenerations has to be into the opposite sex . I've never seen it happen, but then I was never on Gallifrey long enough to see it happen."

Laverne shrugged.

"Where's the child?" Laverne asked.

"Pardon."

"The child, the Alien kid."

"Probably being examined by Tiang's scientists."

"We can rescue the child when we rescue Shirl."

"We can't," The Doctor said "It has to happen as history laid down."

"History?"

"My history," The Doctor corrected "Having said that, I seem to recall there was something going on, a fight Tiang was having. It gave me the opportunity to get Peri, Erimem and the child away. I've often wondered who Tiang was fighting."

The Doctor suddenly gave a cheesy grin.

"This is fantastic," He said.

"What?"

"Come on," The Doctor said "I've just remembered what happened today."

"Doc?"

The Doctor closed his eyes again.

**A COURTYARD**

This time Laverne opened her eyes to see that they were standing in a Courtyard with very tall, and very dank buildings surrounding it. It looked like some sort of Castle that had been well fortified against attack. Laverne reckoned it would be extremely difficult to get in or out of without some sort of map, and a lot of good luck. She also noticed that television camera crews were readying themselves. Most of them were Vietnamesse nationals, but there were one or two foreign camera crews. Reporters were talking to the many military brass that had turned out, thrying to ascertain facts. In the middle of the Courtyard, lonely and ominous, stood a large wooden stake.

"Somebody's gonna get shot," Laverne suggested.

"Live on television."

"Who?"

The Doctor looked at Laverne with a severe sense of distress. He may have felt fantastic on remembering what happened, but that was soon tempered by what actually happened. It was distressing. It even made angry enough to do what he did the very next day. It was the only occasion in the Doctor's life that he took a life and actually enjoyed taking that life. It wasn't Tiang, somebody else had that pleasure, it wasn't even Ming Na, but it was somebody who deserved it as much as either Tiang or Ming Na. That enjoyment distressed the Doctor. It was an anger that only one other group of people saw, it was an anger that he showed the Daleks when he wiped them out. The anger almost crippled him, and forced him into exile for a while whilst he grieved for the loss of his people. That was until a call forced him back into the battle against the dark, a call which lead him to Laverne De Fazio.

"Walter Meaney?" Laverne said.

The Doctor nodded

"I witnessed Walters execution, and I clean forgot," The Doctor said.

With all that happened to him following these events, there was a lot of things he chose to blank from his mind. Things that added to his distress. Things that caused him to wipe the Daleks out of the universe with extreme prejudice.

"I witnessed something else," The Doctor continued "Something that angered me, something that caused me to kill somebody the very next day."

"What?"

"I witnessed Shirley Feeney being forced to watch it."

"And you did nothing?"

"I couldn't," The Doctor said "There was nothing I could do. I wanted to kill Tiang for putting Shirley through that, but I had to focus on getting Peri, Erimem and the child out of here. There was something else, the reason why I came for you."

Laverne looked at The Doctor quizzically. She had often wondered that.

"You were part of the team that rescued Shirley," He said "I understand that you and Shirley killed Ming Na."

"What!"

"That's what I was told," The Doctor said "You were captured by Ming Na's men during the attempt to break Shirley out and taken to Ming Na. She was going to execute both you and Shirley. Something happened which allowed you to get the jump on Ming Na. There was a fight and you killed her. Of course, this is second hand information, from somebody who witnessed what happened. I, incidently, used the confusion created by Ming Na's and Tiang's death to get Peri, Erimem and the Child away."

"Tiang?"

"He was killed in the same battle, by somebody who looks like me," The Doctor said "I'm beginning to think it was me."

"I'm confused."

"The nature of time travel," The Doctor said "For you and me, these things haven't happened yet. But, they will. That was why I had to pick you up. I had to put time on track."

Laverne's head wanted to explode. She couldn't fathom what she was being told. The Doctor nudged her. Laverne turned around to witness a truck being driven into the Courtyard.

"Shirley," The Doctor said.

Laverne felt an anger boil up inside of her as she saw Tiang and Ming Na get out, and Shirley almost being thrown out, of the truck.

"You bastards!" Laverne shouted.

Shirley looked up and, from the look on her face, it was obvious she had heard Laverne. Shirley pulled herself with dignity and walked at gun point behind Tiang and Ming Na. Laverne and the Doctor walked over to where Shirley had been forced to stand.

"I'm here, Shirl," Laverne said.

Shirley looked at her.

"Don't speak," Laverne said "Just know that I will be here for you. I will rescue you. You and I will kill that bitch Ming Na together."

The Doctor frowned at Laverne, but then shrugged. It wouldn't make much difference if Shirley knew the future.

"This is what will happen to you, Mrs Meaney," Ming Na said.

A man was forced into the courtyard. It was Walter.

"No!" Shirley sobbed.

Laverne put an arm around Shirley. There was no physical contact but the symbolism was there.

"Watch how we deal with American imperialist spies," Ming Na said.

"No need to gloat, bitch," Both Laverne and Shirley said at the same time.

Ming Na looked at Shirley in surprise, then she smiled.

"The prissy mouse is showing spirit. I like it,"

"She'll be showing more than that," Laverne said "I'm coming to kill you, and she'll be holding you down when I do."

"Vernie!"

That caused Ming Na to look at Shirley quizzically.

"Vernie? As in Laverne De Fazio?"

Ming Na looked around to see if she could see Laverne but could see nothing. Ming Na looked thoughtful.

"Are you starting to hallucinate?" Ming Na asked.

"For me to know, and for you to find out," Shirley spat.

"Maybe I will," Ming Na said "It is interesting, however, to see your reaction at this moment. We're about to shoot your husband and you call for Laverne De Fazio I'm beginning to think that your true colours are showing, Mrs Meaney."

At that moment, Walter was being tied to the stake and then made to look at Shirley.

"Shirley!" He shouted.

"Walter!" Shirley called back.

"I'm sorry," He said.

"It's okay, Walter."

The Firing Squad party formed awaiting instructions to take aim. Walter had a blindfold put on and a target put over his chest.

"Laverne," Shirely whimpered "They're gonna do it."

"I know, Shirl, I know."

Shirley leant as if trying to to rest her head on Laverne's shoulders. She was in tears.

"Ssh," Laverne said "It'll be okay."

Tiang moved to the side of the firing squad. The Doctor moved to the other side of Shirley.

"I promise you," The Doctor said "There will be vengeance. Ming Na and Colonel Tiang will pay for this crime."

Tiang ordered the firing squad to take aim. Ming Na forced Shirley's head up.

"You don't want to miss this," She said coldly.

Laverne went behind Shirley and put her arms around her head, her head placed on her shoulder. Although Laverne wasn't phyisically there, Shirley knew that Laverne was with her. She could face what was about to happen with growing strength. That strength was increased when the Doctor placed his hand on Shirley's other shoulder. Tiang gave orders to take aim, then he ordered that they should fire. As they did, Shirley screamed. Her scream echoed through the courtyard into millions of homes through the power of television. It tore into the heart of Gerald Thomas Ford, who watched it in the White House. It caused anger and discontent to rise amongst those who watched the savagery. It caused certain people to vow that things like this will never happen again, and would lead, indirectly, to the Greenham Common protests, and the anti war marches that followed. As Walter's body jolted at the force of the bullets hitting him, then slump forward, clearly dead, it sealed Ming Na's fate. Laverne was going to kill Ming Na, even if it cost her life.

"No! No! No!" Shirley wailed.

"It's okay, Shirl," Laverne said.

"That's what is going to happen to you if you don't cooperate, My dear Shirley," Ming Na said.

"No it wont," Laverne said "I'm coming. This wont happen to you. The bitch wont get away with this, I swear."

Shirley looked at Ming Na with defiance in her eyes.

"Go to hell, bitch!" Shirley said.

"Atta girl, Shirl," Laverne said.

Even the Doctor nodded his agreement.

"We'll see," Ming Na said "Guards, take Mrs Meaney back to her cell."

Two VC soldiers took Shirley by each arm and hauled her struggling back to the prison truck.

"Laverne!" Shirley shouted as she was forced into the truck.

"I'll be there," Laverne called back "Don't worry."

Laverne turned to face the Doctor.

"Get me there," Laverne half snapped "I don't care what you have to do."

**PENNY AND CINDY'S QUARTERS**

Laverne shot up. She looked at the Doctor and Donna.

"Are you okay, Miss De Fazio.

"I will be when the Doctor helps me free Shirl," Laverne said.

Laverne looked around and saw Shirley. She got up trying to take in what she was seeing.

"Shirl?"

Laverne looked urgently at the Doctor.

"You've already rescued her, Doc?"

"It isn't Shirley, Laverne," The Doctor said.

Laverne reached out and touched Cindy's face.

"Sure looks like her," Laverne said.

"My name is Cindy," Cindy said "Corporal Cindy Williams."

"And I'm Penny," Laverne's look-alike added "Cindy is my girlfriend."

She put a possessive arm around around Cindy. Laverne looked at the Doctor again.

"It is," The Doctor confirmed.

"It is, Miss De Fazio."

Laverne looked at Margaret.

"I'm Margaret, Donna and Penny's sister and leader of the opposition in this stupid and reckless war," She looked at Donna "I'm ready to call a ceasefire. Miss De Fazio has shown us that this madness we call our dispute should have hammered out around the table. Miss De Fazio has also has shown us that there are more important things to fight about than the distribution of wealth. I'm sorry, Donna. I apologise to you and your followers for the damage we've inflicted on you, including the latest, tragic, unnecessary deaths."

At that moment, soldiers, lead by Shawcross, crashed into the room. Margaret turned to confront Shawcross and his detachment of soldiers but found herself face to face with a staser pistol.

"What is the meaning of this, General Shawcross?"

"I'm placing you under arrest, Madam Supreme Commander," Shawcross said "You and everybody in this room."

"On what charge?"

"It was going to be espionage, but after what I've just heard, I think treason would be in order."

Penny and Cindy held onto each other. Donna took Margaret's hand. Laverne looked at the Doctor and had the strong desire to burst into tears. This stupid war may have cost Shirley Feeney her life. Then she saw something that puzzled her - The Doctor's cheesy grin.

"Treason!" Margaret said "I'm trying to stop this madness once and for all."

"You've been trying to sabotage our war effort for some time, Madam Supreme Commander," Shawcross said "Do you think I didn't notice Penny and Cindy's work. I was waiting for the opportunity to expose you and take charge of the effort myself, and I will start by having you and your two sisters executed."

"That is going to solve nothing," Donna said.

"And is going to get you killed, you miserable son of a bitch," Laverne said.

Laverne advanced on Shawcross with rage in her eyes. This bastard was going to get Shirley killed. She wasn't going to let it happen. Shawcross levelled his weapon at Laverne ready to shoot.

**THE ANGER WITHIN - (PART 2. PEPSI COLA HITS THE SPOT)**

**TRITON MAGNA**

Everybody in the room, except for Laverne, froze solid. Laverne could only see Shirley at that moment. She could only see Ming Na and Colonel Tiang and the firing squad that was awaiting her best friend. This bastard stood in the way of Laverne rescuing her best friend. She was determined to sweep this bastard out of the way even if it meant her getting hurt in the process.

"Laverne!" Donna screamed "No! This isn't the way."

Laverne continued to advance on Shawcross not hearing Donna's warning, or not wanting to hear it. If she couldn't save Shirley then she'd rather die, because life would be nothing without her best friend. Everybody could hear Shawcross charging up his weapon ready to fire. Everybody, except for Laverne and probably the Doctor, stopped breathing. Laverne, because she couldn't care less. The Doctor, because he knew something that nobody else in that room knew. The others only found out when a Rhino looking creature, a Judoon Colonel to be precise, stepped into the room and placed his weapon at Shawcross's temple. It was Shawcross's turn to freeze.

"I suggest that you drop it now," The Doctor said "The Judoon are not known for their patience."

The Judoon Colonel powered up his weapon to prove the Doctor's point.

"I really think you should drop it," The Doctor continued "I don't think Penny and Cindy would want their quarters messed up with your brains splattered all over it."

"We still have control of this complex," Shawcross said

"If he's here, I doubt that," The Doctor said "In fact, I suspect that this war is at an end."

In all this time, a mere ten seconds, Laverne had seen the Judoon trooper and had stopped advancing, mainly out of fear of him.

"Colonel?" The Doctor asked.

"We have taken control of the planet, Doctor, as ordered by the Shadow Proclamation."

"A little above and beyond the call of duty, Colonel Squealy," The Doctor said.

"It was necessary."

The Doctor looked at Shawcross.

"See, General. You start shooting, this turns into a bloodbath. Nobody, except our bloody thirsty Judoon Colonel here, wants that. Don't give him the satisfaction."

Despite her fear of the Judoon trooper, and that weapon levelled at her, Laverne continued staring down the General.

"Shawcross," Margaret said "It's over. It's time to talk peace."

Shawcross looked at this leader, and felt the cold steel of the gun at his temple as well as smelled the Judoon's foul breath. He could see the anger in Laverne's eyes, and the look of determination in the Doctor's. He was clearly not going to win this . He powered down his weapon and allowed the Judoon Colonel to disarm him. The Doctor moved quickly to catch a collapsing Laverne.

"It's okay, Laverne, it's over," He said.

**VIETNAM 1975**

For Shirley, it was a long way from being over. She may well have despised Walter but seing him being shot like that ripped her apart. She was back in her cold, stinking cell curled up like a ball with tears streaming down her face. The only hope she had was Laverne who was, according to her, on another planet involved in what sounded like a stupid, unnecessary war. All wars were stupid and unnecessary, all wars were started by politicians and had to be fought by ordinary men and women who had to die for leaders who refused to get around the table and talk out their problems. This one on a planet so far away was stupid in the extreme. They were fighting over who got the bigger slice of the financial pie for god's sake. Stupid, ridiculous and totally immature. Not unlike the Vietnam war, which wasn't over money, but was over ideology. All it needed was for the Communist states and the Western, NATO states to get around the table and thrash out some sort of agreement which everybody could live with. Nobody had to die, especially not the thousnads of American GI's who flew over to a country nobody had ever heard of just to be shot at in the hot, steaming jungles of Vietnam. If it wasn't for the Vietnam War, Walter wouldn't have met Ming Na. He and Shirley would still be together, and Laverne wouldn't be stuck on another planet with a man called The Doctor. The Doctor, Laverne's latest, and most exciting, boyfriend? He seemed to be a kind man, tough looking, a typical Laverne De Fazio boyfriend in fact, but definitely caring. Both Laverne and The Doctor promised to get revenge on Ming Na and that evil looking Colonel and free her. She was hoping that was going to be soon because she couldn't take much more of this. The cell door opened and Ming Na with two guards entered. Shirley took a deep breath and straightened herself up. There was no way she was going to show fear to this bitch.

"It's been a bad day for you, Shirley," Ming Na said.

"No worse than usual."

"Really?" Ming Na said with half a smile "Your husband has just been executed in front of you and that was 'no worse than usual'?"

"Precisely," Shirley said with her head held high.

"So you don't care that he was good in bed," Ming Na continued.

"I know that."

"Or that he called you 'my ball and chain', my prissy ball and chain in fact."

"He didn't."

"He did," Ming Na said "And he called you a lot more as well. I have a recording of the conversation, do you want to hear it?"

Shirley got to her feet, fists clenched. The guards released the safety catches of their weapons. Ming Na raised her hands to stop them.

"He was wrong," Ming Na said "You're not prissy, you have spirit, you have fight. You proved that by coming to this country to free that no good husband of yours. Why did you do that, Shirley? You wanted to kill him yourself did you?"

Shirley remained silent.

"Maybe I should have given you a gun and added you to the firing squad," Ming Na said.

"I would have shot you and that scummy Colonel of yours."

"That's why the idea was dismissed," Ming Na said "I think you are a dangerous woman. Alvira Plout was right about you. You could have been very effective as a front line trooper. But, I think you could have been better in my field."

"As a whore?"

Ming Na shrugged, and then slapped Shirley around the face.

"Where's Laverne De Fazio?"

"Who?"

"Your best friend," Ming Na said "The person you were talking to, the woman of your dreams."

"She isn't here," Shirley said with half a laugh "I imagined her."

"Imagined her? Really?"

"I have an active imagination."

Again Ming Na shrugged, again her right hand lashed out across Shirley's face. This time Shirley buckled over with the force of the blow.

"See her now?"

Shirley looked at her through gritted teeth.

"No!"

The two guards picked Shirley up. Ming Na looked at Shirley for a moment, then delivered a sharp blow to Shirley's stomach.

"Where is Laverne De Fazio?"

"On another planet."

That answer caught Ming Na by surprise.

"Another planet?"

"Called Triton Magna," Shirley said "She's helping stop a war."

"Trying to stop a war is she?" Ming Na smiled "She told you that did she, this imaginary best friend?"

"She did, and she also said that she's coming here to kill you."

Ming Na burst into laughter and then ordered the troopers to let her go. Shirley crashed to her knees.

"Then I better ready myself, haven't I," Ming Na smiled "Oh, by the way. The reason why I came in. It's your turn to face the firing squad. You will be shot at noon tomorrow. I hope Laverne De Fazio can get here by then, I'd love to shoot both of you together."

Ming Na ordered the troopers out.

"Say your prayers, Mrs Meaney, because when this cell door opens again, you wont be returning."

Ming Na burst into laughter and then left. Shirley curled up into a ball and started crying.

"Vernie! If you're coming, please hurry up."

The sobs became more audible and more painful to hear.

**TRITON MAGNA - THE COUNCIL CHAMBER**

Finally, under the control of the Shadow Proclamation's elite military force, the two sides got together. It was proving to be a very tense meeting, especially when the Judoon Colonel laid down the law.

"This planet is under temporary Shadow Proclamation control," He said "Anybody who breaks our rules will be dealt with harshly. You will sit in this room and you will hammer out an agreement this is satisfactory to all, or a military governor will be appointed to run this planet, and you wont like what he does to ensure that you obey the rules."

"It's your choice," The Doctor said "Sort this out, or face a bleak future under the rule of the jack boot."

"Doctor!" Donna pleaded.

Both Margaret and Penny joined the plea. Cindy just sobbed on Penny's shoulder. The Doctor looked at Laverne and cringed. Laverne wanted to go over to Cindy but felt herself being stopped by the Doctor.

"Please, Doctor," Margaret said "You can't leave us like this."

"Margaret, Donna, Penny, I don't like this idea," The Doctor said "But the Shadow Proclamation are calling the shots. You have intelligent people in this room. You should be able to thrash out some sort of agreement and avoid military occupation. See this as an opportunity, not a burden."

"Doctor," The Colonel said "You have a job to do. I suggest that you and Miss De Fazio do that job."

The Doctor looked at the Colonel.

"Don't hurt them, please."

"Go!"

The Doctor looked at Donna, Margaret, Penny and Cindy.

"I'll be back," The Doctor said "Please have this sorted out by my return, for your sake."

"We'll try," Margaret said.

The Doctor and Laverne headed for The Doctor's TARDIS. He opened the door but then looked back at everybody in that room and saw Donna, Margaret, Penny and Cindy being virtually frogmarched to their seats.

"Doc!" Laverne pleaded.

"Yeah!" The Doctor said.

He let Laverne enter the TARDIS and then followed. He shut the door and approached the console.

"I hope they're gonna be alright," Laverne said.

"So do I," The Doctor said

He took a deep breath, and set the TARDIS in motion.

"Vietnam 1975, here we come."

**VIETNAM 1975**

Alvira Plout felt sick. The television was full of Walter's execution and Shirley's face as he was being executed. She also felt guilty. She was guilty about abandoning Shirley to her fate. She was convinced now that she should have forced Shirley to go with her. she shouldn't have allowed Shirley to take such an enormous risk in order to save a man who made her look like a fool, who dumped her and her daughter for a cute piece of skirt.

"Wasn't your fault, Sarge," Murdock said.

Plout gave Murdock a look.

"You went for help," Murdock continued "The help arrived too late. You can't hold yourself responsible."

"For once the fool is right," BA said.

"That's not what Laverne De Fazio is going to say when I bring her best friend home in a box," Plout said.

"Bring her home?"

"I have to," Plout said "I have to get her out of there dead or alive. I owe it to both De Fazio and Feeney."

She looked at her watch.

"Where's Hannibal and Faceman?"

"Meeting an Alien with two hearts," Murdock answered.

BA swoted him with the paper he was reading.

"Fool!"

"The Doctor is a Time Lord from the the planet Gallifrey," Murdock answered.

"Stop that jive before I hurt you," BA warned.

Plout allowed herself a smile. Murdock was a case for the loony bin, always has been. Aliens with two hearts from the planet Gallifrey indeed! She and BA shared resigned looks.

"It's true," Murdock protested "He travels around in a time ship called a TARDIS. It's an acronym for Time and Relative Dimension in Space."

"A TARDIS?" BA said "From the planet Gallifrey!"

"He gets worse," Plout suggested.

"I'll have the fool committed personally," BA said.

"You'll be laughing on the other side of your face when you find out I'm telling the truth."

Both BA and Plout looked at each other, and then smiled pityingly at Murdock.

**A SAIGON ALLEYWAY**

The air was still and quiet. Two drunken Vietnamesse soldiers staggered out of a brothel into the alleyway. They swayed down an alleyway humming a song slightly out of tune. They stopped on hearing a strnage sound, the sound reminiscent of a dying horse. It grew louder and louder until something appeared in front of them - a blue Metropolitan Police Box. they looked at each other and decided that they had sobered up pretty quickly. Common sense dictated over valour in that instance and they ran like the clappers.

**THE TARDIS**

The Doctor looked at the two soldiers run away and cursed his luck.

"We move, Doc?" Laverne suggested.

"We don't have time," The Doctor said "We just have to be careful."

The Doctor looked at Laverne and saw that she had changed into a typical Vietnamesse outfit of the period, a neutral black pant suit of sorts. Not the perfect disguise, especially with the small 'L' she insisted sewing onto the outfit, a dangerous habit that he was going to have to get her out of, but it was passable at a distance.

"Where are we going?" Laverne asked.

"To find a man called Hannibal Smith," The Doctor said "He should be meeting me at the moment."

"You?"

"Remember Peri and Erimem?"

"And the alien kid," Laverne added.

The Doctor nodded.

"It was about this time that I met Colonel Smith in order to deal with rescue of the child, and of course Peri and Erimem," The Doctor looked thoughtful "I suspect he had Shirley Feeney on his mind at the time."

"Isn't he going to suspcious about meeting you twice in such a short time?"

"Remember me telling you that I looked different."

Laverne thought for a moment. It was in the dream/telepathic contact that she had with Shirley. He made her take him to another cell where she saw the girls that he called Peri and Erimem. She also remembered him telling her that he had this enviable ability to regenerate into another body.

"Blonde hair, a celery on his lapel, and a fascination with Cricket," Laverne said.

"Well done," The Doctor grinned "I see you've been looking me up on the TARDIS data bank."

"So how are you going to introduce yourself?" Laverne challenged.

The Doctor tapped his nose mysteriously.

"Shall we get going?"

Laverne shrugged and followed the Doctor out of the TARDIS.

**A ROOM IN VIETNAM**

Plout was jolted out of her sleep by a knock on the door. Her instinct was to answer it but BA stopped her.

"Wait," He said.

Plout nodded. He was of course right. It had only been a few days since Saigon fell, they were still rounding up and arresting American spies, and Plout and BA looked American even with medical uniforms. There was another knock, followed by two more. Everybody breathed again, it was the prearranged signal suggesting that it was either Hannibal or Face. Still, they had to be careful.

"Murdock," BA said.

The Captain looked at his Sergeant with a touch of annoyance but then shrugged and went to open the door.

"You love doing that, don't you?" Plout said.

"Fool deserves it," BA said.

Murdock opened the door to admit three people - Hannibal, Templeton Peck and a man wearing an Edwardian cricketing outfit with a celery on his lapel.

"BA, Murdock, Sergeant Plout," Hannibal said "This is Doctor John Smith, he has a problem which he needs our urgent help with."

That made Plout bristle. She was on her feet bursting with anger.

"What about Feeney?" Plout almost exploded "We can't just abandon her."

"Hear him out," Hannibal said "It coincides. If we do this right, we might be able to kill two birds with one stone."

Hannibal looked at the Doctor in his Fifth incarnation and gestured that he continued. The Doctor thanked Hannibal and looked at the others, even Plout stopped bristling long enough to listen.

"What I'm about to say you might find difficult to believe, but I must impress on you that this is of the utmost importance. Millions, maybe billions of lives are at stake."

Now Plout was taking in the English tones of this man's voice with some interest. The words that were coming out seemed ridiculous, but coming out of this Doctor's mouth it seemed credible. There was authority and knowledge backing up every word he was saying.

**A BAR IN VIETNAM**

Laverne looked around nervously as the Ninth Doctor talked in what was allegedly Vietnamesse, but sounded like good English to her, to the bar tender. She was told that was because of the Universal Translator within the TARDIS that switched on the moment they landed and was affecting everything within the area. Therefore, she was speaking perfect Vietnamesse and still be speaking perfect English even this far away from the TARDIS. Implusable, maybe, but she had no other explanation offered, therefore, she had to accept it.

"A man like this was here," She heard the bar tender say "He left a few minutes ago with two other men, a Doctor and a man wearing a very strange outfit who also claimed to be a Doctor."

"Describe the outfit," Laverne heard the Doctor say.

"Long frock coat, large cream striped trousers. He wore a celery in his lapel."

The Doctor frowned.

"Do you know where they went?"

He produced money from his pocket and placed it on the table. The Bar Tender examined the money.

"It's good," The Doctor said "Now where did they go?"

The Bar Tender looked around and scribbled down something on a pad. He tore the strip of paper off and handed it to the Doctor.

"It's a couple of blocks west of here," The Bar Tender said.

The Doctor nodded.

"I suggest that you be careful," The Doctor said "You're about to get a visit."

Both the Bar Tender and Laverne looked at him.

"Trust me," He said "I'd strongly advise you to get rid of any American influence fast."

The Bar Tender nodded.

"Thank you," He said.

He left his bar and quickly told his staff to get rid of all things American, urgently. The Doctor nodded with satisfaction at his handiwork.

"How the hell did you know that?" Laverne asked.

"Later, Laverne," The Doctor said "Time to leave."

Laverne took in the urgency in the Doctor's voice and followed him out. They were just in time as Soldiers crashed into the bar acting on a tip off that American spies were using the bar.

**THE ROOM IN VIETNAM**

Plout was having difficulty swallowing the Doctor's story. Yes, it seemed credible and the evidence that he was producing looked convincing, but a child kidnapped from an alien royal family, a child with information that could save lives, and a girl who could have been an Egyptian Pharoah from god knows when BC, come on!

"Is this alien child some sort of witch?" Murdock asked.

Oh, come on, Murdock, you are not that mad, Plout thought.

"He has magical powers, yes," The Fifth Doctor answered "If it's exploited, he could do a great deal of damage."

"You rescued him from his original kidnappers," Templeton said "But some sort of force brought you here?"

"You have understood correctly, Mr Peck," The Doctor said.

"Any idea who?" Hannibal asked "And why?"

The Doctor shook his head.

"All I know is that somebody or something took control of my TARDIS and brought us here," He said "We don't know who, we don't know why. It has created a dangerous situation for the child and for this planet, and we have to deal with it fast before it gets out of hand."

"What actually happened?" Murdock asked.

"The child escaped Peri and Erimem's custody and left the TARDIS looking for an adventure. Peri and Erimem tried to find him only to be captured by Viet Cong forces."

"And the Kid?" Plout finally asked.

"Captured at the same time."

"If he had magical gifts as you claim, why didn't he just use them against the VC?"

"He did," The Doctor answered "But even magical powers can't stop bullets. When they threatened to shoot Peri and Erimem, his relationship with them made him surrender."

"And you saw all of this?"

"I did."

"Why didn't you try to stop them?"

"Sergeant!" Hannibal said with impatience.

Plout was about to tell Hannibal that this was a load of rubbish, that they should be focusing on freeing Shirley Meaney, when a knock on the door made them freeze. It turned out to be the special knock. Hannibal gestured for BA to answer the door. The Sergeant took out a weapon and went over to the door.

"Who is it?"

"A friend," It was the voice of the Ninth Doctor.

BA looked over to Hannibal for guidance. The Colonel shook his head.

"Who was the second president of the United States?" BA asked.

"John Adams," A female voice answered.

The voice made Plout take notice.

"De Fazio?"

Hannibal looked quizzically at Plout. Plout moved to the door.

"Laverne De Fazio, is that you?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Who am I?"

"You sound like Sergeant Alvira Plout."

Plout looked at Hannibal. Hannibal again shook his head. It wasn't enough.

"What was the nickname you and Shirley Feeney gave me when we first met?"

"The Frog."

Plout gestured for BA to open the door. BA looked at Hannibal. Hannibal looked at Plout for guidance.

"It is Laverne De Fazio, I don't know who her companion is, but the person on the other side of this door is Shirley Meaney's best friend."

"Please let us in," The Ninth Doctor said "We can help."

Hannibal thought for a moment, and then nodded. BA opened the door to reveal The Ninth Doctor and Laverne De Fazio. Laverne almost immediately launched herself at Plout and knocked her to the ground with a punch. Both Templeton Peck and the Ninth Doctor prevented Laverne following up.

"Why did you abandon Shirl?" Laverne screamed.

"She told me to, De Fazio," Plout said "I didn't want to leave her. She told me to get help."

"She could die."

"I know, Laverne, I know," Plout said "I'm sorry."

Templeton and the Doctor released Laverne. Laverne and Plout looked at each other for a moment and then hugged.

"I'm sorry, Laverne," Plout added "I am truly sorry."

Laverne took a deep breath and broke the hug.

"What are you doing about getting her out of there?"

Hannibal stepped forward.

"We wil try, Miss De Fazio."

A cough made everybody look at the Fifth Doctor.

"What about my problem?" He asked.

"We can kill two birds with one stone,"The Ninth Doctor said.

The Fifth Doctor turned to the Ninth ready to remonstrate with him. The moment he did that there was instant recognition. The Fifth Doctor almost staggered back in shock.

"You cannot be here."

"In this case the laws of time allow me to be here." The Ninth Doctor said.

The two Doctors looked at each other, both shaking their heads.

"Excuse me," BA said "What is this jive?"

"An impossibility," The Fifth Doctor said "I cannot be in the same place at the same time."

"Yet here we are," The Ninth Doctor countered "The laws of time have been suspended."

"By whom?"

"The Shadow Proclamation," The Ninth Doctor said "Our problems coincide, we have to work together to free Peri, Erimem, Shirley Feeney and the alien child."

"The Time Lords will not allow it," The Fifth Doctor argued.

"The Time Lords are not around to care."

"Meaning?"

"They've all been wiped out. The Daleks destroyed every last one of them. I am the Last of the Time Lords."

The Fifth Doctor had a strong need to find a chair at that moment. His legs were about to give way. The chair was supplied by the quick thinking Plout which the Doctor gratefully sat down in.

"All of them?"

The Ninth Doctor nodded.

"How?"

"Can't tell you," The Ninth Doctor said "All I can say is that we got all of them as well. We just blew each other out of space and time."

A shrill whistle broke the uncomfortable tension in the air. It forced both Doctors to look at the person responsible - Laverne De Fazio.

"We have our own problems here and now, remember," She said.

The Fifth Doctor straightened himself up.

"You are right, Miss De Fazio," He said "I can worry about the future later. I have Peri, Erimem, and the heir to the throne of Ragossa to save."

"And I have Shirley Feeney to save."

The Ninth Doctor suddenly looked quizzically at the Fifth.

"Are you talking about Frederick, The Duke of Ragossa?"

"One and the same."

"So that's why the Shadow Proclamation allowed me to get involved with this. We do have a problem."

The Ninth Doctor looked at Hannibal.

"Colonel Smith, I hope you can get us to the Prison Complex."

"It wont be easy."

"Maybe, maybe not," The Doctor said producing his sonic screwdriver.

"How did you get that?" The Fifth Doctor said.

"I built it."

"You don't have the technical skills."

"Yes we do," The Ninth Doctor said "We just forgot."

Plout pulled Laverne aside.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"They are one and the same person, but different incarnations," Laverne said.

Plout shook her head.

"What about that contraption your Doctor is holding?"

"This contraption, Sergeant Plout," The Ninth Doctor said "Is the key to getting us into a Prison complex and freeing four very important people."

"A sonic screwdriver," Laverne added "It can get us in anywhere."

"The key to success," The Ninth Doctor grinned "Just get us there, Colonel, I'll get us in."

Hannibal looked at the Fifth Doctor, who just shrugged.

**THE PRISON CELL**

Shirley couldn't sleep. She knew that in a few hours, unless Laverne and this Doctor friend of hers turn up to save her, she was likely to be taken to the same place where Walter was shot, and executed herself. Memories started to flash by. The school prom; her crush on Ritchie Cuningham; The Fonz and the way he was he was able to deal with things without messing up his cool demeanour; the first time she and Laverne moved into their apartment in Knapp Street, and how it very nearly didn't happen. Her mother was moving to California, and Shirley was expecting to go with her. It was Frank De Fazio who persuaded her mother to let her stay in Milwaukee with Laverne. She remembered Carmine, Lenny and Squiggy, and the fun, and it was fun, she and Laverne whilst living in Milwaukee and in Burbank. Then the change; her marriage to Walter; the day she wrote that goodbye letter to Laverne and went to Tokyo and then to Vietnam itself with Walter; the idyllic start to the marriage, including the birth of her daughter. Then the recriminations started, Walter was starting to spend more and more time away, on spying missions as it turned out, and that provoked the arrival of Ming Na, the allegedly poor Vietnamesse girl who landed on their doorstep and into their life, and eventually into Walter's bed. Then the recent events came into view; hers and Alvira Plout's arrival in Vietnam; her capture by Ming Na and Colonel Tiang; her torture; and her subsequent witnessing of Walter's execution. That was only lightened by Laverne's, albeit a ghostly version, arrival with this mysterious Doctor. That gave her hope, hope that was going to be snatched away from her if they didn't hurry up.

"Shirl!"

Shirley looked up and saw Laverne standing there. She could see that it was ghost Laverne and not the real Laverne by the aura that Laverne was giving out.

"They're going to shoot me, Vernie," Shirley said "At noon tomorrow, they are going to take me out and execute me."

"No, they're not."

"How are you going to stop them from Triton Magna?"

"I'm not on Triton Magna, Shirl," Laverne said "I'm in Vietnam with Sergeant Plout and the guys you persuaded to bring you here."

"And the Doctor?"

"Two Doctors."

"Two?"

"Shirl, The Doctor can change his body when he dies. I'm with one of his former selves at the moment."

"Laverne, you and your fantasies."

"Shirl, we're coming to get you."

Shirley looked at Laverne and saw in her eyes that she was telling her the truth.

"Are you really coming, Vernie?"

"Yes, Shirl, I am," Laverne said "We will get you out. Just hold on."

**THE AMBULANCE**

Laverne opened her eyes and saw the Ninth Doctor and Plout. The Doctor was smiling at her.

"Well done, Laverne," The Doctor said.

Plout took Laverne's hand.

"I'm proud of you Private De Fazio," Plout said "I don't know what you just did, but, I'm proud of you."

The Doctor smiled that cheesy, all knowing grin that was a comfort at this moment.

"Okay," Hannibal announced from the drivers seat "Game on."

They had just arrived at the security gate of the prison complex, and they were being approached by a Vietcong soldier. The Fifth Doctor gave the soldier a pass which suggested that he was a representative of the United Nations.

"Medicine Sans Fronteries," The Fifth Doctor said "We're here to ensure the well being of the captives you have here under the Geneva Convention."

"All prisoners are being treated well," A Chief Security Guard who had joined the soldier.

"I want to see for myself," The Fifth Doctor said "That pass gives me the right to enter and to make examinations. Unless you want to take it up with the entire United Nations security council, and the Secretary General himself, you will let us in to carry out these inspections."

Both the Chief Security Guard and the soldier looked doubtful.

"Do you want to start another war with the entire world?" The Fifth Doctor asked "It's a war the Vietcong will not win."

The Chief Security Guard got onto his radio for instructions. The gate was then opened and Hannibal was allowed to drive on through.

"Nice job, Doc," Hannibal said "You even convinced me."

"Oh, I had the backing, Colonel Smith" The Fifth Doctor said "There would have been trouble if I hadn't been allowed to enter."

In the back of the Ambulance, the Ninth Doctor smirked. It was actually true. One phone call to Brigadier Aliaster Gordon Lethbridge Stewart and within the hour they would have been giving them all tea and crumpets after the Vietcong leader had been given an ear blasting by the Secretary General himself. Once they were out of sight, the Ambulance stopped for long enough so that The Ninth Doctor, Laverne, Plout and BA could get out.

"Good luck," The Fifth Doctor said.

"Just be at the rendezvous point," Laverne said "We're gonna have to get out of here fast."

Both the Fifth and the Ninth Doctor exchanged glances. They knew exactly what was going to happen. They knew that this was going to be last time they will see each other, for now that is.

"Stop the jabber and move," BA said.

The Doctor looked at BA and saw the serious look on his face. He, Laverne and Plout followed BA whilst, at the same time, the Ambulance moved off. The Docotr produced a map supplied to them by somebody who still American sympathies, somebody who informed them of Colonel Tiang's purge on the bar not long after the Doctor and Laverne left.

"Okay, where?" Plout asked.

"Over there," The Doctor said pointing in a westerly direction.

"You sure?" BA asked.

"The map is," The Doctor said.

"That poor guy went to a lot of trouble getting us that map," Laverne added.

With that, the quartet moved swiftly to the door. The Doctor produced his trusty sonic screwdriver and used it to open the door. Both BA and Plout were amazed when the door sprung open.

"I want one of those." Plout said.

The Doctor smiled and allowed both Plout and Laverne to enter before following with BA. He then used the sonic screwdriver to lock the door. They had entered what looked like the kitchens, if you could call it such. It wasn't very clean, and there were rats seemingly everywhere. Laverne had to stifle a scream when a rat seemingly crawled over her foot.

"I think we should get the health and safety people in here, pronto," The Doctor said with disgust.

"You don't say," Plout said "This place is a health hazard."

"I say that we stop the jabber and get moving," BA said.

"He wants us to stop the jabber, Doc," Laverne said.

"He's like a stuck record," The Doctor said.

That earned them both a glare from BA.

"Jabber stopped," Laverne said with a smile.

She pulled an imaginary zip across her mouth. The Doctor shook his head and started leading the team out of the kitchen. Within a minute they had found a flight of stairs. The Doctor looked at the map again.

"The high security detention area is on the third floor," The Doctor said "Shall we?"

BA pushed on past and went up.

"That guy has the manners of a pig," Plout suggested.

The Doctor shrugged and allowed both Plout and Laverne to follow. They had been lucky so far. He was hoping that his and their luck was going to hold. They soon found themselves on the third floor and faced with a problem, a locked door. BA looked at the Doctor. The Doctor smiled and produced his sonic screwdriver again. Within seconds the door sprung open.

"I love that sonic screwdriver," Laverne said.

"That's why I want one," Plout added.

"Map!" BA ordered.

The Doctor gave BA the map. BA opened it up and looked at it.

"This way," He said with supreme confidence.

He strode up the corridor. Laverne and Plout followed. The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to ensure that the door was shut again and then followed. It seemed that BA was right. they had reached the entrance to the top security area without any problems. Now, they were face to face with a bigger problem, a locked door which could only be accesed with a combination lock.

"I suppose you don't have the combination?" The Doctor asked BA.

"That's your job, man," BA said.

"I had a feeling you were going to say that," The Doctor said.

He started to study the lock.

"Can you do it, Doc?" Laverne asked

"I have to," The Doctor said.

He produced his sonic screwdriver and set it to a lower harmonic range. He then got to work on the combination lock.

**THE PRISON CELL**

Shirley could hear footsteps which stopped outside her cell. She held her breath as the cell door was opened to reveal, to Shirley's disappointment, her chief tormenter, Ming Na. There was a man with her. He was wearing an Edwardian cricket outfit and was sporting a stick of celery on his lapel. It was the Fifth Doctor.

"Hello," The Doctor said with a smile that radiated confidence "My name is Doctor John Smith, I'm with the Unified Nations Intelligence Task Force and am temporarily connected to Medicine Sans Frontieres."

"Are you here to get me out of here?" Shirley asked.

"Sadly, no."

"They're going to execute me," Shirley said "I've done nothing wrong."

"Unfortunately, you were caught spying in enemy territory," The Doctor said "I can try to stop the execution using my contacts within the United Nations, but that will take longer than you have."

"Please try!" Shirley pleaded.

"I will certainly try," The Doctor said "But it could be out of my hands."

The Doctor turned to Ming Na.

"Mrs Meaney is due for execution at midday tomorrow," Ming Na said "The judgement has already been passed."

"Surely if an appeal was lodged," The Fifth Doctor said.

"I will be honest with you, Doctor Smith," Ming Na said with a mock sincerity that even the Doctor was seeing through "An appeal will be denied. You have to understand the situation in our country at the moment. We have just won a war which cost a lot of Vietnamesse lives. The people want blood, American blood. The rule of Ho Chi Minn's law is absolute. Mrs Meaney is a convicted American spy. To not execute her would be seen as a sign of weakness to which our enemies will soon exploit."

"You are showing your strength by committing an act of barbarism, to an American woman?"

"This American woman has been found guilty of espionage and sedition. there can be only one punishment," Ming Na said "A punishment which I do regret, Doctor."

Shirley cringed at the evil in the woman's attempt at sincerity. She could see that Ming Na was enjoying playing this game, as it was adding mental pressure to the torture that Shirley had already endured under her hands. It was subtle, but it was still torture. The one thing that helped Shirley at that moment was the look of anger on the Fifth Doctor's face.

"That, madam. is an act of murder for which your nation will be punished for," The Doctor said.

"Murder?"

"Yes," The Doctor said "Murder. You have already committed one murder. To kill this woman in cold blood for attempting to rescue somebody that was important to her would be seen as murder."

"She was caught in an act of espionage."

"Where?"

"In a hospital."

"In a hospital that she helped set up with her husband, hardly espionage."

"She was caught, sentence has been pronounced, end of story."

"Is it?" The Doctor said "History will soon say different."

"Is that a threat?"

"A warning," The Fifth Doctor answered "A warning which you cannot ignore."

"I can have you shot alongside Mrs Meaney, Doctor Smith."

"I am here under the flag of truce," The Doctor said "To do so will be an act of war. You've only just driven the Americans out of your country, and you took a lot of casualties in doing so. Another war with countries of the United Nations so soon afterwards would be an act of suicide."

"The United Nations?"

"It could be worse, a lot worse," The Doctor said "The rule of law works both ways, Madame Ming Na. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to examine Mrs Meaney, and I would suggest that you bear in mind what I've just said if you're thinking about locking me up in here and not letting me leave afterwards."

Shirley watched the Fifth Doctor and Ming Na stare each other out. This was the first time Ming Na had been bestd by anybody, and Shirley felt a sense of satisfaction at witnessing it.

"Knock when you want to leave, Doctor ," Ming Na said.

"Good decision."

Ming Na left. The Fifth Doctor waited until the door was shut before sitting next to Shirley.

"We're getting you out, Mrs Meaney," The Fifth Doctor said "There's a rescue team on its way as I speak. Just be ready."

"Thank you, Doctor Smith," Shirley said.

"Doctor, just Doctor," The Fifth Doctor said.

"Doctor?" Shirley said "Do you know a man with short hair and a leather jacket, tough looking, who calls himself The Doctor?"

"Intimately," The Fifth Doctor smiled "As you will very soon. If you haven't already."

"You mentioned that your death will start a war," Shirley pressed.

"That part is true," The Fifth Doctor said "My people will not stand for their President being executed for something that really has nothing to do with them."

"Your people being Time Lords?"

"You've heard of us?"

"Through Laverne De Fazio."

"Ah, your telepathic connection with Miss De Fazio," The Fifth Doctor smiled "That is actually quite strong. Something that my counterpart hopefully will explore to its full potential."

"Why haven't I noticed it before?"

"Because you've never been in a position to use it before," The Doctor answered "Now that I've met you, I understand why my counterpart has been drawn to you and Miss De Fazio, and why you have to be rescued. You have a shared destiny with two other people that you will soon meet."

"You could rescue me," Shirley said.

"Sadly, again no," The Doctor said "I can't interfere with the flow of time. However, brave heart, Shirley Feeney, and I'm calling you by your maiden name for a reason, you will get out of here alive. Now, we need to conduct a little medical examination."

The Doctor produced a stethscope and started to examine Shirley.

**OUTSIDE THE MAXIMUM SECURITY AREA**

The Doctor was taking a great deal of care in his examination of the lock. It was a little more complicated than he thought. He could have opened it but it would have set off an alarm which would have brought every solidier in this complex running.

"Doctor!" Laverne urged.

"We will get there, Laverne."

He stopped for a moment and closed his eyes as if he was getting a telepathic communication from somebody.

"Doctor?" Plout said "What's happening?"

"Just finding out where Shirley Meaney is being kept," The Doctor said.

"Via a telepathic link with your former self?" Laverne asked.

"That's the one thing I like about you, Laverne De Fazio," The Doctor said "You learn fast."

"Stop the jabber and get on with it," BA said.

"Yes sir!" The Doctor said giving BA a salute.

He continued his examination of the lock.

**THE PRISON CELL**

The Fifth Doctor concluded his examination and got to his feet. He looked at Ming Na with brief contempt, but then nodded to confirm that he had finished.

"Excellent," Ming Na said.

"You are aware that you will be punished for this."

"By God?"

"By history."

"My dear Doctor Smith, don't you know that the victors in any conflict gets to write the history books."

"Sadly," The Fifth Doctor said "That is the truth."

He took Shirley by the hand.

"I'm so sorry, Mrs Meaney, there is nothing I can do to help you," He said "Brave heart."

Shirley squeezed the Fifth Doctors' hand.

"Thank you for trying," Shirley said.

The Fifth Doctor smiled briefly at Shirley and then let her go. He followed Ming Na out of the cell. Shirley slumped back onto the cot and burst into tears, and it wasn't tears in despair, it was tears of relief. Doctor John Smith had just given her hope.

**OUTSIDE THE SECURITY COMPLEX**

"Got you!" The Doctor said in triumph.

To prove it, they could hear the satisfying click of the door opening.

"I'm definitely getting one of those sonic screwdriver," Plout said.

The Doctor carefully pushed the door open and found that he had deactivated the alarm system.

"Ladies first," The Doctor said.

Both Laverne and Plout entered, followed by BA. The Doctor smiled at his handiwork and followed.

**THE PRISON CELL**

Shirley was little more expectant when she heard the key to her cell door turn again. She was hoping that that handsome Doctor in the Edwardian outfit was returning to whisk her out of here. What she saw was the smiling face of Ming Na.

"Enjoy that diversion, Shirley?" Ming Na "I know I did."

"Where is he?"

"Visiting the infirmary," Ming Na answered "There seems to be a boy there that he's interested in. One of Colonel Tiang's pet projects."

"A child?"

"Tiang's responsibility, not mine, I like them older."

"You sick bitch!"

A guard entered and hauled Shirley to her feet. Her hands were once again tied behind her back.

"You can't shoot me now while that Doctor's here," Shirley said.

"Who's shooting you?" Ming Na said "Colonel Tiang has his pet projects, I have mine. You are about to be introduced to one."

"Torture?"

"Could be an escape route?" Ming Na said "A chance for you to live. You would have to kill me to do so, but I suspect you wouldn't mind that."

Shirley looked defiantly at Ming Na.

"Of course you would," Ming Na smiled "Take her!"

The guard hauled Shirley out of the cell.

**DOWN THE CORRIDOR**

"Where is she, Doc?" Laverne said.

"Around the corner, third cell," The Doctor said.

"I hope you've got that sonic screwdriver ready," Laverne said "Because we are about to break her out."

Laverne almost turned the corner at a run. She stopped in shock as she saw Shirley being taken out of her cell by Ming Na and a guard.

"Shirl!"

Ming Na, Shirley and the guard turned to see Laverne running down the corridor towards them.

"Let her go, you bitch!" She was screaming as she ran towards them.

They could also see the Doctor, Plout and BA turn the corner, and could hear Plout shout.

"No, De Fazio!"

Everything seemed to go into slow motion. Laverne caught up with the guard and pushed him off. She took Shirley by the arm and started hauling her towards the Doctor, BA and Plout. More guards arrived. One struck Laverne around the head rendering her unconscious, others approached The Doctor, BA and Plout. BA took out a gun and shot two of them. The three of them took the opportunity to dive for cover.

"Run!" The Doctor ordered.

"What about De Fazio?" Plout said.

"Move!" BA shouted.

"We can't leave her and Feeney," Plout said.

"Trust me, it's in hand," The Doctor said "Go and find Hannibal and my former self, they need you."

Plout looked doubtful.

"Go!" The Doctor ordered.

A guard emerged from around the corner. The Doctor knocked him out with heavy punch, thus giving BA a chance to take Plout's hand and run down the corridor. Another guard trying to shoot BA and Plout but was brought down with a hefty rugby tackle from the Doctor. The Doctor could see Ming Na and other guards haul a sobbing Shirley and an unconscious Laverne down the corridor. He also could see more guards emerge to come after him. He smiled his cheesy smile, waved at them and started running in the opposite direction.

**TWO HOURS LATER**

The cell was totally different to the one Shirley had been in. For a start it was totally white and very, almost medically, clean. Secondly, she wasn't alone. She was cradling Laverne De Fazio's head. She gently stroked Laverne's mousey blonde hair whillst tears fell from her own eyes. She saw Laverne as her knight in shining armour. The Knight that would scoop her up and ride away like Prince Valiant, Robin Hood, or all those gallant heroes from the silver screen that would risk all to save the heroine. Okay, Laverne De Fazio was a woman, but, the same principle applied. Now, Laverne was as much a prisoner as she was, and as much in danger of being executed. Shirley looked around her new cell and wondered what she was doing here. Ming Na suggested that she had a special project. What was that project? What part would Laverne and Shirley play in it?

"Vernie, why did you do something so stupid?"

Shirley kissed the top of Laverne's head.

"Thanks for trying to be my knight in shining armour," Shirley said "It may have got you killed, but, it was appreciated."

She felt Laverne's head and was happy that the bump she felt was going down. Laverne would have a headache but nothing serious.

"I love you, Vernie," Shirley said "I suppose I always have done, but my dream of picket fences, collies called Dave, two children and a handsome, rich Doctor got in the way."

Laverne chose that moment to open her eyes. She winced as if feeling a blinding pain.

"Shirl?"

"It's okay, Vernie, I'm here."

Shirley massaged Laverne's head and was glad that she wasn't massaging the head of somebody in her imagination. The Laverne De Fazio she was holding was real.

"You do that good, Shirl," Laverne said.

With Shirley's help, Laverne sat up and looked around.

"Plout, BA, The Doctor, are they here?"

"Only you were stupid enough to charge down a corridor and attack the VC head on," Shirley said "You could have been shot."

"The Doctor got away, good."

"Laverne?"

"I allowed myself to be caught," Laverne said.

"Are you mad?!"

"Shirl, I have a trick up my sleeve," Laverne smiled.

"Sorry, De Fazio," Ming Na's voice boomed "That small bit of plastic explosives you had hidden has been found."

Laverne looked at Shirley. Shirley nodded.

"Not quite what I meant," Laverne whispered to Shirley.

She tried standing up but found that she was handcuffed to Shirley. Shirley smiled in resignation. They managed to haul themselves up together.

"Thank you for turning up. Laverne," Ming Na said "It makes what I had in mind for Shirley a little more enjoyable."

"Glad to oblige, bitch!" Laverne shouted "You gonna shoot us the way you shot Walter."

"Possibly," Ming Na said "Or maybe I'm going to give you and Shirley a fighting chance to live. But, as I told Shirley, you'll have to kill me first."

"That will be a pleasure, Ming Na," Laverne said "You hurt my best friend, you hurt me, now you gonna pay."

"Laverne?" Shirely sounded terrified.

This was not the Laverne De Fazio that she knew. This Laverne De Fazio was angrier, and lot more reckless than she ever was. Laverne must have sensed that Shirley was upset and worried sick because she suddenly pulled Shirley into a hug.

"It will be alright, Shirl," Laverne said "Trust me."

"Sweet," Ming Na said.

"Shall we get on with it," Laverne said.

"Eager for the execution, De Fazio?"

"Eager to kill you, Ming Na," Laverne said "Your history is already written. This is the day you die."

"Really," Ming Na said "Somebody else suggested that history will punish me. But then as I reminded Doctor Smith, the history books are always written by the victors."

"Trust me, Ming Na, your death is written in stone," Laverne said "This is the day you die."

There was silence.

"Cat got your tongue?" Shirley said "Maybe you can't escape history, Ming Na."

"Possibly," Ming Na finally said "But, I get to kill you two first."

"Sorry, bitch, it don't happen that way," Laverne said "I'm not here as your prisoner, I'm here as your executioner."

"We'll see who gets executed," Ming Na said "There's a door to your left."

Shirley looked puzzled.

"What's going on, Laverne?" Shirley said.

"The something I have up my sleeve," Laverne said "It isn't an object, it's an event."

"Don't understand."

"You will," Laverne said.

"If I'm destined to die, then so be it," Ming Na said "I will bring you down with me."

"Sorry, Ming Na, it wont happen," Laverne said "You should have had us shot. Because now you've sealed your own fate."

"Vernie!" Shirley said.

Laverne pulled Shirley closer to her.

"We are coming to execute you, bitch," Laverne said "So you'd better start running."

They went to the door and pulled it opened. They walked out into a long white corridor.

"Okay, which way, Ming Na?"

There was silence, not even a pin-prick could be heard.

"I think you got to her," Shirley said "Nice going, Vernie."

"I'm stating fact, Shirl," Laverne said "The Doctor told me everything that's going to happen. You and I will kill Ming Na today."

"Both of us?"

"Sorry, Shirl," Laverne said "We can't change history."

Shirley looked down the white corridor. They say that silence can be deafening. It could also be terrifying as you know you were one step from danger, and if Laverne was right, one step from destiny, one step from being an executioner. Shirley Feeney wasn't sure she liked that idea.

"I don't either, Shirl," Laverne said "It's the way it has to be."

Shirley took Laverne's hand, and was relieved to feel that it was clammy. She was also relieved and a little puzzled about how Laverne could read her mind.

"I've always been able to, Shirley Feeney," Laverne smiled "The Doctor unlocked the door and showed me how to, as he will show you how to read my mind."

And Shirley certainly didn't like that idea.

"Which way?" Shirley asked.

Laverne squeezed Shirley's hand and closed her eyes as if to get inspiration. Something entered both their heads, a voice, the voice of the Doctor. Laverne opened her eyes and saw Shirley looking at her in surprise.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"That voice in my head?"

"That was proof that you have similar abilities to me," Laverne said "That was the Doctor telling us to go east."

Shirley closed her eyes this time.

_"Go east, Shirley," _The Doctor telepathed_ "Trust me."_

"_I hope you're right, Doc," _Laverne thought.

_"Vernie?"_

_"Nice to hear you, Shirl," _Laverne thought.

_"Go east, Laverne, Shirley," _The Doctor said "_Trust me, trust yourselves."_

They started to head east.

**THE TARDIS**

The Doctor opened hs eyes and went to the console. The telepathic contact with the Fifth Doctor just before he linked with Laverne and Shirley had told him that he had found Peri and Erimem and now knew where Tiang was holding Frederick, the Duke of Ragussa. It was now time to perform his part of the plan.

"Don't let me down, old girl," The Doctor said "Lives are at stake, important lives."

He activated the demateralization circuit.

**OUTSIDE THE TARDIS**

He was just in time. A small battalion of VC soldiers entered the alleyway in order to seize the TARDIS. It disappeared right in front of their surprised eyes.

**THE WHITE CORRIDOR**

Both Laverne and Shirley carefully walked down the corridor. There was total silence. The only sound they could hear in fact was both of their hearts beating just a little faster with each step they made. Laverne closed her eyes again, more out of hope than expectation, in an attempt to connect with the Doctor again.

_"Doc?"_

Nothing. As expected, even the Doctor was silent.

"He did say that we should trust ourselves," Shirley said.

Laverne sighed. She knew that she was destined to kill Ming Na, the Doctor had told her so. But, she couldn't help feeling that the fates were closing in on her, and on Shirley. The last thing she wanted to was to kill anybody. She had never killed before, to kill somebody under normal circumstances was bad enough, but to kill someone because you were destined to do so made it worse. Conversely it also made it better because Laverne knew that she would get away with killing somebody who hurt her best friend in many ways. Nobody did that, nobody! Shirley put her handcuffed arm around Laverne. It caused Laverne a little pain but it was worth it.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For what you just thought."

Laverne put her free arm around Shirley and pulled her into hug. She would have to be careful from now onwards about what she thought.

"Nobody hurts my best friend, I meant that."

"That's why I said thanks," Shirley said "And thanks for risking your life to come and rescue me."

The two of them touched heads affectionately for a moment. They then walked up to a door and tried to open it. It was locked.

"Not good," Shirley said.

"There are more doors down the corridor," Laverne suggested.

Shirley looked down the corridor and saw the line of doors before her.

"Don't think we have much of a choice."

They started down the corridor trying each door as they came to it and finding them frustratingly locked until, when all hoped seemed to be ebbing away, one opened and they found themselves in a room full of swords. The opening of the door also triggered another event, a screen came down and the features of Ming Na flickered into view. Laverne held onto Shirley.

"You've found my weapons room, good," Ming Na smiled "Chose your weapons carefully, you will not get another opportunity to do so."

Before either Laverne or Shirley could react, Ming Na's image flickered off.

"Pre-recorded," Laverne said "I think that was meant for you, Shirl."

Shirley squeezed Laverne's hand.

"Choose our weapons carefully, she said," Shirley said "I'd rather not choose any weapon at all."

"We don't have much of a choice, Shirl," Laverne said "We are fighting this on her terms, and she means to win."

"I know, Vernie, I know."

Laverne took a rapier from it's holder and swirled it around the way she had seen in the movies.

"Just like Errol Flynn, Vernie," Shirley said.

"I feel like Errol Flynn," Laverne agreed.

She put the sword back and picked up something a little heavier, a broadsword.

"That should do it," Laverne said "Light enough to handle, heavy enough to cut that bitch's head off."

Shirley squeezed Laverne's hand again.

"You are aware that this is murder that we're contemplating."

"We're defending ourselves, Shirl," Laverne said "Anyways, we have no choice. Ming Na must die by my hand, it has already been ordained."

"Why?"

Laverne thought for a moment. The Doctor never explained that part to her. He only said that it was her destiny to kill Ming Na. Maybe the Doctor would explain why Ming Na had to die by her hand at some point, but, until then, she had to trust the Doctor's word.

"I don't know, Shirl," Laverne admitted "All I know is that I have to do it."

"Then..."

Shirley picked up a small dagger and slipped it under her belt. Laverne looked at her quizzically.

"I'm not going to let you do it alone," Shirley said "You did say that I would be holding her down while you killed her."

"You sure?"

"It has to be done, we have to trust the Doctor's word."

"Thanks, Shirl," Laverne said "You're a corker."

At that moment another door opened, followed by echoing laughter from through that door.

"Ya think she's trying to tell us something, Shirl."

Shirley gulped. Together, they went through the door.

**THE TARDIS**

The Doctor brought the TARDIS into land with pinpoint accuracy and saw, through the TARDIS view screen, a courtyard with two stakes in the middle. The first was meant for Shirley. The second, obviously meant for Laverne, was being hastily erected by VC soldiers. He could also see Tiang emerging from the shadows and looking at the work with satisfaction.

"Have I got a surprise for you, my friend," The Doctor grinned.

He closed his eyes and linked with the Fifth Doctor again. All the Fifth Doctor was waiting for was the signal was the signal to put their part of the plan in motion. It was a signal that he was now in a position to give. He was in that position because Tiang was in the courtyard and away from the Infirmary where they were keeping the Duke of Ragossa. All the Doctor had to do now was to keep him there and the Fifth Doctor would be home free. Seeing Tiang leave the courtyard, the Doctor opened the door and slipped out in order to follow Tiang. Now was the time for strong nerves, and a great deal of luck, and for history to take shape as it was meant.

**ANOTHER ROOM**

Laverne and Shirley entered what could only be described as a throne room. It was tastefully decorated with the most expensive art that money could buy. A person with alleged Communist leanings, as Ming Na claimed, could not have acquired this luxury. The furniture was tasteful and grand and was topped with a throne fit for a Queen. It sat perched on a podium at the far end of the room. All it needed was for Queen Ming Na to sit on it and the illusion would be complete. It was the dream James Bond villian's boudoir, a place where Auric Goldfinger or Ernst Stavros Blofield would have felt right at home in. It needed Sean Connery or Roger Moore, playing James Bond, to enter and to challenge the bad guy. However, it was Laverne De Fazio and Shirley Feeney playing James Bond, or Laverne playing Bond, and Shirley playing Bond's Damsel in Distress. That fact was that both of them were female, both of them were the total opposite to Connery or Moore, and both was pissed off with this game.

"Okay, Ming Na," Shirley said in the top of her voice "We're here. We're where you want us to be. Let's get this over with."

"Yeah." Laverne echoed "We've got things to do, people to see. We've got no time for playing games with a sick, twisted bitch like you. Let's end this."

The sound of a gong echoed through the room, causing both Laverne and Shirley to jump. Ming Na entered. She was dressed in an outfit fitting for a Kung Fu Princess, a white silk dress, and a head-dress.

"I was hoping you'd like the art, the luxury, the decadence," Ming Na half mocked "It has taken me years to acquire this."

"So you're the typical James Bond villian," Laverne said "Big deal."

"James Bond villian? Interesting concept, Miss De Fazio," Ming Na shrugged "I suppose I am in a way. But to my people and to my culture, you are the villians and I am James Bond. It really depends on how you look at it."

"Look at it any way you like, bitch," Laverne said "As I said, I am not your prisoner, I am your executioner."

"Considering you are handcuffed to Shirley, and I'm free to do what I like, I would say that's a moot point."

Laverne held the sword in her free hand in a fighting position. Ming Na smiled and produced a similar sword.

"I'm at a disadvantage," Ming Na said "Two against one."

Laverne and Shirley held up the handcuffs that linked them together.

"As you said, we're handcuffed together, and you're free to do what you like," Shirley said "I think things are in your favour."

"Maybe."

Ming Na suddenly lunged at Shirley ready to cut her head off. Laverne manged to block the attack with her sword and push Ming Na back. The fight was on.

**OUTSIDE THE THRONE ROOM**

The Doctor could see Tiang use a key to open a door. The door revealed a flight of stairs which lead to a gantry which overlooked the Throne Room itself. It seemed that Tiang liked to watch his wife fight and used the gantry to endulge his pleasures, probably with the full knowledge of Ming Na. A sense of perversion? Probably. He saw a smile of satisfaction on Tiang's face before heading up the stairs. Fortunately for the Doctor, he hadn't shut the door behind him. That mistake allowed the Doctor leave his hiding place and follow Tiang up the stairs to the gantry.

**THE THRONE ROOM**

Ming Na, as both Laverne and Shirley had suggested, had a massive advantage. Because she was handcuffed to Laverne, Shirley had become a hindrance to Laverne rather than a help. She was slowing Laverne down, thus putting her on the back foot fending off every attack that Ming Na. It may have been a hastily adjusted plan on Ming Na's part, after all, she wasn't expecting to face Laverne De Fazio and well as Shirley Feeney, but it was working a treat. Whereas Ming Na was free to move around and attack at will, Laverne was having to drag Shirley around, and most of the attacks that Laverne was fending off was aimed at Shirley, thus putting Laverne in an enforced defensive mode. As Laverne fended off another attack from the increasingly confident Ming Na, she could feel herself tiring, and that was becoming increasingly noticable to Ming Na.

"This is my day to die is it?" Ming Na gloated.

She launched another attack in Shirley's direction which again Laverne was forced to block.

"Nearly," Ming Na said "I nearly got through there. I suggest that you give up, Laverne, you can't keep protecting Shirley forever and when I get through, and I will, she'll be dead, and you'll be mine."

"Give it your best shot," Laverne said

Ming Na launched another attack which Laverne parried. This time it provoked Laverne's first attack in Ming Na's direction. It caught Ming Na momentarily by surprise, but she managed to block it.

"Nearly," Shirley said for Laverne "You're getting sloppy, Ming Na."

"That's better," Ming Na said.

She circled Laverne and Shirley again, readying herself to attack Shirley again. Laverne glanced at Shirley and saw the look of fear on Shirley's face. Laverne gripped Shirley's hand and gave it a squeeze before fending another attack from Ming Na. This time, it was frenzied and constant. It was forcing both Laverne and Shirley back.

**THE GANTRY**

The Doctor could see what was going on. He could see that Laverne and Shirley were handcuffed and had a massive disadvantage. He could also see that Ming Na had launched a frenzied attack, that Tiang, sitting in an observation area, was enjoying immensely. He had to do something before Laverne and Shirley crashed into the throne that they were being backed into, and were at the mercy of Ming Na. He took out his sonic screwdriver and adjusted it to full power. Then he aimed it at the handcuffs that was linking Laverne and Shirley together. The handcuffs fell to the ground, and that forced Tiang to stand up and look in his direction.

"Doctor?"

"Hello, Tiang."

Tiang launched himself in the Doctor's direction.

**THE THRONE ROOM**

The moments surprise was all Laverne needed. Now free of her handcuffs, she was able to go on a frenzied attack of her own. It was forcing Ming Na back, and for the first time, she saw fear in Ming Na's eyes, as well as the anger in Laverne's whole body. Looking up, she could also see that the Doctor and Tiang were grappling with each other, trading blows as they fought. She produced the knife from her belt and readied herself to use it in case she needed to. Laverne was now smashing up furniture trying to get Ming Na, her anger growing with every stroke. Ming Na's defense was now getting desperate, but she was starting to counter attack and was pushing Laverne back a little. It was now stalemate, and Laverne was showing visible signs of tiring. Shirley fingered the knife.

"Please Lord, make this work."

She adopted a throwing position and waited for a chance to throw it at Ming Na. It came just as Tiang, attempting to push the Doctor over the balcony, crashed from the gantry into the throne.

"No!" Ming Na screamed.

Shirley threw the knife and it hit Ming Na in the arm forcing her to drop the sword. At the same time Laverne thrusted the fatal blow into Ming Na's heart.

"Shirley!" The Doctor shouted.

Tiang had somehow survived the fall and was making for Shirley. Shirley found a heavy object, a bust of Ho Chi Minn himself, and sent it crashing down on Tiang's head. It turned out to be hard enough to break Tiang's skull, killing him almost instantly.

"Oh my god!" Shirley said.

She burst into shocked tears. Laverne threw away her sword and went over to hug Shirley. At that moment, the klaxons of hell echoed through the building. The Fifth Doctor, Hannibal, BA, Murdock, Templeton Peck and Plout was obviously breaking Peri, Erimem and Frederick out at that moment.

"We have to get out of here, now!" The Doctor said.

Laverne took Shirley's hand and ran to where Ming Na entered, The Doctor broke into a run in order to leave the Gantry in a hurry. A few seconds later VC soldiers burst into the room and saw both their leaders dead. A group went after Laverne, Shirley and the Doctor.

**OUTSIDE THE THRONE ROOM**

Laverne and Shirley ran into the Doctor as he exited.

"Doc, you are a sight for sore eyes," Laverne said.

Laverne hugged the Doctor. The Doctor pushed her away.

"We don't have time for that," The Doctor said "We need to run."

The Doctor took Shirley's hand and started to run. At first, he was dragging Shirley a little, but then soldiers crashed out of the room and was firing at them. That forced all three of them to hurry up. A few seconds later, they burst into the courtyard and saw the two stakes in the centre of the yard. The Doctor slammed the door and bolted it.

"Shirl!" Laverne said "That was meant for us."

"It still could be," The Doctor said.

To prove the Doctor's point, the door was starting to splinter as the soldiers were trying to batter the door down.

"The TARDIS is this way."

"TARDIS?" Shirley said doubtfully.

"We don't have a choice," The Doctor said "They're going to be through that door any minute."

"It'll be fun, Shirl."

The Doctor held out his hand. Shirley could see that the door was about to go. It was either journey into the unknown or die in this courtyard. Not much of a choice. She took The Doctor's hand and headed towards the blue police box standing in the shadows of the courtyard. They got to the TARDIS just as the door burst opened. The Doctor opened the door and pushed them in, and then with a cheeky wave at the advancing soldiers, got into the TARDIS and shut the door.

**THE TARDIS**

Shirley couldn't believe what she was looking at. There was no way that something this size could get into a box the size of a large crate.

"I had the same problem, Shirl," Laverne said.

"Same problem," Shirley said "Vernie, this is a physical impossibility."

They could hear the soldiers outside trying to batter down the door. They even heard somebody firing at the door.

"I really wish they wouldn't do that," The Doctor said "It'll cost a fortune to repair."

"Doc, can they get in?" Laverne asked.

"No chance," The Doctor said "There will be a few holes to patch up, but they wont be able to get in."

The Doctor started to manipulate the controls on the gothic looking console. The central part of the console started to oscilate. Then both Laverne and Shirley felt the shudder of something lifting off.

"Vernie!" Shirley said taking Laverne's hand.

"It's okay, Shirl," Laverne said "Just settle back and enjoy the ride."

"Ride?" Shirley said "Where are we going?"

Laverne looked at the Doctor. The Doctor shrugged.

"Away from Vietnam in 1975."

"What about Plout, Hannibal, Peck, BA, Murdock?" Shirley asked.

"They'll be fine," The Doctor said "My former self will be able to get them out without too much trouble."

The Doctor held out his hand.

"Welcome aboard the TARDIS, Shirley Feeney."

Shirley looked at the outstretched hand.

"Are you taking us home?" Shirley asked.

"In a round about way," The Doctor said.

"I have a daughter, Doctor," Shirley said "With my husband, her father dead, she needs me."

"She'll be fine, Shirley," The Doctor said "Trust me. However, Ming Na and Tiang's death is going to cause a stink. It might be best if you stayed away from her for a while."

"It was self defence," Shirley protested.

"I know," The Doctor said "But, the Vietnamese leadership are going to be baying for blood. Both you and Laverne are going to be accused of working for a covert CIA assassination squad. It'll be safer for your daughter if you stayed away from her."

"Who's going to look after her?"

"Carmine," The Doctor said "He's more than capable."

"She'll be fine, Shirl," Laverne said "And you will be seeing her again."

Shirley looked at the Doctor. The Doctor nodded.

"I've got no choice, haven't I?"

"It'll be fun, Shirl," Laverne said "Laverne and Shirley go to the stars together."

Shirley placed her head on Laverne's shoulder.

"Okay!" Shirley said in resignation.

Shirley accepted The Doctor's hand.

**TRITON MAGNA**

The TARDIS materialised in the market square. The area was festooned with bunting, and stalls selling goods. It was like Triton Magna the day the First Doctor, Ian Chesterton, Barbara Wright and Susan left, except possibly for the stall that Barbara and Donna Preator busted up whilst having a brawl. What made the Doctor and Laverne sure that this was the Triton Magna they had just left was the Judoon troopers on patrol, and the fact that Donna, Margaret, Penny and Cindy were waiting on a podium for their arrival. Shirley looked at Penny and Cindy through the viewscreen and was amazed how like Laverne and Shirley herself they looked. Laverne smiled at Shirley and put her arm around her best friend.

"This, Shirl, is Triton Magna," Laverne said.

"The same Triton Magna involved in that silly war?" Shirley said.

"Precisely," The Doctor said.

He opened the door.

"Shall we go?"

Laverne took Shirley's hand and guided her out of the TARDIS, followed closely by the Doctor. Everybody in the square greeted them with a round of applause that they probably could have heard on Earth.

"I think the war is over," Laverne suggested.

"Seems that way," The Doctor said.

The Doctor and Laverne were greeted by both Donna and Margaret with Penny and Cindy hanging back a little.

"This is Shirley Feeney?" Donna asked.

"Indeed it is," The Doctor said.

Donna shook Shirley by the hand.

"You are most welcome, Shirley Feeney," Donna said.

"If it wasn't for you," Margaret said "We would still be at war over nothing. Laverne's love for you, and her determination to get to you whatever the cost, showed us the way forward. I am so glad that she made it."

Shirley looked at Laverne and saw the smile on Laverne's face.

"So she did go face to face with a man with a gun?"

"Yes," Donna said.

"For me?"

"In a round about way, yes," Donna said "That is why we owe you as much as we owe the Doctor and Laverne De Fazio, and that is why we're prepared to give you, Laverne De Fazio and for the second time, The Doctor, the freedom of Triton Magna, our highest award."

Both Penny and Cindy stepped forward. Both of them were carrying cushions with medals on. Penny took a medal off the cushion she was carrying and hung around the Doctor's neck. Cindy approached Laverne and hung her medal around Laverne's neck. Penny then approached Shirley.

"I really don't deserve this," Shirley said "It was my blindness that nearly cost Laverne her life."

"But it was your love that spurred her on," Penny said "For that, we owe you our thanks. You stopped a war because somebody loved you enough to risk her life."

Shirley looked at Laverne. Laverne smiled and nodded. Shirley took a deep breath and allowed Penny to hang the medal around her neck.

"Doctor, Laverne De Fazio, Shirley Feeney, you are companions of order and have total freedom of Triton Magna," Donna said.

"Thank you for showing us the way."

With that, the celebrations began, and Shirley Feeney was fully integrated into the TARDIS.


	2. Chapter 2

**DOCTOR WHO/LAVERNE AND SHIRLEY/KATE AND ALLIE**

**DISCLAIMER**

**This story takes place after the end of Kate and Allie, and takes on an altenative view of what could have happened. It paints a very dark picture as does the first two stories in this series involving the Ninth Doctor with two very special female partnerships - Laverne De Fazio and Shirley Feeney and Kate McCardle and Allie Lowell or Allie Barsky as she's known here. This is after the Sixth Season in which Allie married Bob Barsky and set up a catering business with Kate. Actually that was the season before, but it started to flourish in the sixth and final season. The Doctor is the Christopher Ecceleston version and is set after the Time Wars but pre Rose Tyler. The Otherworld mentioned in this story is a short lived series created by Roderick and Bruce Taylor which involved throwing a family into another world where they're hunted by a ruthless military force. The Family was the Sterling Family and was played by Sam Groom, Gretchen Corbett, Tony O'Dell, Jonna Lee and Chris Hebert. Kate, Allie, Laverne, Shirley and The Doctor will find themselves in the same world, facing the same enemy as the Sterlings. They will escape that world, but at a price for Kate and Allie. Enough said. **

**2. RETURN TO OTHERWORLD**

**PART ONE: THE SECRET OF THE GODS **

**EGYPT 1990**

It was the day that Kate McCardle and Allie Barsky 'died'. They had boarded the helicopter at Midday on the first day of the fourth week of their six week expedtion to Egypt and the birthplace of Christianity in order to see the Pyramids and the Sphinx. It was meant to be a three hour ride which would take in the sights and return to the helipad outside the Hotel they were staying in time for dinner with Allie's daughter, Jennie, and her new boyfriend. It never returned. A search by the Egyptian Army and Police revealed a crashed Helicopter near one of the Pyramids and a dead pilot but no sign of Kate and Allie. It was meant to be a family holiday, an attempt to reunite the family so that they could bond together for the first time in two years. Like all best plans, things started to go wrong pretty much from the word go. Kate McCardle's daughter, Emma, had inexplicibly flunked a vital element of her degree course and had to take summer school so that she could get the grades so that she could continue her degree course. It made no sense. The course she had flunked was probably the strongest part of her course. Her professor, Professor John Skinner, had told Kate that Emma was probably the brightest student he'd ever had. Suddenly, her grades dropped, and she flunked that part of the course. Kate tried to find out why, Skinner refused to comment properly, suggesting that Emma wasn't focusing enough on her craft and didn't offer why she wasn't focusing. Even Emma was puzzled by the suggestion.

**FLASHBACK - LOS ANGELES, A MONTH BEFORE**

"I really worked hard this semister," Emma told Kate "I don't understand why the Professor failed me."

"It has to be summer school?" Kate asked.

"I've got no choice," Emma said "I can't go to Egypt with you guys this summer. I really am sorry."

"So am I, Emma," Kate said.

She hugged Emma.

"I'll stay here," Kate said "I'll tell Allie that we can put the trip to Egypt back a year."

"No, Mum," Emma said "You and Allie need time together. You've worked so hard trying to get the business off the ground. You need quality time with Bob, with Jennie, with Chip, and most importantly with Allie."

Kate closed her eyes for a moment. Allie and Kate hadn't been as close as they had been when they were in their Manhattan apartment without Bob. Yes, Kate lived with her and Bob in their New York Condo, but Allie's mind had been on Bob, Jennie, Chip and the business. Kate's needs had been a little on the back burner. So much that Kate was thinking of moving out and starting up on her own. This was going to be the acid test. This was how Kate was going to find out if she could still be the 'second husband' in Allie's life. This was how Kate could find out if she could still be a part of the Allie Barsky family. Maybe Emma not coming wasn't such a big blow as was painted, Kate reasoned.

"You will go, Mum," Emma said "For Allie, and for you?"

"Just concentrate on getting the grades needed."

"I will, Mum."

**EGYPT**

Stirke two happened when Allie Barsky nee Lowell nee Adams's husband Bob got a call from the network he worked for. Bob Barsky was Sportscaster whose speciality was Hockey and American Football. So for him to be offered the Soccer World Cup being held that year in Italy made little sense.

**FLASHBACK - NEW YORK, THREE WEEKS BEFORE**

"The Soccer World Cup?" Allie said.

"I know," Bob said "I tried to tell the network that we had this trip planned for months but they were insistent."

"Why you?" Allie asked "There are other people more qualified to go. People who know about Soccer."

"I was recommended."

"By whom?"

"Somebody from the BBC," Bob said "Somebody who claimed to have worked with me on a soccer game a couple of years ago and was impressed with my knowledge of the game."

"Wasn't that the game where Manchester United played one of our teams at the Giants Stadium?"

"And Chuck Lomax went sick," Bob said "We missed a trip to the Catskills."

Allie shook her head. She was still puzzled.

"Has Chuck gone sick again?"

"No, he's fine," Bob said "In fact, he's rather pissed about being overlooked for this trip. However, somebody asked for me, somebody with clout. I have to go."

Allie sat down.

"Maybe I should cancel."

"No," Bob said "You've been planning this for months. You, Jennie, Chip, Emma and Kate should go."

"Emma's not going either," Allie announced.

"What?"

"Kate told me last night when she got in from the airport," Allie said "She has to re-take a couple of courses in order to continue university next year."

"She flunked courses?" Bob said "That's unlike Emma."

"Kate is puzzled by it," Allie said "It's the course she was doing so well in. According to her Professor, her grades had dropped enough for her to fail the course. Nobody even saw it."

"So Kate wont be going either," Bob suggested.

"Emma insisted that Kate should go," Allie said "She suggested that we needed time together."

"Al, I'm very sorry," Bob said "I may not know much about Soccer, but this is a chance of a lifetime. I can't turn it down."

"Yes, Bob," Allie said "You must go."

Bob put his arms around his wife.

"There's something else," Bob said.

Allie looked at Bob and almost wanted to faint. This family holiday was turning into a disaster.

"Go on."

"Chip wants to come with me."

"Why am I not surprised," Allie said "Okay, why?"

"We're talking about a major global event. I know the World Cup is going to be held in the US in four years time, but I don't know what I'm going to be doing in four years time neither does Chip. This could be our only chance to take in such a big event."

"You agreed, didn't you?"

"I wanted to clear it with you first."

Allie slumped further into her chair. Strike disaster, this was now a cataclyism.

"I really should cancel," Allie said "We can go next year."

"No," Bob said "You and Kate really need quality time together. She's your best friend and you've neglected her a little."

Allie glared at Bob.

"Not your fault," Bob quickly added "You have a marriage to make work, you have a business to run, Chip is at an informative age, you haven't had time to be with Kate."

"That was what you were discussing when I went to bed last night."

"Yes it was."

"And to think you and Kate were having an affair behind my back," Allie joked.

"Never will happen," Bob said "And even if I was, it would be a threesome."

Allie threw a cushion at Bob.

"That is smutty."

**THE NEXT DAY**

There was a discussion the next day involving Kate, Jennie, Chip, Allie and Bob where it was agreed that if Bob and Chip could get free that they would join Kate, Allie and Jennie for the last two weeks of what was a six week holiday. Allie had even offered to put back the holiday for a year but both Kate and Jennie had nixed that idea.

"You've paid for it," Kate said "You should go. Anyways Emma almost ordered me to go."

"And I want to go, Mum," Jennie said "This is Egypt, the birthplace of history. We have so much to see and we have six weeks to do it."

Both Kate and Allie looked pleadingly at Allie. Even Bob and Chip added their look which was designed to melt Allie's heart.

"Last two weeks?"

"If we can, we will."

"If you can, we'll make it a threesome as promised," Allie said.

Bob glanced at a puzzled Kate.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Then, I'll be there."

**EGYPT**

That left Jennie to jump ship. She actually arrived in Cairo with Kate and Allie but, on the fateful day, the day of the Helicopter ride in which Kate McCardle and Allie Barsky disappeared presumed dead, Jennie turned down the Helicopter ride over the Pyramids so that she could be with an American boy she had met in Cairo and spent the last three blissful weeks with.

"I'm not sure we should be leaving Jennie with Scott," Allie said as they boarded the Helicopter.

"She'll be alright," Kate smiled "Scott's an okay kid."

Allie nodded at that thought. The last three weeks had proven that Scott Stokes was a gentleman, better than Allie had ever dreamed of for her daughter.

"And this trip will take three hours tops," Kate continued.

"But still."

"Al, you need time for yourself," Kate pressed "You need to have your adventure of a lifetime."

"With you."

Kate gave Allie a look.

"What do you mean by that?"

Allie looked at Kate's glare and cringed a little. She had said it a little wrongly.

"I was hoping it was going to be a leisurely cruise down the Nile with the entire family," Allie took Kate's hand "That does include you and Emma. You are part of my family and always will be."

Kate put an arm around Allie. They then donned headphones and suggested that the helicopter rose. As the Helicopter went up into the Egyptain sky, a man and two women burst onto the helipad waving frantically.

"What was that all about?" Kate asked.

"Beats me," Allie answered "Okay, Driver, Mush."

The Helicopter soared into the beyond leaving the man and two women berift that they had missed their opportunity. A closer look at the identity of the three people painted a very different picture. It was the Ninth Doctor, Laverne De Fazio and Shirley Feeney.

"We've missed them," Laverne whined.

"Damn it!" The Doctor said.

"Do you think they will be all right?" Shirley asked.

"That helicopter will crash, Kate McCardle and Allie Barsky will go missing and that pilot will be found dead," The Doctor said "So no, Shirley, I don't think they'll be all right."

Shirley cringed at the telling off, which turned into a boo, boo face. Laverne quickly put an arm around her best friend.

"That really was not nice, Doc," Laverne said

The Doctor looked at Shirley's upset face and instantly regretted what he had said. He had lashed out at her, and it wasn't even her fault.

"I'm sorry, Shirley," The Doctor said.

He hugged Shirley and Laverne together. He then released them and faced them

"It annoys me when people don't listen," He said "It also annoys me when I make preparations to stop things from happening, and it produces little result. You humans can be so frustrating at times."

"Some of us humans like to be told direct that they were in trouble," Shirley said "Have you ever considered telling Kate McCardle and Allie Barsky?"

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because certain things have to happen."

"Such as?"

"The pilot has to die," The Doctor said "That fact is laid out in stone. He will be found close to his wrecked helicopter by the Egyptian Army two days after they were reported missing by Allie's daughter, Jennie. Kate and Allie will be regarded as missing presumed dead."

"Yet you paid Emma McCardle's Professor to fail her so that she had to retake her course at Summer School," Laverne said "You even persuaded Bob Barsky's network to let him cover the Soccer World Cup and got the bonus of having Chip go with him."

"You even contrived to have Jennie meet Scott Stokes," Shirley added "You did everything you could to stop them taking this flight. Why?"

"I was hoping that if everybody had pulled out of the trip it would be enough to stop Kate and Allie taking the ride."

"You fibber!" Laverne said.

"Laverne?"

"Shirley, the Doctor is constantly telling us that you cannot interfere with history,and here he is interferring with history."

Shirley looked at the Doctor. The Doctor gave them an embarassed look.

"Their time line was in flux," The Doctor said "There was still a chance to stop what happened to them."

"When did that chance stop?" Shirley asked

"The moment that helicopter took off," The Doctor said.

"So there's no chance," Shirley said "We can't save them."

The Doctor smiled that cheesy smile as a thought hit him. They didn't know what happened to Kate McCardle and Allie Barsky, their bodies were never found, only the Pilots. The Pilot's life was now set in stone, Kate and Allie's weren't.

"Doc?" Laverne said.

"To the TARDIS," The Doctor said.

"And do what?"

"Follow that helicopter," The Doctor said "Kate McCardle and Allie Barsky went missing, they didn't necessarily die."

"So?" Shirley pressed.

"We might be able to find out what happened."

"And maybe save them?" Laverne said.

"This time, Laverne, possibly," The Doctor said "Come on."

The Doctor started running off the pad.

"This time?" Shirley asked.

"Long story, Shirl," Laverne said.

They went after the Doctor.

**THE HELICOPTER**

The sight was beautiful. The Pyramids was almost certainly one of the Seven Wonders of the World and then some. The Helicopter Pilot banked a little to allow Kate to photograph the area and then rose back into the blue sky in order to go to the next destination. Kate nudged the Pilot.

"We land at the next one, okay."

The Pilot nodded his agreement.

"Kate?" Allie asked

"I want to get a picture of us beside the Pyramids."

"To show Jennie, Emma, Chip and Bob what they missed?" Allie said.

"That, and to prove that we were at the Pyramids, so that we can shove it in Charles and Claire's face when we next see them," Kate said with a mischievious smile.

"Works for me," Allie said.

**THE TARDIS**

The Doctor managed to get the Helicopter on the TARDIS radar.

"Well?" Shirley asked.

"Two klicks ahead."

"Klicks?"

"Kilometres, Shirl," Laverne said.

"I know that, Laverne," Shirley said "Why didn't he say kilometres?"

Laverne put an arm around Shirley. The experiences of Vietnam was still fresh, but Laverne was convinced that Shirley was starting to get over them. The Doctor had told them that the nightmares would subside in time. But, because of the nature of what happened to Shirley there, it would be best if she travelled with them for a while, to let distance get between the events of Vietnam, Walters' execution, and Shirley's mental and physical torture by Ming Na, now rotting in her coffin having been put there by Laverne De Fazio, and Shirley's eventual return home to her Daughter and to her old life. If she could return to her old life that is, things having changed so much. Not that Laverne minded. This was the chance to heal old wounds, to get Shirley Meaney out of the system and get Shirley Feeney back. The moment Laverne boarded the TARDIS she had wanted Shirley to share it, and now she had. They had been to two different worlds - Triton Magna, where they saw the growth of a new constitution out of a stupid and totally unnecessary war, and the Riskellion Cluster, where they witnessed the destruction of the cluster and the birth of a new universe out of the debree of the old. That alone was terrifying, yet beautiful. Then they went to Troy during the siege, where they met Helen of Troy, and helped rescue an alien traveller who had been stranded there whilst trying to witness the unfolding of Earth's history for a University thesis he was writing. Recently, they had found themselves in the Trenches of France during the First World War. They helped a British Tommy escape a firing squad after proving that his apparent cowardice had more to do with War Fatigue than a lack of will to fight. It was Shirley's kindness and nursing abilities, and Laverne's stubborness, she actually placed herself in front of the Tommy as the firing squad was about to pull the trigger forcing them to stop the execution, that helped resolve that situation. It also helped in no small way to resolve Shirley's own War Fatigue problem.

"We should be able to see them on the scanner," The Doctor suggested.

The Doctor operated the scanner and a picture of the scene immediately outside the TARDIS emerged. They could see the blue Egyptian sky, and not too far in the distance they could see the Helicopter.

"Good," The Doctor said "Whatever caused the Helicopter to go down still hasn't happened."

"So we can still stop it," Shirley said.

The Doctor shook his head.

"Come on, Doc," Laverne said "You said this time we can save them."

"The Helicopter Pilot, no," The Doctor said "Kate McCardle and Allie Barsky, maybe."

"All we can do is watch what happens and take it from there," Shirley suggested.

The Doctor nodded.

"That's not fair on the pilot," Laverne said.

"If it's set in stone, there is not much we can do, Vernie," Shirley said sadly.

"The nature of time travel," The Doctor agreed "We know what happened to the pilot so we can't change it."

"But, we don't know what happened to Kate and Allie," Laverne said.

"Therefore, their time line is still in flux," The Doctor finished "That's why we have to wait and see."

"So unfair," Laverne said.

"My world can be unfair," The Doctor said "You learn to live with it."

**THE HELICOPTER**

The Helicopter approached the next pyramid with the greatest of care. They circled the area allowed Kate to take as many pictures as she wanted.

"You sure you want to land?" The Pilot asked.

"Al?" Kate asked.

Allie nodded.

"Okay," Kate said "Land."

The Pilot started to make a gentle descent.

"I'm glad that you've chosen this one to visit properly," The Pilot said "There's a secret chamber that not many know about."

"A secret chamber?" Allie said with interest "Do you think we have time to visit it?"

"More importantly," Kate said "How much will it cost to visit it?"

"Nothing," The Pilot said.

"Really," Kate said with a slight disbelief in her voice.

"It's part of the tour," The Pilot smiled "We land at a place, you get to see the place properly, even the secret chambers. I'm amazed people never seem to take it up."

"Maybe they think there are extra costs involved," Allie suggested "As Kate did just now."

"Maybe I should advertise it better," The Pilot said "Then I might have more takers."

"Like us?" Allie smiled.

"Like you."

The Pilot brought the Helicopter in to land.

**THE TARDIS**

"Interesting," The Doctor said "They landed on their own steam."

"So whatever happened, happened on take off," Shirley suggested.

The Doctor thought about Shirley's suggestion for a minute. What could have caused it? A sandstorm? Outside interference? They would soon know. He adjusted the Scanner a little to take in where they had landed. It was a typical Pyramid, large and triangular in shape. There was also something familiar about this place, something sinister.

"Would the two of you like to see the inside of a Pyramid?"

"Is it occupied?" Shirley asked.

"I think this one was excavated thirty years ago," The Doctor said.

"So no Mummies are going to attack us," Laverne added.

The Doctor frowned and shook his head in disappointment.

"Hollywood and Hammer Productions has a lot to answer for," He said "Don't worry, Laverne, Shirley, no Mummies or Monsters will attack us here."

He went over to the TARDIS console to start the landing procedure.

"I'm holding you to that," Laverne muttered.

The Doctor allowed himself a smile on overhearing that. The irony was that although there may well be no mummies hanging around ready to strike, there could be a Daddy of a problem lurking if his gut instinct about this place was right. The name Sterling kept popping up in his head and he couldn't place why. The TARDIS made the landing sound that reminded both Laverne and Shirley of a dying horse.

"Ready?"

Shirley looked at the Helicopter again on the Scanner.

"Are you sure we can't save the Pilot?"

The Doctor sighed.

"No we can't."

He opened the door.

"We could still see a Pyramid and maybe save two lives," He said.

Laverne and Shirley looked at each other and then at the open door. They headed for the exit. The Doctor made a setting in the TARDIS mainframe and then followed.

"What did you just do, Doc?" Laverne asked.

"Insurance," The Doctor said "We still don't know what caused that Helicopter to crash."

The Doctor followed Laverne out and closed the door. On closing the door, he shivered a little, an action that was seen by Shirley.

"It isn't that cold, Doctor," Shirley said.

"It's something else," The Doctor said "A feeling."

He smiled a reassuring smile.

"Come on," He said.

**A SHIP ORBITING THE EARTH**

It had arrived in Earth's orbit just a minute ago and was now holding a stationary position. The ship was massive, sinister, and very familiar to those involved in the Time War. It was a Dalek Scout Ship. This particular ship had escaped the cataclyism that engulfed both the Time Lords and the Daleks and had been tracking the main cause of the Dalek's greatest defeat ever since the war ended in a hope that they could exact revenge. On the Bridge, five Daleks manned their station, each one performing their function as effectively as possible. In the centre dias was a Black Dalek. This Dalek was ashamed that he missed the fight, as if he could have made a difference the annihalation being what is was. He was determined to track down and exterminate the man responsible for the destruction of the Daleks - The Ka Fariq Gatri, The Destroyer of Worlds himself, The Doctor. His shame would then be lifted.

"The Doctor's TARDIS has landed," A Grey Dalek, in a slightly feminine voice, said.

"Where?"

"A Triangular shaped building at coordinates Seventeen mark two two seven."

A picture appeared on the screen, It was of the Pyramid. Beside it was the Helicopter and the TARDIS.

"Prepare for landing," The Black Dalek ordered.

The Grey Dalek returned to its duty without question.

"We have the Doctor," The Black Dalek intoned "We will destroy the Ka Fariq Gatri and all who stand with him. We will take revenge for the massacre of our race."

"Kill the Doctor!" The Grey Dalek chanted.

"Kill the Destroyer of Worlds and all who stand with him!" The Black Dalek added.

"Kill the Doctor!" The Bridge chanted.

The chants of 'Kill the Doctor' echoed throughout the ship. It was the start of a nightmare that would engulf Laverne De Fazio, Shirley Feeney, Kate McCardle and Allie Barsky, the whole civilization of another world, and the Doctor in its wake. It would see many people dead, and huge life changes, when it was over.

**INSIDE THE PYRAMID**

Kate and Allie took turns in taking photographs of each other in important positions within the Pyramid. They then got the Pilot to take some photographs of them in front of the tomb, in front of some hieroglyphics, and finally in front of the door that lead to the secret passage.

"This is the secret passage?" Kate said.

"It is," The Pilot said.

"How do you happen to open it?" Allie asked.

"Simplicity itself."

The Pilot reached out and touched a specific hieroglyphic. The door sprung open. Both Kate and Allie stared into the black abyss.

"I'm not going down there without a very powerful torch," Allie said.

"Of course," The Pilot said.

He opened the bag that he had over his shoulder and produced two large torches. He handed one to Kate, the other to Allie.

"Happy now, Allie?" Kate asked.

"Marginally," Allie answered "Is the battery new?"

"Certainly," The Pilot said.

He produced a torch for himself and switched it on. He invited Kate and Allie to go first. Allie switched on her torch, but invited Kate to take the lead.

"Oh Allie," Kate half smiled.

Kate switched on her torch and entered the passage, Allie almost held onto Kate as she followed. The Pilot took up the rear. Not long after they entered the passage the door closed. a few seconds after that The Doctor, Laverne and Shirley arrived.

"Neat," The Doctor said "Almost futuristic if I didn't know better."

"Didn't know better?" Laverne said.

The Doctor tapped his nose.

"They could be trapped in there, Doctor," Shirley said.

"All they have to do is find the catch," The Doctor said.

"What if they can't?"

"Then we get them out, and I read the Riot Act to our friendly pilot."

"Why?" Laverne asked.

"For taking such a dangerous risk with his customers," The Doctor said "Stumbling down hidden passages without knowing the escape route is a definite no-no."

"Doctor," Shirley sighed "You annoy me sometimes."

The Doctor glanced at Shirley and then smirked at the grin on Shirley's face.

"And that's after a month of being with me," The Doctor joked "Shirley Feeney, I think you've set a record."

Laverne put an arm around Shirley and pulled her to her. Shirley's grin remained.

"Okay," Shirley continued "What do we do?"

"We wait for them," The Doctor said "And I tell you a story."

"About?" Laverne asked.

"The reason why I recognize this place," The Doctor said "I now know that I've been here before."

Both Laverne and Shirley looked at the Doctor quizzically. The Doctor found a stone to sit on and suggested that Laverne and Shirley did the same. When they did so, The Doctor began his story.

"This story concerns a family called the Sterlings. They were Mother and Father, June and Hal, and two sons and a daughter, Trace, Smith and Gina. They were brought to this very Pyramid by a unscrupulous shark by the name of Achmed, Achmed El Barhj to be precise. He showed them this very passage and then abandoned them after they wouldn't pay him extra to bring them home," The Doctor continued "Unfortunately, the Sterlings were never seen again, and I was brought in to find out why."

"Why did they bring you in?" Shirley asked

"My connections with UNIT."

"UNIT?"

"The Unified Nations Intelligence Task force," The Doctor said "They were setting up pretty much during your time, but they didn't really come to prominence until the 80's when the Loch Ness Monster swam up the Thames and attacked the Houses of Parliament."

"The Loch Ness Monster?" Laverne said "You've kidding us, right?"

"Sorry, I don't kid in that way," The Doctor said "Anyways, The Egyptain authorities wanted to find out why people like the Sterlings kept disappearing after visiting this particular Pyramid. There were ten others before the Sterlings, all of them were given tours of the Hidden Passage in this Pyramid, all of them disappeared. Because of the nature of the disappearances they called in UNIT and UNIT in turn called me in. I was actually getting very close to a solution when I was called back to Gallifrey because of an emergency."

The Doctor suddenly stopped. Both Laverne and Shirley could see that he was upset about something. Laverne cringed when a possible reason hit her.

"The Time Wars?" Laverne said

The Doctor nodded.

"Time Wars?" Shirley asked.

"A war which wiped out his race and another race called the Daleks," Laverne answered.

"His entire race?"

"The Doctor is the Last of the Time Lords," Laverne explained.

Shirley got up and put her arms around the Doctor. The Doctor nodded his thanks. Shirley released her hug but remained close.

"What do you think happened here, Doc?" Laverne asked.

"Not sure," The Doctor said "I have a suspicion about what's behind that door. I was going to test that theory when I got the telepathic summons back to Gallifrey."

Another thought hit both Laverne and Shirley, an ominous thought.

"Doctor? Are Kate McCardle and Allie Barsky in any danger?" Shirley asked.

"As long as they look and don't touch, they should be quite safe," The Doctor said with a smile "And even if they do touch, the chances of finding the right combination to activate the transport device is about a million to one at least."

"Transport Device?" Laverne pressed.

"A very sophisticated one I suspect," The Doctor said "The Ancient builders of this Pyramid, and others as well, needed an escape route so that they wouldn't be discovered."

"So Aliens did help the Egyptians build the Pyramids?" Shirley said.

"Of course," The Doctor smiled his cheesiest smile "Did you really think that all those slaves built such an intricate building in such a short time without help from an Alien race."

"Why?" Shirley asked "Why go to all that trouble to help the Egyptians bury their Pharoahs?"

"A good question, Shirley Feeney," The Doctor said "That's why I like having you around. I've always wanted to find out why, maybe when this is over we'll get the chance."

"And solve the disappearance of the Sterling family and those ten others," Laverne said.

"That as well," The Doctor said.

"And why Kate McCardle and Allie Barsky were added to that list," Shirley said "And why that Pilot had to die."

"Yeah!" The Doctor said thoughtfully "I have a nasty feeling about that as well."

"In what way?"

The Doctor refused to answer.

**THE SECRET PASSAGE**

The only light in the passage were the three torches. There was nothing else, and that was both terrifying and exhilirating at the same time. The smell was a stale almost putrid smell, the taste was of dust. Yet Kate and Allie went on. They shone their torches on the wall and following the strange black line that they had seen the moment they had entered the passage.

"Where does this lead to?" Kate finally asked.

"The secret of the gods," The Pilot said "Or some claim."

"The secret of the gods?"Allie said "What secret is that?"

"Some believe that the gods were Aliens," The Pilot said "Others believe that at the end of this passage is the gateway that will lead believers to the home of the gods."

"What do you believe?" Kate asked.

"That the gods were aliens who helped the Egyptians build the Pyramids in order to bury their Pharoahs," The Pilot said "Don't ask me why, I don't know. Maybe they were benevolent aliens who only wanted to help us develop and grow. Maybe they were preparing a tunnel from which they could smuggle an invading army into out planet. Maybe they've been using the tunnels to visit us for thousands of years so that they could keep an eye on us without being noticed. Who knows."

Kate shone the light further ahead but could see nothing but tunnel.

"Have you ever been to the end of this passage?" Kate asked.

"Personally, no," The Pilot said "I've always wanted to, but my customers have always found this passage creepy."

"They're not wrong about that," Allie muttered.

Kate heard what Allie had just said and allowed herself a smile at a typical Alison Adams Lowell Barsky quip.

"I can say that the two of you have gone further than most," The Pilot said.

"And I want to go further," Kate said.

"Kate!" Allie said shocked.

"Come on, Allie, where's your sense of adventure?" Kate said.

"Outside, in the sunshine."

Kate put an arm around Allie.

"Another hour," Kate said "If we haven't found the end of this passage by then we'll turn back, I promise."

"Why?" Allie challenged.

"I want to have an adventure before my chance to have an adventure runs out," Kate admitted "I want to be able to tell Emma, Jennie and Chip that you and I found the Secret of the Gods. I want to be able to tell people that we went further than most and came out the other end."

"You want to have your name in lights."

"Yours and mine," Kate said "Kate Hanlon McCardle and Alison Adams Lowell Barsky could be put in the same light as Hillary and Tensing, as Stanley and Livingstone, as Armstrong and Aldren."

"As Laurel and Hardy?" Allie continued "Or as Abbott and Costello?"

Kate swatted Allie's arm. Allie faked being hurt by the blow. They both laughed.

"An hour, and we turn back?" Allie said.

"I promise," Kate said.

"Oh god," Allie moaned.

She sighed and shone her torch down the passageway.

"Okay," Allie confessed "I have to admit that I'm curious about what's at the end of that passage. I'm holding you, however, to that one hour promise."

A thought crossed Allie's mind.

"Jennie's going to kill us."

"No she wont," Kate smiled.

Allie shone her torch at Kate's face. There was a smirk on it.

"You've set me up, you and Jennie."

"Of course," Kate said "Shall we explore."

Allie shook her and sighed. There was going to be trouble when she got back.

"Lead the way," Allie said.

"Abdul," Kate said to the Pilot.

"Of course," He said.

With the Pilot taking the lead, they carried on into the darkness.

**OUTSIDE THE CHAMBER**

"So what do you think happened to the Sterlings, Doc?" Laverne asked.

The Doctor looked at Laverne thoughtfully.

"I think that the Sterlings were either thrown into another dimension or transported to another world," The Doctor answered.

"And you were prepared to go down that passage to the end to test that theory when your people told you to come home?" Shirley surmised.

"I was," The Doctor admitted.

"You want to go down there now?" Shirley continued.

"It shows?"

"Doctor," Shirley said "It sticks out like a sore thumb."

The Doctor shrugged.

"So why don't you?" Laverne said.

"It wouldn't be fair on you and Shirley."

"Why worry about us?"

"Vernie!" Shirley hissed.

"Shirl, it's clear that he wants to do it," Laverne argued.

"And so do you, obviously."

"It shows?" Laverne joked.

Shirley glared at Laverne, but then chuckled and shrugged in resignation.

"Okay, so do I, I admit it."

"Right," The Doctor got to his feet "Got to go back to the TARDIS, stay here."

Before both Laverne and Shirley could react, the Doctor was heading out of the room.

**THE PASSAGE**

Allie shone the torch on her watch. Fifty minutes of the hour had elapsed. Another ten minutes and they would be turning back, she hoped. The creepiness of this place was starting to get to her. Kate and the Pilot had gone on a little ahead suggesting that Allie stayed where she was. It was an attempt by Kate to find out if there was going to be an end in the next ten minutes. Allie thanked Kate for that, she was showing sensitivity for Allie's feelings, and she had promised that she wouldn't be long. There were footsteps, running footsteps, coming towards her. Something was wrong.

"Kate!"

The Pilot crashed into Allie's light. He looked terrified.

"Abdul, where's Kate?"

"She's in trouble," He said "We've got to leave now."

"To hell with that, Buddy," Allie snapped "I'm not leaving her."

"Allie, we cannot help her," The Pilot said "We must save ourselves, we must get out of here."

"What happened?"

"Kate has found evil."

"Evil, what do you mean?"

"The secret of the gods!" The Pilot really sounded panicked "It is based on evil."

"Allie!" Kate's voice echoed down the passage.

"I'm coming, Kate."

"No!" The Pilot pleaded.

"Go and get help," Allie said.

"You'll be trapped," The Pilot said "Kate McCardle is already doomed, you don't have to be."

"Allie, come on," Kate sounded excited "This is great."

"That doesn't sound doomed to me."

Allie pushed the Pilot aside and went on down the passage. The Pilot thought about trying to stop her but shook his head.

"Kate McCardle and Allie Barsky are already dead, I must save myself."

The Pilot blundered down the opposite way.

**THE TARDIS**

The Doctor emerged from a side room with some heavy duty lanterns. He went to the console.

"Right, old girl," He said "I'm going on a journey, and I can't take you with me. What I can do is have you follow my, Laverne and Shirley's bio signatures. Wherever we go you should be able to follow."

The Doctor opened a panelling underneath the console top and produced his sonic screwdriver.

"This wont hurt a bit."

**OUTSIDE THE CHAMBER**

Laverne looked at the hieroglyphics on the wall with a sense of childlike awe. They were beautiful in a historical sense.

"I wonder what they truly mean, Shirl," She asked.

"Probably a piece of ancient Egyptian smut," Shirley answered.

"Really," Laverne's eyes lit up.

Shirley gave Laverne a tired look.

"Come on, Shirl," Laverne said "This is our past here."

Shirley got up and joined Laverne. She was looking at a very ominous glyphic - a picture of the devil.

"What's that all about?" Shirley asked.

She wandered a little further down the line of hieroglyphics until she found the representation of man and woman. Laverne joined her.

"A man and a woman, the devil, where's god?" Laverne asked.

Shirley looked on the glyphics next to door to the hidden passage.

"Over there?"

"What are you suggesting, Shirl?"

"The Doctor did say that that passage is the passageway to the gods, maybe that's what that symbol means."

"So if you press the symbol of the devil, another door should open."

Laverne went to press it.

"Vernie!" Shirley said anxiously "I don't want to test that idea any time soon."

Laverne looked at the glyphic and pulled her hand away.

"You could be right, Shirl," She said.

Behind Shirley the door to the hidden passage was opening. Laverne could see a figure emerging.

"Shirl!"

Shirley turned around and found herself face to face with the terrified pilot. He took Shirley by the arm.

"We've got to leave," He said "There is evil down there."

The Pilot started pulling the whimpering Shirley to the exit. Laverne went to block the exit.

"You are in great danger," The Pilot said

"And so will you be if you don't let my pal go now," Laverne said.

"Where's Kate McCardle and Allie Barsky?" Shirley asked through the pain.

"Dead, or soon will be."

"And you left them!" Laverne exploded "What kind of a son of a bitch are you?"

Laverne crashed into the Pilot and knocked him hard against the wall. He hit his head and lost consciousness.

"Vernie, it was you, you killed him," Shirley half screamed.

Laverne felt for a pulse.

"He's still breathing," Laverne pronounced.

"We've got to get him to a hospital."

"We can't."

"Why?"

"You heard the Doc, Shirl," Laverne said "This guy dies here. We can't change that. But we can help Kate McCardle and Allie Barsky."

Both Laverne and Shirley looked at the now closed door.

"We should wait for the Doctor," Shirley said.

"We may not have time."

Laverne went over to the glyphic that opened the door. She pressed it and the door swang open.

"Are you coming?"

Shirley took a deep breath and went to join Laverne. A hand stopped her. Both Laverne and Shirley saw that it was the Doctor with three lanterns in his hands.

"Not without these you don't," He said.

"Doctor," Shirley said "That man."

The Doctor examined the Pilot.

"He'll be out for a bit, but he'll be all right," The Doctor gave a half smile "Shall we go."

"We can't just leave him," Shirley protested.

"We have to," The Doctor said "I'm sorry."

Laverne took Shirley's hand and guided her into the passage. The Doctor followed with his lanterns. The door shut behind them.

**FURTHER UP THE PASSAGE**

Allie entered a large chamber and tried to look around the pitch black with her torch.

"Kate?" She called.

The suddeness of a light shining in her face made Allie jump.

"Kate?" Allie repeated "Is that you?"

"It's me," Kate said shining her torch on her face.

Allie almost knocked Kate over in hugging her.

"What's wrong?" Kate said.

"Abdul said you were in trouble."

"I'm not, Al," Kate said "Do I look in trouble?"

"No," Allie said nervously "But Abdul looked terrified. He said that you had found evil, that the secret of the gods is based on evil, that you were doomed."

Kate shone her torch on some ominous looking glyphics.

"That's what he found," Kate said "That's what spooked Abdul."

Allie went over for a closer look.

"Any idea what they mean?"

"Some sort of portal," Kate said "Abdul was explaining to me that it was a set of instructions that activates a portal to another world."

"Another world?"

"Isn't it great," Kate said "Kate and Allie could go to another world together."

"Kate and Allie should go back to the hotel to have dinner with Allie's daughter and her boyfriend," Allie countered "That's what Kate and Allie should do."

"Al!" Kate protested.

"Kate, something terrified Abdul, something that he saw," Allie said "He said you were in trouble."

"You want to leave, Al?"

"We should, Kate," Allie said "We should leave right now."

Suddenly, both lights went out. Allie felt for Kate's hand and found it. She could feel that Kate's hand was clammy, and that she was shaking with fear. So was Allie herself.

"Kate!" Allie said "I'm terrified!"

"So am I, Pal," Kate said "And I'm also sorry for getting you into this mess."

Allie held onto Kate and hugged her as tightly as she could. She felt Kate hugging her just as tightly, she didn't even mind that Kate was starting to hurt her with the tightness of that hug. She was just glad that she wasn't alone.

"Maybe we can feel our way back up the passage," Allie suggested.

"Maybe we can."

Allie could hear that Kate was in tears. She wasn't feeling too great herself, but she knew one of them had to hang on.

"It's all my fault," Kate sobbed "I should have listened to you."

"It's okay, Kate," Allie said as soothingly as possible "We will get out of this."

The two of them reached out for the wall and touched a stone. They both froze as the stone moved inwards.

"Kate!" Allie whined.

"Allie!" Kate equally whined.

They heard a whooshing sound followed by a vacuum effect which forced both Kate and Allie off their feet. They tried to grab something but could only hold each other as they were pulled towards a glowing vortex. As the vortex swallowed them both up they let off the scream which could have been heard miles away if anybody was listening. Luckily for them somebody was.

**FURTHER BACK DOWN THE PASSAGE**

Both Laverne and Shirley froze as they heard the scream.

"Doctor?" Laverne stammered.

"We have to move," The Doctor said.

The Doctor, with the lantern swinging in his hand, broke into a run. Laverne and Shirley followe as quickly as they could.

**OUTSIDE THE PYRAMID**

The Pilot reached his Helicopter and sat motionless in his seat. He was starting to regret what he had done. He had panicked and left not one but two sets of beautiful women to their fate. He owed it to both Kate McCardle and Allie Barsky and the woman with the 'L' on her blouse and her shorter dark haired friend to go and get help. He switched the helicopter engine on and pushed the joystick backwards to lift the chopper up. It was then that he saw the Black Dalek and froze in fear.

"Exterminate!"

The Black Dalek himself fired the laser blast that blew up the Helicopter killing the Pilot instantly. The Helicopter crashed to the ground in flames, and into immortality as a mystery that would never be solved.

"Prepare to secure the Ka Fariq Gatri's time machine," He ordered

Other Daleks surrounded the TARDIS ready to place devices that would immobilize the TARDIS.

**THE TARDIS**

The TARDIS witnessed the destruction of the Helicopter and saw what the Daleks was about to do. The intelligence that drove the TARDIS activated the fail safe system that the Doctor had installed into its drive. It activated the dematerialization sequence and vanished in front of the Dalek Task Force.

**AT THE END OF THE PASSAGE**

The Doctor, unaware that he had now lost his ship, burst into the cavern with Laverne and Shirley close behind. The Vortex was just closing as they arrived.

"No!" The Doctor exploded.

"Doc, we're too late again," Laverne said.

The Doctor scowled. He wanted to chew out Laverne for expressing the bloody obvious yet again but found that he couldn't. This was not turning into a wonderful adventure. Not for Kate McCardle and Allie Barsky, not for Laverne De Fazio and Shirley Feeney, and definitely not for him. they kept missing the target by a matter of seconds and that was becoming bloody irritating.

"Okay," The Doctor said "Let's not panic."

"Who's panicking?" Shirley asked "I'm as calm and demure as ever."

The Doctor looked at Shirley and saw beneath the facade that Shirley tried to exhibit. He knew Shirley well enough now to know when she was being calm and when she was acting. This was the latter. The Volcano that was Shirley Feeney was ready to explode. That made him start to look at the glyphics.

"I'm working as fast as I can," The Doctor said for Shirley's benefit.

Laverne could see that Shirley was about to blow and took her hand and guided her to where the vortex was.

"What was that glowing thing we saw as we came in, Doctor?" Laverne asked.

"A mini wormhole," The Doctor answered.

"Wormhole?" Shirley said.

"A sort of a tunnel between galaxies, or sometimes dimensions."

"So wherever Kate McCardle and Allie Barsky are, they are no longer on this planet," Shirley said.

"That would be my guess," The Doctor said "Ah!"

"What is it, Doc?" Laverne asked.

"I think I know what spooked that pilot," The Doctor said.

The Doctor shone his lantern on the symbol of an hourglass with a cross over it. Next to it was the sign of the devil and the number one.

"The end of time?" Shirley suggested.

"No," The Doctor said "That's probably what he thought, but no."

"Then what?"

A door that lead into the cavern slammed shut. Both Laverne and Shirley looked at the Doctor in alarm. Worse still, all the lanterns went out. The Doctor lit a match which illuminated his face

"The whole system was on a timer,"The Doctor explained "Once it was activated you had one hour to get out of here or that door shut trapping whoever was in here. If I'm right, something else should happen."

"What?" Both Laverne and Shirley said together.

The vortex door opened again and sucked Laverne and Shirley into the tunnel.

"That!" The Doctor said.

The Doctor was sucked into the vortex as well. When it closed, the cavern was empty.

**PART TWO - INTO THE FIRE**

**KATE AND ALLIE**

It was like one very long rollercoaster ride, you went up slowly, then you crashed down at tremendous speed. Kate and Allie were also spinning in large circles as they rode the contours of the ride. The ride, it it wasn't so scary, could be seen as beautiful. There was a splash of colour, all of them bright, all of them entrancing. Neither Kate nor Allie could experience the colour show. The fear had set in and was threatening to do serious harm as their accelerating hearts told them. If it went on any longer, cardiac arrest was more than possible. They started to see images of their past lives. Kate and Allie in the Connetticut diner when Allie announced that she was going to marry Charles Lowell; Allie's marriage to Charles; Kate's marriage to Max; the births of Jennie, Emma and Chip; Allie, Jennie and Chip moving into Kate's apartment; the trials and tribulations in that apartment including Kate's on/off relationship with the plumber Ted Bartello; Allie's second marriage to Bob Barsky. All of them and more flashed in front of Kate and Allie at frightening speed. Then, as if the rollercoaster ride was terrifying enough, another surprise hit them. They seemed to have been under water throughout this journey because they hit water and pushed their way out of the wake into the air of another world. They bobbed around for a moment trying to catch their breath. At first neither could see each other.

"Allie!" Kate shouted.

Kate looked around in panic.

"Allie! Where are you?"

"I'm here, Kate," Allie shouted.

Kate swam over to where Allie emerged and held onto her.

"Where the hell are we?" Allie said.

They looked around to see that the sky had two very bright moons in it. There were also bolts of light seemingly hitting the water. It wasn't, it was an illusion, but it was pretty impressive display. But it told Kate, and if she wasn't so scared, Allie as well that things were not as they seem.

"I don't think we're in Egypt any more," Kate suggested.

Allie looked at the two moons and held onto Kate even tighter. Her terror was growing.

"Kate, this is no time to joke," Allie said.

"I'm not," Kate said "I'm not even sure this is our planet."

"Kate," Allie whined "I'm scared enough, please don't make it worse."

Kate made Allie look at the moons again.

"Since when has Earth had two moons, Al?" Kate said.

Kate could feel Allie starting to hyperventilate. She held her best friend tighter, trying to calm her down. She then gave Allie a kiss, a full lip to lip kiss which caught both Kate and Allie's breath. That was the idea, to stop Allie from hyperventilating, and it worked, Allie started to calm down. They held on to each other for a moment.

"You okay, Allie?" Kate asked.

Allie nodded.

"You sure?"

"Yes, Kate," Allie said "I'm sure."

Kate gave Allie a kiss on the cheek and released her.

"We're going to have to swim for it," Kate suggested "Are you up to it?"

Allie nodded. They started swimming towards what they hoped was the shore and safety.

**LAVERNE AND SHIRLEY**

Laverne and Shirley felt themselves falling, It was still the rollercoaster ride that Kate and Allie experienced. The lights were still bright, still dazzling, and still danced around the vortex like happy children playing in the field. It was still terrifying, yet Laverne De Fazio and Shirley Feeney were now used to it. It helped that they could see the Doctor totally relaxed, almost swimming in the vortex.

"How is he doing it?" Shirley thought.

Her thoughts echoed through the vortex, making Laverne jump.

"Shirl!" Laverne admonished Shirley using her mind. That echoed as well.

"Ladies," The Doctor 'thought' "Just relax and enjoy the ride."

They took a sudden turning which forced both Laverne and Shirley to scream with child-like excitement. Even when the past life experiences hit, they could feel themselves wallowing in the memories.

"This is incredible!" Shirley shouted.

"I want to do it again," Laverne finished.

"Told you you would enjoy it," The Doctor smiled.

Laverne and Shirley saw the Doctor adopt a laid back position, and felt obliged to do the same.

**KATE AND ALLIE**

It took about an hour to swim to the shore, and they were both exhausted as they clamboured onto the rocky beach and hauled themselves to the safety of dry land.

"Are you okay, Al?" Kate asked.

"I've done enough swimming for a lifetime," Allie said "Next time we take a boat."

Kate put her arms around Allie. Allie nestled into Kate's breasts in contentment.

"How did we get into this mess?" Allie asked.

Kate cringed at the question. She stroked Allie's mousey blonde hair.

"By my curiosity," Kate answered "I'm sorry, Allie, Can you forgive me?"

"I'll forgive you if we can find a hotel so that we can get out of these wet clothes and get some dry ones."

"If there are even hotels on this other world," Kate said.

Allie looked into Kate's eyes.

"You mean that, Kate," Allie said "That we're on another planet?"

"Probably billions of light years from home," Kate said.

Allie felt herself weeping on Kate's chest, and could feel Kate stroking her hair even more.

"Jennie's going to be frantic with worry," Allie said "And they'll never find us, ever. We're stuck and alone god knows where."

"We have each other, Allie. Kate and Allie go to another world together, remember?"

Allie allowed herself a smile.

"And we will find a way home," Kate added "Believe that, Al."

Allie pressed her face on Kate's cheek. Kate held onto Allie for a moment longer then gently released her. Kate stood up and held out her hand to Allie. Allie took it and allowed Kate to pull her up.

"We have two choices," Kate said "We could build a fire, get these clothes off and dry them."

"And attract the attention of some hostile aliens who will probably march us off into captivity," Allie said "Or worse."

"You watch too much television, Al."

"Kate, according to you, we're on another world," Allie said "We have no idea what the people are like on this other world."

"They're not necessarily hostile, Allie."

"We have to assume that they are," Allie said "We can only trust each other until we find out more about this world."

"So what do you suggest we do?" Kate asked.

"We walk."

Kate held out her hands in a shrug.

"Hey, my second choice," Kate said.

Allie lightly punched Kate's arm.

"Come on," Allie said.

"Yes Bwana!" Kate joked.

Allie glanced at Kate and then grinned. They started walking. Kate slipped a hand into Allie's and felt satisfied when it was accepted.

**LAVERNE AND SHIRLEY**

Laverne, Shirley and the Doctor emerged in the same lake, and virtually the same place, as Kate and Allie. They saw the two moons and laser light show and knew they were on another world. They had seen enough twin moons to know that for a fact, even during Shirley's short tenure in the TARDIS. What they couldn't see initally was each other.

"Shirl?" Laverne called "Doc!"

"I'm here, Laverne," Shirley called back.

Laverne looked and saw Shirley wave to her from the wake. Laverne swam over to her and held on to her with relief.

"Where are we?" Shirley asked.

"Another planet?" Laverne suggested.

"That's fairly obvious, Vernie," Shirley said nodding to the two moons "Exactly where?"

"I'm not the Time Lord around here," Laverne said "Doc?"

They could both see the Doctor bobbing up and down like an excited child.

"That was fantastic," The Doctor said "I've never experienced a wormhole in that way before."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, Doctor," Shirley said "Now if you don't mind. You can tell us where the hell we are?"

"Triskellia," The Doctor said with authority "I'm not sure if it's Minor or Major, but definitely it's one of the Triskellian planets."

"How do you know that, Doctor?" Shirley asked.

"The moons," The Doctor said "The way they're shaped, and the distance they are from each other and the planet. At a guess I think this is Triskellia Minor. When we find the TARDIS I should know more."

"The TARDIS is still on Earth, Doctor," Laverne said.

"I set it on remote control," The Doctor said "It should be following our bio patterns. So in theory it should be on the shore waiting for us."

"You hope."

The Doctor smiled.

"Of course," He said "There is one way it may not be here."

He shook his head as if dismissing the possibility.

"Doctor?" Shirley pressed.

The Doctor started swimming for the shore. Laverne muttered something indistinguishable, Shirley patted Laverne on the shoulder.

"That man is impossible," Laverne said.

"You know him better than me," Shirley said.

Laverne gave Shirley a look.

"Shall we follow him," Shirley suggested.

Shirley started to swim after the Doctor. Laverne muttered again and then followed.

**KATE AND ALLIE**

Kate and Allie walked for seemingly hours, and they only seemed to be walking on dusty terrains. No roads, no trees, no vegetation, no nothing, just miles and miles of dust and sand. The heat wasn't exactly helping either. Their clothes were drying which was the only good thing to come out of this adventure. What they needed to find now was civilisation or a road that lead them there. So while Allie sat down and rested for a bit, Kate went up a sand dune to see what she could see. For a moment she could see very little, then her eyes focused on what looked like a stretch of road.

"Allie!" She called excitedly.

She saw Allie haul herself tiredly to her feet and start up the sand dune.

"This had better be good, Kate," Allie said when she joined Kate. Kate pointed to the stretch of road in the distance.

"The road to civilisation," Kate announced.

Allie could just about see what looked like a stretch of road in the distance.

"Or the road to trouble," Allie said.

"Allie!"

"We can only trust each other, remember."

"That has got to lead somewhere," Kate said "And I'm hungry."

Allie looked at the road again and thought about racks of lamb swimming in baby potatoes. She could go for that around about now. She could go for anything around about now, her stomach was churning.

"How far?"

"A couple of miles, maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Don't have a map, Al, sorry."

Allie took Kate's hand and took a deep breath to calm her growing fear. She allowed herself a smile.

"As long as there's a burger at the end of it, I don't mind," Allie said.

Kate hugged Allie and they started walking again.

**LAVERNE AND SHIRLEY**

After an hours swimming, Laverne, Shirley and the Doctor reached dry land. Laverne and Shirley lay on the beach, totally exhausted from the exercise. The Doctor too was exhausted but had a quicker recovery rate. So while Laverne and Shirley slept side by side he had a look around in a hope to find some important piece of equipment that should have tracked him here. Thirty minutes went by before Laverne opened her eyes and felt her head throbbing. She turned over and saw Shirley still asleep.

"Shirl?"

Shirley mumbled something about Fabian, John, Paul, Ringo, George, Carmine, and to Laverne's total surprise, Laverne herself. In fact the statement she heard almost made Laverne's heart stop.

"Don't touch me there, Laverne," Shirley said "Touch me here."

Laverne couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"Shirl!"

Laverne shook Shirley gently first, and then harder when she wouldn't open her eyes.

"You need to wake up now, Shirl."

"Don't wanna," Shirley said in a child-like voice.

"Shirl, you're starting to scare me now."

Shirley put an arm around Laverne and pulled her closer until their bodies were touching. Laverne could have easily stopped her from doing that, but felt that would be the wrong thing to do considering Shirley's state of mind at the moment. She looked at Shirley's face and saw a smile emerge on those lips. Laverne knew that she was part of Shirley's erotic fantasies, she had known ever since that first night they spent in the TARDIS together. She had to admit that she was surprised, but thought that Shirley would grow out of it given time. Fabian, yes, Carmine, a definite yes, but now it seemed that Shirley Feeney had a strong crush on Laverne De Fazio and wasn't going to grow out of it anytime soon. To Laverne's surprise, the love that Shirley felt for her was returned in kind. Laverne De Fazio knew that she loved Shirley Feeney and probably always had. That came to prominence when she thought she could have had lost Shirley in Vietnam. She could have been executed and Laverne would never have seen Shirley again let alone lay with her like this. That would have killed Laverne, she knew that now. However, now was not the time for this. They had a job to do.

"Shirl, we don't have time for this."

When Shirley didn't respond, Laverne decided she needed to take more positive action. She took a deep breath and placed a kiss on Shirley's lips. That action caused Shirley to open her eyes and return the kiss in kind.

"I love you, Laverne."

"I know you do," Laverne smiled with relief "The Feeling is mutual."

"Do you?"

"Shirl. we have to stand up now."

Shirley pulled Laverne into a hug.

"Shirl, please!"

Shirley released and then stood up. She reached a hand down for Laverne.

"We have to stand up now, Vernie."

Laverne shook her head and accepted Shirley's hand. Shirley hauled her up. They looked around.

"Where's the Doctor?" Shirley asked.

A cough made them turn around. The Doctor stood there with three fishes in his hands.

"Dinner," The Doctor said.

Shirley looked at the fishes.

"You sure they're edible?" She asked.

"Perfectly," The Doctor said "What we need is a fire. Laverne, there's some kindling over there."

The Doctor produced a knife ready to gut the fishes. Shirley made a face. The Doctor saw the look.

"You can help Laverne if you like," The Doctor suggested.

"I think I will," Shirley said.

Shirley scampered away. The Doctor allowed himself a smile and set about gutting the fishes.

**KATE AND ALLIE**

It took about an hour of walking for Kate and Allie to reach the road to find that it was a long stretch of tarmac reminiscent of what you might have seen on Earth. That to Allie in particular was good news. It suggested a civilisation not too dissimilar to Earth.

"Maybe this is Earth and that second moon was an illusion," Allie suggested.

"Don't think so, Al."

Allie shrugged. She was now certain this wasn't Earth herself despite the Earth like stretch of tarmac road.

"What do we do now?"

"Flag down the first driver we see."

Allie gave Kate a look.

"You're kidding, right."

"Would you rather walk?"

Allie thought for a moment. She was tired, her feet was starting to develop blisters and she was hungry.

"We flag down the first driver we see," Allie said "And pray that he's not an axe murderer."

"That's the spirit, Allie."

They started walking down the road. A short time later they heard something coming behind them. It was a car, a De Lorean looking car, but with strange looking markings. Both Kate and Allie waved to flag it down. The car glided to a halt in front of them. Both Kate and Allie went over to the car and watched the car doors open upward. A man in a military uniform emerged. He had short cropped hair and a mean look which matched the scar on his face.

"Boy, are we glad to see you," Allie said "I'm Allie Barsky, this is Kate McCardle, we're American citizens and we're a little lost."

The military looking official straightened his uniform.

"Papers!"

"Excuse me," Kate said.

"I want to see your papers."

"He wants to see our papers, Kate," Allie said.

Kate went through her pocket and produced her passport.

"Will this do?"

Kate handed the official her passport. The official threw it on the ground.

"Hey!" Kate protested.

"Your zone pass," The Official said "You are in the forbidden zone. You need a pass to travel in the forbidden zone."

"We didn't know that," Allie said "We're new here and we're lost. Can you help us?"

The official produced a weapon and took Allie's arm. Allie tried to pull herself away but found his grip too strong. Kate instinctively, and without thought, went for the weapon and at the same time, pulled him away from Allie. There was a brief tussle which Kate was about to lose when Allie brought something crashing down on his head. The official fell to the ground allowing Kate to pull herself away. Allie went to help Kate up and felt her shaking with fear.

"What was that all about?" Kate stammered "We were only asking for help."

"I don't know," Allie said "But I think we should get out of here fast."

"In that?" Kate said nodding to the car.

"Is there anything else?"

Kate shook her head. Allie searched the Official and produced two things, a crystal and his weapon. She gave Kate the crystal and ran around to the passenger seat of the car.

"Thanks a lot, Al," Kate complained.

Kate got into the drivers sat, Allie got into the passenger seat. Kate looked at the console in front of her. It was totally alien to her.

"How do you start this thing?"

"Maybe you insert that crystal in there," Allie said pointing to a hole next to what was obviously a directional control panel.

"Good spot, Al."

Kate inserted the the crystal into the slot. The car started up. Kate then found the control to shut the doors and then she pressed a button with an arrow on and it lurched forward. Kate then pressed the centre and it stopped.

"I could get to like this," Kate said."

"Just be careful, okay," Allie said.

"Yes, mum," Kate said with a grin.

Kate pressed the forward arrow again and the car sprung forward. As the car sped away, the Official stirred and got up. He waved his fist angrily at the the fast disappearing car, screaming:

"Not again!"

He sat back down again with a throbbing headache. He reached in his pocket and frowned to discover that his crystal had disappeared. His communicator however hadn't. He took it out and activated it.

"This is Commander Nuveen Kroll, I am issuing a code red emergency," He said "I have just been attacked and robbed. My Crystal has been stolen. Please send assistance immediately."

His head started to throb remorselessly.

"Damn this Provence!" He scowled "Damn them to hell."

**LAVERNE AND SHIRLEY**

The Doctor turned out to be not a bad cook. The fish was more than passable, now if it had some vegetables, baby potatoes, parsley sauce, then it would be a whole lot better. Beggars, however, couldn't be choosers.

"Right, Doctor," Shirley finally said "What now?"

"We try and hitch a ride."

"Hitch a ride?" Laverne complained "What about the TARDIS?"

"It's unreliable," The Doctor said "It will get us to where we need to go but in what time, god only knows."

Both Laverne and Shirley looked at the Doctor with suspicion. That was the first time the Doctor had ever come up with that excuse about his ship in public when Laverne and Shirley had been around anyway. It was totally out of character and made both of them wonder what really was going on.

"Come on, Doctor," Shirley said "The TARDIS isn't that bad. All the time I've been on it it's got us to the right place and time. There's something you're holding back."

"Is there, Doc?" Laverne asked.

The Doctor nodded. Shirley's eyes narrowed.

"What?" She asked.

"The TARDIS isn't here."

"You're kidding," Laverne's voice was almost panicked.

Shirley took Laverne's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Where the hell is it?" Laverne continued.

"I don't know," The Doctor said "It was meant to follow our bio signatures, so everywhere we went the TARDIS would follow."

"So it should be here," Shirley said.

The Doctor, looking suitably embarrassed, nodded. Laverne's lips started quivering.

"Don't joke with us, Doc," She said "This ain't funny."

"I'm not, Laverne," The Doctor said "I've lost my ship."

"What happened?" Shirley said "How could you lose your ship?"

The Doctor shrugged.

"I shouldn't have," The Doctor said "Our bio signatures and the sonic screwdriver was acting as a guiding beacon. It would have followed that beacon unless..."

"Unless what, Doctor?" Shirley pressed.

"Something prevented it from following."

"Such as?"

"Destruction!"

Laverne's hand tightened causing Shirley to wince a little.

"Or it was threatened in some way by a superior force," The Doctor continued.

"Such as the Daleks," Laverne said.

"The Daleks definitely," The Doctor said "My ship is not just a machine. It's a living, thinking organism with decision making capabilities. She could have decided that the threat to me and to you was so great she had to try and lead it away from us."

"Could these Daleks be such a threat?" Shirley asked

"If we haven't wiped them out completely then yes," The Doctor answered "It may also explain why that helicopter was destroyed."

"The Daleks destroyed it," Laverne suggested.

"A strong possibility," The Doctor said "There are others. I've pissed off a lot of beings in my life. Cybermen, Sontarans, The Macra, The Ice Warriors to name but a few. But I haven't made them angry enough for them to try and hunt me down in order to kill me."

"Why?" Shirley asked.

"The Cybermen and the Macra are only interested in the survival of their race, The Ice Warriors are pretty much on our side with the exception of one or two rogue characters, and the Sontarans are only interested in the destruction of the Rutans. They would only be interested in destroying me if I was standing in the way of something they wanted."

"And are you?"

"As far as I know, no."

"Then who, if isn't the Daleks?" Laverne pressed.

"Bounty hunters, I've pissed off a lot of Dictators as well," The Doctor looked even more embarrassed "And if it's them, there will be bounty on anybody who travels with me. That means the two of you as well. Sorry."

"Thanks a lot, Doc?" Laverne said.

Shirley managed to get her hand free from Laverne's grasp. This was serious. Their very lives could be in danger, and the evidence kept pointing in one direction - The Daleks

"Could some of these Daleks have survived the Time War?" Shirley asked.

"I didn't think so," The Doctor admitted.

"But there is a chance," Shirley said "The TARDIS must have seen some Daleks and is leading them away from you."

"From us, Shirl," Laverne said.

Shirley could hear the fear in Laverne's voice. She had to be strong, for both of them.

"Is it possible, Doctor?"

The Doctor closed his eyes. Bounty Hunters come and go. They were easily defeatable and the TARDIS knew that. But the Daleks were a different matter. If a squad survived the Time War then they would spare no expense in trying to track the Doctor down to exact revenge. He shook his head. They couldn't have survived. The destruction was total, he had made sure of that himself. However, if a squad had survived, that would explain why the TARDIS wasn't here. He had to brace himself for the possibility.

"Doctor!" Shirley whimpered.

"Yes, Shirley, I'm going to conceed that a small Dalek force could have survived the Time War and is tracking my TARDIS at this moment."

"That's not what Shirl means, Doc," Laverne said.

The Doctor had seen that Laverne and Shirley had raised their hands. He turned around and saw men and women with guns levelled at them.

"Ah!"

The Doctor raised his hands.

"Take us to your leader," He said.

**KATE AND ALLIE**

The car thundered along the highway free as a bird. There was nothing else in sight. Nothing behind or even going past it the other way. That seemed strange to both Kate and Allie. There was, however, another concern for both women. Where was that military official going?

"If this was programmed to go back to that guys barracks," Allie said "We could be in big trouble."

"What are you suggesting, Allie?"

"That we lose this car and go on on foot."

Kate looked at Allie in disbelief.

"We'll be in the same position as before, Allie" Kate said "We should at least find civilisation before getting rid of it."

Allie gave Kate a concerned look.

"We've committed a criminal act on this world," Allie said.

"It was you who knocked that guy out," Kate said.

"And it was you who stole his car," Allie said "Face it, Kate, we're both fugitives. He may already have an alert out on us, and we're riding around in his car, a stolen car. Are you getting the picture?"

Kate sighed and steered the car off the road into the dunes. She brought the car to a halt.

"Happy now?"

"I'd rather be walking than spending time in a prison on this world," Allie said "Gods knows what they do to prisoners here."

Kate nodded. Allie was probably right. This car did look like something that only somebody important might drive and if they entered a populated area with an all points bulletin likely to be out on them, it would probably attract attention. Allie took the crystal from the slot and put it in her pocket.

"What did you do that for?" Kate asked.

"I've got a feeling we might need it," Allie suggested "I've got a feeling it's going to buy us a great deal in this world."

"You're getting a lot of feelings, Al," Kate teased.

"A healthy imagination," Allie said "And a strong sense of self preservation."

Kate shrugged and opened both doors with a flick of a switch.

"If we get lost again, I'm holding you and your conscience responsible," Kate said with a grin.

Kate got out, followed by Allie on the other side. They were fugitives in a hostile world now. They had to find a way off this hostile world and return home to Emma, Jennie, Chip, and, in particular, to Bob. After all, both Kate and Allie had a promise to carry out with Bob didn't they? Kate took Allie's hand and they walked together into the darkening sky.

**LAVERNE AND SHIRLEY**

Laverne and Shirley had been left tied up and blindfolded for hours. They only knew that each other was there because of the sound of each other's breathing. They also knew that the Doctor wasn't there. He had been separated from them the moment they arrived at the makeshift camp that was the headquarters of a group known as the 'Peoples Movement'. It sounded political, it sounded radical, it sounded like something that Laverne and Shirley, and Kate McCardle and Allie Barsky if they ever found them, should stay well clear of until the Doctor could find the TARDIS and they could all go.

"Shirl?" Laverne said "Are you okay?"

"I'm tired, I'm cold, I'm scared, and my wrists ache," Shirley said.

"But you aint hungry!" Laverne said.

Shirley chuckled at that quip, Laverne joined in.

"What are we going to do, Laverne?" Shirley said "They can't keep us tied up like this. We haven't done anything to them."

"The Doctor did tell us to sit tight and wait," Laverne joked.

"Sit tight and wait?" Shirley said in a sarcastic tone "We've been sitting tight so much my sores are starting to develop sores."

"Stop stealing my lines, Shirley Feeney," Laverne countered.

Both of them laughed.

"What did they want with the Doctor?" Shirley asked.

"Beats me," Laverne answered "Maybe they have a problem they needed his help with."

"And we're the insurance to make sure that he gives them that help?"

"Does seem that way."

"I am insulted!"

"Shirl?"

"How dare they!" Shirley said with feeling "How dare they assume that we couldn't help."

"You hiding something that I don't know about?"

"Such as?"

"A science degree, a mathematical skill, political know how?" Laverne said "Or are you a Secret Agent in disguise."

"No!"

"Then that's why we're tied up and he's out there being persuaded to help the cause of the 'Peoples Movement'," Laverne said "Face it, Shirl, we're the Bond girls, we're the leverage to ensure that the Doctor gets to do what they want him to do."

"That's a very pessimistic view, Laverne De Fazio."

"I've learned to be pessimistic."

"You weren't when you saved me from Ming Na. You were James Bond then."

Laverne smiled.

"I was, wasn't I?"

"You sure were," Shirley said "You even killed her to save me. Not even James Bond would have gone that far."

"Wouldn't he?"

"No, he wouldn't," Shirley said "You were optimistic that you would get away with that then, and you have."

Laverne thought for a moment.

"Vernie?"

"You know I would do it again to save you."

"I know you would."

There was silence for a moment as both of them contemplated what was being suggested here. They were tied up, they were blindfolded. Yet at that moment Laverne De Fazio and Shirley Feeney were as one, they could feel their souls merging together as it was meant to. The memory of Shirley Meaney was gone forever. The Doctor had told them that this would happen, that there would be a moment where they realised what they were to each other, that the past mistakes and misunderstandings would be swept aside to be relaced by clarity and understanding. Was that it? The moment was broken by the sound of the doors opening. Within seconds they could feel their hands being untied, then their blindfolds were being taken off bringing the light into their eyes, causing them momentary pain. The first thing they saw was each other, and the look in each others eyes suggested that the moment was indeed there. There was clarity and understanding in that brief moment and that would never leave them. Shirley Meaney had left the building to be replaced by the new, sparkling, ultra-confident, Shirley Feeney. The old Laverne De Fazio had equally departed to be replaced by the totally focused, totally renewed, totally loved, Laverne De Fazio.

"Laverne, Shirley?"

The Doctor's voice broke the spell. They turned to face the Daughter and saw two young girls standing with the Doctor.

"Laverne De Fazio, Shirley Feeney, meet Adrian and Christina, the co-founders of the 'Peoples Movement'."

If Kate McCardle and Allie Barsky had been around they would have seen that they were the spitting image of Emma, Kate's Daughter, and Jennie, Allie's Daughter. Adrian, the Emma look-alike, held out a hand.

"I would like to apologise for the way you've been treated."

"You'd like to apologise, would you?"

Shirley could see the look in Laverne's eyes as she said that. There was a look of danger, a look of somebody really pissed off. Shirley moved to stop Laverne but it was already too late. Adrian was already on her rear, the victim of a sweet Laverne De Fazio punch. The guards were in the room ready to tackle Laverne but they were stopped by Christina, and by Adrian herself.

"I deserved that," Adrian said.

Christina and the Doctor helped Adrian up. Shirley stepped in front of a still bristling Laverne.

"Why?" Shirley said "Why did you treat us like this?"

"A misunderstanding," The Doctor said "They thought we were undercover Zone Troopers on a spying mission. It took me time, but, I managed to persuade them that we weren't."

"He told us about Hal, June, Trace, Gina and Smith Sterling," Christina said "About who they were and where they, and you, really come from."

"The Sterlings?" Laverne said "What have they got to do with this?"

"It seems that the Sterlings destroyed this provences' ability to conduct memory audits," The Doctor said "They gave the people free will, including the ability to fight back against authority."

"That's what brought about The Peoples Movement?" Shirley said.

"Yes," The Doctor said.

"So what's their problem?" Laverne said "Why did they tie us up and blindfold us. We were terrified in here."

Shirley took Laverne's hand. The Doctor saw the embarrassed look on Adrian's and Christina's faces and decided to answer for them.

"It seems that they've been accused of something that they're definitely not guilty of," The Doctor said "Listen Adrian, Christina, is there anywhere we can go to discuss this. It's a bit stuffy in here, and I don't think Laverne and Shirley here want to be in here any longer."

"Sure," Adrian said.

Adrian nodded to the guards to let them by. They did so with a little reluctance. That alone told Laverne and Shirley that all wasn't right in the Peoples Movement. There was tension and paranoia in the air.

"Where are you taking us?" Shirley said.

"A safe place where we can talk," Christina said.

**KATE AND ALLIE**

After another hours walking Kate and Allie found themselves overlooking a very large,very futuristic looking city.

"I've died and gone to heaven," Allie said.

Kate put an arm around her.

"We'll have hot food, dry clothes and shelter tonight," Kate said "You must be part bloodhound, Allie."

Allie gave Kate a puzzled look. To be compared to a dog was hardly flattering even if it was something as noble and as useful as a bloodhound.

"Why?" Allie finally asked.

"You had us abandon the car not far away from a population centre."

"Trust me, Kate, I didn't know," Allie said.

Kate gave Allie a teasing look.

"I believe you, thousands wouldn't."

Kate almost broke into a run.

"I'm not part bloodhound!" Allie said a little miffed.

She could see that Kate wasn't listening, she was striding towards the city at great speed.

"Hey, wait for me." Allie shouted

Allie ran after her best friend, and caught up with her at the entrance to the city. They looked in awe at the size of it.

"Why have I got a feeling we're about to walk into the Lion's den?" Allie said.

"Confidence, Allie!"

**THIRTY MINUTES LATER**

As darkness fell, Kate and Allie were in the middle of the city square looking at tall, modern buildings, circular conduits that led god knows where, and a line of people heading towards an official looking bureaucrat in a dark suit.

"What's going on here, Kate?" Allie said.

"Only one way to find out," Kate said.

Kate pulled Allie to the end of the line. Allie was about to protest but two men in a uniform walked by. They looked in their direction, an action causing her to hold her tounge and smile at them. They lingered for a moment but moved away

"You were about to say, Al?" Kate teased.

Allie glared at Kate. Kate looked forward with an innocent look.

"I'm going to get you for this, Kate McCardle," Allie threatened.

It took them a bit of time but they were soon in front of the bureaucrat, who held his hands up in horror on seeing them.

"Progressives!" He said "I know that you're part of a brand new exciting experiment that I have to endure, but I've had my fill of progressives today."

"Listen buddy," Kate said "We're tired and we're hungry, cut us some slack, yeah."

The bureaucrat sighed and shook his head.

"Okay, okay, it's my job to allocate you accommodation and employment," He said "But there's going to be hell to pay when I catch up with those idiots downstairs."

"You do that," Allie said.

The Bureaucrat looked at Allie, trying to judge if she was being sarcastic, then he picked up his pen.

"Names."

"Kate McCardle, Alison Barsky, Allie for short," Allie said "We're progressives."

To prove it, Allie pulled Kate closer. The bureaucrat gave them a 'don't even get started with me' glare and then wrote down their names. He gave them an envelope each.

"Your new accommodation. As progressives, you will be sharing. The keys are in yours," He said nodding to Kate "And since you're progressives, you're going to love your assignment."

"Which is?" Kate asked.

"Law investigators, Partners to be precise," The Bureaucrat almost sneered "Enjoy."

He gave Kate a pen and gestured at places for her to sign. Kate shrugged at Allie and then signed. She then handed Allie the pen, who looked at the document.

"Come on," The Bureaucrat said "I haven't got all day."

"I'm not signing anything I haven't read," Allie said.

The Bureaucrat raised his hands in exasperation.

"Progressives!" He said "Every bloody time I have to go through this rigmarole with you progressives! Why can't you be sensible, organised and non-argumentative?"

"Al!" Kate pleaded "Sign the document, please."

Allie signed at the places designated and handed the pen and document back to the bureaucrat.

"Where is this accommodiation of ours?" Allie asked.

"Ten blocks north of here," The Bureaucrat said "It's well signposted."

He started packing his briefcase with a hint of anger. He then stomped off in the direction of the conduit.

"Oops!" Allie said "That's one angry bureaucrat."

Kate also cringed at the sight of the bureaucrat throwing his briefcase down the conduit and following after it. They could almost hear him mutter obscenities.

"Shall we walk or do we catch a bus?" Allie asked.

"We should find somewhere to get some food first," Kate said "I'm starving."

"Can't argue with that," Allie said.

**LAVERNE AND SHIRLEY**

It was a tale of two years of sudden upsurgence. Ever since Hal Sterling ordered the computer to delete all information pertaining to the people of this provence, they had been free to do what they wanted. Some left and went travelling, others spoke freely about the rules of Imar, some just got on with their lives without complaint. Hal Sterling's actions produced other problems, more Zone Troopers, and more specially created Law Officers and Law Investigators to enforce the hated laws of Imar, hence the creation of the 'Peoples Movement'.

"We needed to be organised, to speak with one voice," Christina said "We needed to tell Imar that we don't need the Zone Troopers and their augmented law agents."

"There was violence," Adrian continued "A lot of people got hurt, some killed. That's why we're encamped here rather than have a headquarters in the city itself."

"I'm assuming you have to move a lot," The Doctor said.

"Yes we do," Christina said "Once every three months, sometimes sooner. We're running out of places to run to."

"But the violence has stopped, hasn't it?" Shirley said.

Adrian and Christina looked in amazement at her, even Laverne looked quizzically at her best friend. The Doctor just smiled. If Laverne hadn't seen it in what Adrian had just said then who was he to spoil Shirley's victory.

"Vernie, Adrian used the term 'was' and 'got' in the past tense," Shirley said.

"Of course," Laverne said "There was violence, a lot of people got hurt."

She turned to Adrian.

"So when did the violence stop and why?"

The Doctor saw the smug satisfied look on Shirley Feeney's face and his grin broadened. The 'Sherlock Holmes and Doctor Watson' in Laverne and Shirley had struck again. This time it was Shirley who was Holmes and Laverne adopting the role of Watson, and Shirley was loving it. But then the Doctor marvelled at how Laverne and Shirley could interchange roles like that and still get away with it.

"Well?" Shirley pressed.

"Robert arrived," Christina answered "He took over leadership of our group. He gave us direction and guidance. He ensures that our voice is heard and that our targets are specific."

"And that we act in a non-violent way," Adrian continued "We protest, we steal, but only from people who deserve it, the greedy and the corrupt, and we distribute their wealth amongst the citizens who need it."

"Robin Hood!" Laverne said.

"Pretty much the same concept," The Doctor agreed "Where is Robert?"

"He works within the system, trying to affect change from within," Christina said "It was him that told us of the special Zone Trooper sent by Imar to hunt us down and eliminate us."

"We were mistaken for that Zone Trooper," The Doctor said "Hence your time tied up and blindfolded in that cell."

"Sorry," Adrian said holding her jaw.

Laverne lowered her head a little. She was now a little ashamed about hitting her. She was angry, and she lashed out. Maybe she should have counted ten.

"Why is this guy here?" Laverne asked.

"Because of the Voice of Terror," Christina said.

"Voice of Terror?"

"Somebody is broadcasting threats in our name against the provincial authorities," Christina said "There has been terrorist acts for which we have ben attributed responsibilty for."

"Obviously you didn't do it," Laverne said.

The Doctor smiled again. Now Laverne becomes 'Sherlock Holmes'.

"Damned right, we didn't!" Adrian said.

"Could it be this Robert working both ends against the middle?" Shirley asked.

"No!" Adrian said firmly.

"How do you know?" Laverne asked.

"Because he assured us that he wasn't involved, and we believe him."

"And it wasn't anybody from your group working without your knowledge?" Shirley asked.

"No way!" Christina said.

"Laverne, Shirley," The Doctor said "Remember that Sherlock Holmes movie?"

"With Basil Rathbone," Shirley said "It had the same name, The Voice of Terror."

"Doc, are you suggesting that this bad guy is somebody from our planet?" Laverne asked.

"There could be influences, yes," The Doctor said "It could even be a link to the Sterling family. It's possible that one of them mentioned the film's plot line in some way and it stuck in somebody's memory. Somebody who's now in a position of power."

"It was not Robert!" Adrian protested.

"Not saying it was," The Doctor said "But it was somebody who had links to the Sterling family, somebody intelligent enough to put their words into practice."

A boy burst into the room, he looked thirteen, maybe fourteen and had straight blonde hair and an impish face. If Kate and Allie had seen him it probably would be the straw the broke the Camel's back as he was the spitting image of Allie's son, Chip.

"Chuck, we're in the middle of something," Christina protested.

"The council told me to get you, the Voice of Terror is on."

That was enough to get everybody to follow the boy.

**KATE AND ALLIE**

The food before Kate and Allie was not necessarily what they ordered, but as Kate and Allie were hungry they would eat anything, even something as tasteless as this.

"What is this stuff?" Allie complained.

"Number seventeen," Kate said making a face "And you chose it, Allie."

Allie took another mouthful and felt a strong urge to throw it back up.

"You get next choice, Kate, if we ever survive this."

Kate glared at Allie. Then she lowered her head slightly.

"What is it?" Allie asked.

"Look who's entered."

Allie turned around and saw two people enter dressed in what could only be described as policeman's uniforms. She quickly turned her head away when they started looking around.

"They're police," Allie said "We shouldn't be worried about them."

"We're fugitives, Al," Kate said "Remember that military man we robbed."

"Ah!"

From the corner of her eye Kate could see the two Police Officers go to the counter and make an order. They had a brief conversation with the cafe owner and then looked around again. Soon they were looking at Kate and Allie themselves and coming over. Kate lowered herself still further, Allie copied her actions.

"You think we should leave?" Allie asked.

"Remain calm, Allie," Kate said "Remember what our assignment is?"

"How is that going to help?"

"We may outrank them."

Allie took a deep breath and looked up. The Officers were slumping down beside them. If Laverne and Shirley had been around, they would have recognised them instantly as Lenny and Squiggy. They had the same features as those two misfits from Milwaukee, and the same manners if the leers that Kate and Allie were getting at that moment was any evidence.

"You newbies?" The 'Lenny' lookalike asked.

"You could call us that," Allie said.

"We're Law Officers," The 'Squiggy' lookalike said with a hint of self importance.

"That's nice," Kate said "Now if you don't mind, we were eating."

"We've come to join you," 'Lenny' said "To offer our help."

"Thanks but no thanks," Allie said.

'Squiggy' took Allie's hand. Allie squirmed at the touch.

"We're progressives," Allie quickly added.

"Really," Lenny said "We like meeting 'Progressives', they tend to be most agreeable."

"And we're also Law Investigators," Kate said flashing a warrant card.

That made both Lenny and Squiggy almost stand to attention, and caused Kate to grin in Allie's direction. Allie shook her head and produced her own warrant card. A close inspection would have suggested a blank card, but somehow Lenny and Squiggy were looking at pictures of Kate and Allie and their title as Law Investigators. How that happened would puzzle Kate and Allie for sometime. Nevertheless, it was helpful at this moment.

"Yes maam!" They both barked.

"What are your names?" Allie asked.

"Landry and Mckean," Lenny answered "We work out of the third patrol zone."

"Very good, Officers Landry and McKean," Allie continued "And I assume you know where this is."

Allie showed Lenny the document highlighting Kate and Allie's assigned home.

"We know it," Lenny said.

"You can take us there right now," Kate said "You do that and we will forget this little indiscression."

"Yes ma'am," They both said.

"Hey!" The Cafe owner interrupted "The Voice of Terror is on."

"Who?" Allie said.

Kate raised her hand to silence Allie. A voice, a strong male voice, echoed through the cafe.

"Do I have your attention you little people," The voice said "You go through your pathetic little worthless lives unaware of the real struggle that is with you every day. Your weak leaders are misleading you. They tell you that you are safe, but you are not. Today we will prove that by striking at the heart of Imar itself. The Zone Troopers are sending Commander Nuveen Kroll to help your leaders find me and destroy the Peoples Movement. Operative Sixteen, that is your call to action. You will stop him in the Forbidden Zone, you will strip him of his car, his crystal and weapon and you will leave him wandering the desert without food or water."

Kate and Allie looked at each other. The Voice of Terror was describing exactly what they had already done. That could only mean one thing, somebody knew what they had did and was using it to spread terror. This could be serious for both Kate McCardle and Allie Barsky.

"Nuveen Kroll! They'll never do that to him," Squiggy said.

"He's tough, is he?" Kate asked.

"The toughest."

That made it even worse for Kate and Allie. They now had an enemy who could really hurt them if he caught them, and it was possible that he was in this city. They had to get out of here fast.

"Remember what the Sterlings did to him," The Voice continued "That happened outside this very provence, and shows how weak the great Nuveen Kroll really is. He will suffer the same indignity by design this time. The Voice of Terror and the Peoples Movement will show your puny leaders and those who follow them like sheep that nobody, not even Imar's elite, can help."

Another man entered. He was a in a uniform but the uniform suggested a higher rank. Laverne and Shirley would have recognised him as Carmine Ragusa, even down to the walk and the boxers physique. His arrogant manner definitely wasn't Carmine, as proven when he strode up to Kate and Allie's table and said:

"You four, on your feet!"

"Wait a minute, buddy," Kate protested.

"On your feet, Investigators, immediately!" Carmine ordered.

Both Kate and Allie were up like a shot and standing to attention like Lenny and Squiggy. Carmine looked at Kate and Allie.

"I know you're newbies, so I will cut you some slack," He told them "However, we need all hands to the pump. Nuveen Kroll has been attacked and is in a recovery centre. The people responsible will be found and punished. We will work around the clock until the perp is caught. So move, all four of you."

Kate and Allie closed their eyes in despair. They had gone straight out of the frying pan into the fire.

**PART THREE: THE SHERLOCK HOLMES FACTOR**

**LAVERNE AND SHIRLEY**

There was total silence in the room. The Voice of Terror had just finished and had once again linked the Peoples Movement with an act of terrorism. Everybody in that room was stunned. The Voice of Terror had effectively sentenced the members of the Peoples Movement to death. Once Nuveen Kroll was attacked all hell was going to break loose, and Kroll will be leading it personally. This camp will be raised to the ground, and nobody with any connections to the movement will be safe. The Voice of Terror had done more damage to the movement in one month than the authorities had in one and a half years.

"Nuveen Kroll!" Adrian said.

"This is not good," Christina added "Not good at all."

"Who is this Nuveen Kroll?" Shirley asked.

"The number one Zone Trooper," Adrian answered "Toughest of the tough, hero of several wars, a mean son of a bitch."

"And he was coming to deal with the Voice of Terror, and with you," Laverne reflected "You're right, this is not good, not good at all."

"I'm assuming this attack on Nuveen Kroll changes everything," The Doctor said.

"It does," Christina turned to the Doctor "We need your help, Doctor, yours and Laverne and Shirley's. You have got to find the Voice of Terror and stop him before this turns into a bloodbath."

"He will be given total authority by Imar to take over as Military Governor of this provence. This place will be swarming with Zone Troopers within a day at most," Adrian said "Every single Law Officer and Law Investigator, including newbies, will be put on high alert. Whoever did this has done us no favours. He has to be found and stopped, fast."

The Doctor looked at Laverne and Shirley. He didn't want to get involved. He certainly didn't want to get Laverne De Fazio and Shirley Feeney, especially Shirley after her recent Vietnam nightmare, wrapped up in another life threatening situation.

"It's okay, Doctor," Shirley said.

"We can't sit back and watch a slaughter," Laverne said "It will play on our consciences for the rest of our lives."

"You sure, Laverne?" The Doctor said "Are you one hundred per cent sure, Shirley? This is going to be get very messy. You, Shirley, have been through a lot recently. You've had your husband executed in front of you. You've been threatened and tortured. It is still not too late to back out."

Laverne took Shirley's hand and squeezed it. Shirley took a deep breath.

"We have no choice, Doctor," Shirley said "We became involved the moment we heard that broadcast and found out that these people were being set up. As Vernie said, if we left these people to their own devices, and there was a slaughter, it would play on our consciences for the rest of our lives, and there's another reason."

"What's that?" Adrian asked.

"Caught up in that mess somewhere is two more people from our planet," Laverne said "Kate McCardle and Allie Barsky."

"We have to get them out," Laverne said.

"It'll be important that you get them out, especially before Nuveen Kroll finds out they're there," The Doctor said

"Why?"

"Because I have a horrible feeling that the attack has already happened, and it was Kate McCardle and Allie Barsky who was responsible."

"Why would they do that?" Shirley asked.

"I know Nuveen Kroll, we've crossed swords before," The Doctor said "We've even been on the same side once or twice. Adrian is right, he's the type of person who does not ask questions. It is possible that Kate and Allie ran into him in the Forbidden Zone, and if that happened, and we have to assume that it has, then at some point they would have had to defend themselves against him. He has very, very low patience level, and Kate and Allie would have been totally lost and very unprepared for him."

"He would have threatened them, and one of them would have had to take decisive action to get them away from him," Laverne deduced.

The Doctor nodded.

"Then we've got to find them, and fast," Shirley said "That's why we have to get involved, Doctor."

The Doctor sighed and nodded his agreement. He turned to face Adrian and Christina.

"I need everything you have on the Voice of Terror. Have you got recordings of the other broadcasts?"

"No," Christina said.

"Do you know where we can get our hands on them?"

"The Broadcasting Station that put the broadcasts out," Adrian said "We have contacts within the station."

"Good, we're going to need them," The Doctor said "And I also need to meet Robert and anybody in the provinical government who has connections with your movement."

"Why?"

"I need them to get as much information as they can on who could be involved," The Doctor's voice was serious "We do not have a lot of time, and we are going to have to cut corners in order to expose the culprit and hand him or her over to Kroll before all hell breaks loose."

"That wont stop him attacking the Peoples Movement," Shirley suggested.

"It might," The Doctor said "Remember, I know Nuveen Kroll. I know his weak spots, especially his lack of patience. If we do this right, he could be persuaded to back off the Peoples Movement."

"But we need to give him a body," Laverne said.

"Exactly," The Doctor said "We need to give him the Voice of Terror."

He looked at Adrian and Christina again.

"Can you do that, Doctor?" Christina said.

"Yes," The Doctor said "But, I will need you to trust me."

Adrian and Christina looked at each other and then nodded.

"I also need you to get Laverne and Shirley here into the provence, with Law Investigator positions if possible."

"That can be done, Doctor," Christina said.

Both Laverne and Shirley took deep breaths. The closest they ever got to law enforcement was the time they tried out for and got into the Ladies Auxillary Milwaukee Police, the so-called LAMP's. All they did then was help little old ladies and children cross the street. This was a massive step up.

"You can do it," The Doctor said "Think Sherlock Holmes."

"Sherlock Holmes, Doc?" Laverne said.

"Trust me, the Sherlock Holmes ability is within both of you," The Doctor said "You just need to tap into it."

That alone made both Laverne and Shirley feel confident. They had the Sherlock Holmes ability within them. Now they needed to work out what that meant.

**KATE AND ALLIE**

The headquarters of the provences' Law Enforcement Agency was packed. It seemed everybody had been called in, including so-called newbies. There was a sense of urgency in the air, and a sense of expectation. This was it, the Peoples Movement and its mouthpiece, The Voice of Terror, had crossed the line. As Kate, Allie, Lenny and Squiggy shuffled into the back of the hall, they could see people of great importance on the front table. The man who brought them here, the 'Carmine Ragusa' lookalike, sat in centre stage. To his left and to his right sat five men and women who looked important, both in dress and in manner. Carmine introduced them one by one. The woman with a shock of grey hair was called Adana Thread, she was regarded as the matriarch of the Provence, beside her was a younger woman with dark hair. She was called Sara Maice, according to what Kate and Allie were hearing, she was a bit of a flirt, and then some. There were rumours that she had affairs with all four of the men in the Inner Council in order to get a position in the Council. She was the total opposite both physically and emotionally to the woman sitting next to the Supreme Commander. She was introduced as Catherina Symox, an educator from the Thought Centre, the head educator to be precise. She did look bookish and very stern, as evidenced by the disapproving looks she kept giving Maice. To the Supreme Commanders right was the Council's only black guy, Simion Laker. He had a look that reminded both Kate and Allie of Martin Luther King. He exuded confidence in his gait in the same way King always did in his historical speeches. Beside him was the youngest member of the council, Rudolph Trask. He was the first person they saw as Kate and Allie entered the building. In fact Kate almost knocked him over.

"Sorry," Kate said.

"No problem," Trask said.

He steadied himself on the chair that he was standing on, and continued working on the monitor above the entrance.

"That's Rudolph Trask," Lenny said "Electronics Whizz-Kid, and inventor of many of the equipment that we take for granted."

"It was him that set up the Recording and Entertainment studio," Squiggy said "Even brought in stuff from outside the provence, including the works of Gina and Trace."

"Gina and Trace?" Allie queried

"Hal Sterlings' eldest son and daughter," Squiggy said "It seems that they developed a cult following in one of the provences that they visited. We've heard their stuff. They aren't that bad."

Allie watched Trask get the monitor operating and climb back down.

"Could he be the Voice of Terror?" She asked.

"No way," Lenny said.

"Why?"

"He has the techinical skills, but couldn't say boo to a goose," Squiggy said.

"The Voice has bottle, has nerve," Lenny said "Our Rudolph Trask has neither."

"It doesn't take bottle or nerve to do what the Voice is doing," Kate said "Just techinical ability and the ability to disguise your voice electronically."

Allie and Kate watched Trask move onto his next task with mounting interest. He certainly had the right amount of skills to pull off such a trick. But, he did look wimpish as Lenny and Squiggy was suggesting. Now in the hall, he was looking even more wimpish. In comparison to the powerful presence of Laker, he looked small, as small as a mouse. But then even small people can be dangerous. Napoleon Bonaparte was small, so was Hitler, and look what they did. They looked along the line at the people sitting there. Together, they looked powerful

"Who are they?" Allie asked Lenny.

"The Inner Council," Lenny whispered back "They control the entire provence."

"Ever since the Sterlings removed the bio data of all the provences citizens from the master computer, there has been a lot of anarchy," Squiggy continued.

"The Sterlings?" Kate said "You mentioned a Hal Sterling before. Who was he? Who were they?"

"A family that was here two years ago," Lenny said "They virtually turned this entire provence upside down in one night by destroying the link that was controlling the people of this provence before they left to find Imar."

"Imar?"

"The Capital of this entire world," Lenny said "Everything is controlled from there. We enforce their laws and policies."

Kate and Allie looked at each other. That could be their way home.

"Where is this Imar?" Allie asked.

"A long way away," Squiggy said "Many of our people tried to follow the Sterlings to Imar in a hope to find answers to many questions that we have. McKean and I hope to go one day."

"So why don't you?" Kate asked.

"It isn't that easy to resign from law enforcement in this provence," Lenny said.

"Those who have tried have ended up in the Village for correction," Squiggy added.

"The Village!"

Kate glanced knowingly at Allie. Allie looked puzzled.

"The Prisoner," Kate whispered.

"I know what it means," Allie hissed back "But how could an Earth reference have got to this world."

"Maybe it didn't."

"Meaning?"

"Remember the secret passage in the Pyramid?"

"Of course," Allie said "They could have come and planted the reference into Earth's culture in a way that it could be understood."

"Did you understand that show?" Kate said.

"Nope!"

"Neither did I," Kate said "Maybe the concept wasn't explained well enough."

"It did only last seventeen episodes," Allie said "And I hope you're not suggesting that we get ourselves thrown into that village."

"Perish the thought."

"Thank you."

Kate turned to Lenny and Squiggy.

"So these Sterlings, by destroying this link they effectively created free will in this provence?"

"Pretty much," Lenny agreed.

"So they created the Peoples Movement?" Allie suggested.

"In a round about way."

"And the Inner Council was created by Imar to re-establish some sort of control," Kate said.

"If you can call it that," Squiggy said.

Both Kate and Allie caught the glare Lenny gave Squiggy. This was obviously a sore point. They needed, however, to exploit it. They needed answers.

"What are you suggesting, Officer Landry?" Allie pressed.

"They try to assume that they re in control, but they aren't," Squiggy said "Everybody knows that Imar pulls the strings. That's what the Peoples Movement are trying to fight."

"It sounds like you have sympathy for the Peoples Movement," Kate said.

"A lot of us do," Lenny said "Some of us are more vocal than others."

He glanced at Squiggy when he said that.

"The Sterlings gave us a chance to control our lives, and we handed it straight back to Imar," Squiggy said "We have thrown away a golden opportunity to be free because we were afraid of what freedom might bring. The Peoples Movement are reminding us of the legacy that the Sterlings left us by showing us how to fight. We should be rising up and telling the bumbling seven here that we don't want them."

"So you support what the Voice of Terror is doing?" Kate suggested.

Even Lenny looked at his partner for an answer to that question.

"No!"

"You're contradicting yourself," Allie said.

"I'm not."

"Why?"

"Because I do not believe the Voice of Terror is linked to the Peoples Movement," Squiggy answered "This is Imar's attempt to drive a wedge between the people of this provence and the ideas of the Peoples Movement and the Sterlings, and I know you agree with that, McKean."

"Do you, Officer McKean?" Kate asked.

Lenny looked at his partner, sighed, and then nodded.

"What are you going to do with that?" He asked.

"Nothing," Kate said.

"Nothing?"

"You heard me."

Allie was looking at the top table. There was only six people there as before. The seventh chair was conspciously empty. Therefore his arrival a minute later was noticed, especially by Allie.

"Kate, that's ....."

"I know, Allie!" Kate interrupted.

The newcomer to the front table was the spitting image of Allie's husband, Bob Barsky. They watched him consult with the others then sit down.

"It isn't him, Al," Kate added "This is another world."

"I know, Kate," Allie said sadly.

The Carmine 'lookalike' got to his feet.

"No doubt that you have all heard the Voice of Terror's latest broadcast. It is for that reason that all of you, including newbies, have been called in. I apologise to the newbies. You were meant to go through extensive training so that you could do your task effectively. This will be remembered if mistakes are made."

Carmine looked around the hall. His eyes focused eventually on Kate and Allie, and it produced a smile on his lips. It quickly went as he concentrated on what he had to say.

"As you're aware, the Peoples Movement have been growing in strength. Their actions have been bold, and recently increasingly violent."

Kate and Allie glanced at Squiggy and saw him bristling. It was taking a great deal of self control for him not to leap up and tell them that it was all a pack of lies.

"Their latest atrocity," Carmine continued "Is to attack the Zone Trooper sent by Imar to help us whilst he was in the Forbidden Zone."

Both Kate and Allie tensed at that. The Peoples Movement were being blamed for something they were responsible for. It was coming back to bite them on the backside. Kate leaned over to Allie and whispered.

"We should have kept the car and kept on going."

Allie took a deep breath. She was beginning to realise that. Her fear of being caught got her and Kate in this mess. Kate took Allie's hand.

"You couldn't have known this was going to happen, Al," Kate said "We had to get out of there, fast."

Allie smiled at Kate.

"Thanks for that, Kate."

They watched Bob, at a prompt from Carmine, get to his feet.

"I have just come from the Recovery Centre," He said.

Kate squeezed Allie's hand. He even sounded like Bob Barsky.

"Commander Kroll," Bob continued "Is dehydrated and concussed. He has been put on medication but will be fine."

"Not such good news for the people who did this to him," Squiggy whispered to Kate.

"Yeah," Kate agreed.

She glanced to Allie who returned her worried look.

"He has been ordered to stay in the Recovery Centre for further observation," Bob continued "However, he has ordered us to leave no stone unturned. His attackers, the Peoples Movement and the Voice of Terror are to be hunted down and eliminated."

"His attackers," Carmine asked "Who are we looking for?"

"He says that they are two very smart and very tough women."

Now Kate and Allie cringed. All they needed was photofits and they were as good as dead. They had to leave this provence as fast as possible.

"Women did this!" Lenny almost laughed.

Kate could have kissed him, but then she heard Allie say:

"It's possible."

Kate squeezed Allie's hand harder. Allie glared at Kate but said nothing.

"Anybody else, yes," Squiggy said "But Nuveen Kroll? They must have taken him by surprise."

Kate could feel the palm of Allie's hand sweating. The concern was mounting in Allie, and in her as well. However, there was another reason why Allie's hand was sweating. She looked a little flushed, and was trying to hide that there was something wrong with her

"Must have done," Allie said.

"Atta girl," Kate whispered in Allie's ear.

Allie took another deep breath. She was hanging on by repeating the mantra 'I must remain calm' over and over in her head. She knew that Kate was going through the same problem, and dealing with it in the same way. She could also see that Kate was sweating a little, and trying to hide that she wasn't feeling too well. Now was not the time to go down with flu, but it wouldn't be a surprise. They did spend an hour swimming in a lake, as well as spending four or five hours walking with wet clothes drying on them. Not an ideal way to deal with the situation.

"Anything else?" They heard Carmine ask.

"He thinks that they're not from this provence, so therefore will be showing signs of Saurex radiation sickness within the next couple of days."

"The Peoples Movement and the Voice of Terror are now hiring mercenairies?" Carmine pressed.

"Commander Kroll and I have not ruled out the possibility," Bob said "They are getting desperate, and will resort to desperate measures to get what they want."

Kate and Allie almost panicked. What did they mean Saurex radiation sickness? What was going on here?

"Outsiders? Risking coming in here?" Lenny said "I hope they were well paid, because they are committing suicide by just being here."

"Why?" Kate asked.

"No flesh and blood can come in here without being contaiminated," Squiggy said.

"Because of the radiation," Allie said.

Squiggy nodded.

"Why would flesh and blood stand out here?" Kate asked.

"You really are newbies, aren't you."

"Please answer the question."

"We were created," Lenny said "We're robots created to work the Saurex mines initially."

Now Kate and Allie had an explanation why they weren't feeling too good. They had contracted radiation sickness. They wanted to be sick

**LAVERNE AND SHIRLEY**

By the time Laverne and Shirley left, they were aware of two important things. Firstly, from conversations with Peoples Movement sympathisers at the Recording Centre, the Doctor had established that the broadcasts were not live but were in fact recordings. That was in keeping with Sherlock Holmes and the Voice of Terror theory that the Doctor had formed. However, it was suggested that the last one may well have been live, and broadcasted through their system from somewhere else. That alone suggested somebody with access to equipment sophisticated enough to tap into a broadcasting set up. If it had been Earth in the twenty first century, that would have been simple enough. All they needed was a computer and the ability to hack into a Broadcasting Studio's computer. From what he was seeing from the set up on this planet, that was unlikely by anybody ordinary. It needed somebody with power and importance to get such equipment. There was another factor. If Kate McCardle and Allie Barsky were responsible for the attack on Kroll, as the Doctor suspected, then it could have only just have happened. It was possible that the Voice of Terror had used what Kate and Allie had done for his own advantage, but he had to be in a position to know what exactly happened, and where it happened. There was only possible conclusion, given the evidence.

"The Voice of Terror has to be someone either within the Provincial Government," The Doctor said "Or, more likely, within the inner circle. If you want to get out of this without a bloodbath, he has to be rooted out and handed over to Kroll as soon as possible."

"Our so-called leader is a member of the inner council," Somebody called.

"No way!" Adrian said "There's no way Robert is the Voice of Terror."

"Adrian," Another said "We know how you feel about Robert, but the Doctor is right. The Voice of Terror can only be somebody within the inner council. A lot of what has happened started when Robert first joined us."

"He has been our guide and our mentor," Adrian protested "He has helped us out of difficult moments. I agree with The Doctor that it has to be a member of the inner council, but not Robert. Why would he do it?"

"A secret pact with Imar," The same voice suggested "Pretend to befriend us, and destroy us from within."

"Which is possible with anybody else within the inner council," Christina said.

"Robert is our only link with the inner council."

The Doctor whistled. That caught everybody's attention.

"Before we start hanging anybody, we need evidence," He said "That's why I must have a meeting with Robert as soon as possible."

"It will be difficult for him to come here," Adrian said.

"So I will go to him," The Doctor said "We need answers, and if Robert isn't the Voice of Terror then maybe he can point us in the right direction."

"We have to know, Adrian," Christina said.

Listening from the side, both Laverne and Shirley could see Adrian's face at that moment. She was clearly not happy about what was being suggested.

"I think Adrian has got a soft spot for Robert," Shirley suggested.

"Ya think so, " Laverne said with a grin.

Shirley looked at Laverne, and saw that she was being teased. She give Laverne a light punch on the arm. Laverne rubbed her arm and did a mock boo, boo face.

"You're too old for that, Laverne De Fazio" Shirley said.

Laverne smiled and ruffled Shirley's hair. A few minutes later, however, the mood had changed to one of concern. It was a simple action that caused this change of mood. The Doctor gave Laverne and Shirley each a pill box, and gave two more to Laverne.

"What are these, Doc?" Laverne asked.

"Pills to combat radiation sickness."

"Radiation sickness?" Laverne was almost apoplectic. Shirley took Laverne's hand to calm her.

"Are we in danger?" Shirley asked.

"Oh yes," The Doctor said "I've just found out that they mine Saurex in this provence. Saurex is a very radioactive substance used in the creation of weaponry and power. It is so radio active that normal flesh and blood humans could die within seventy two hours of contact with the substance. The moment we arrived here, we were exposed to the Saurex. We've been here for about six hours. Very shortly we will start to develop symptoms, which will rapidly increase the longer we remain in this provence unless we take one of these pills every six hours."

"Where's the water!" Laverne said urgently.

The Doctor handed Laverne a tumbler of water. Laverne almost ripped open the pill box and forced the pill down her with water. Shirley was much more calmer about the procedure.

"What about Kate McCardle and Allie Barsky?" Shirley asked.

"When you find them, give them those boxes," The Doctor said "They should be okay for the moment, but the longer you take to find them, the worse it's going to be."

Shirley looked urgently at Laverne. Laverne patted her pocket to show her where they were.

"Why don't Adrian, Christina and the others need to take pills?" Laverne asked.

"Haven't you guessed?"

Both Laverne and Shirley looked quizzically at the Doctor.

"I guessed the moment I found out that they mined Saurex here, I think I suspected long before that."

"What?" Laverne and Shirley said together.

"They're robots."

Both Laverne and Shirley looked at Adrian and Christina, who was in deep conversation with others.

"Naw!" Laverne said.

The Doctor grinned that cheesy grin of his and nodded.

"They look human," Shirley said.

"And have human feelings," The Doctor said "But they were constructed. I have to admit I've never seen such sophistication in robotic design before."

"Doctor!" Shirley said with a warning look.

"Sorry," The Doctor said "Just find Kate and Allie, give them those pills and try, if you can, to get them back here."

"What if we can't?"

"That's why I'm trying to arrange for you to be involved in law enforcement, preferably as Law Investigators. You'll be in a position to look after them," The Doctor said "You have to make sure that they do not draw attention to themselves. Kroll has a good memory. If it was them who attacked him, he will remember them."

"Right," Laverne said "Keep them away from public attention. What about you, Doc?"

"If you can't get them here, and don't even try if you think there's no way, then I'll meet you in the city," The Doctor said "Use the communicators Adrian gave you to advise where and when. Above all, Laverne De Fazio, Shirley Feeney, be very, very careful."

"You do the same," Laverne said "You're our only ticket outta here."

"Ours and Kate McCardles' and Allie Barskys'," Shirley added.

The Doctor nodded his agreement. The guide assigned to escort Laverne and Shirley into the city took them out of the tent to start their journey into the Lions Den. The Doctor thought for a moment, as if uttering some sort of prayer, and then turned his attention to Adrian and Christina.

**KATE AND ALLIE**

The briefing was alost complete. It had run through all the salient points of the last months. There had been ten broadcasts which seemed to be predicting terror acts, or seemingly ordering the attacks if Kate and Allie understood the actual wording of what the Voice of Terror said. There was something very familiar about this whole scenario. What, they couldn't quite put their finger on. Another thing struck them about the attacks from the briefing they were hearing.

"How did they know what targets to hit?" Kate vocalised.

Allie looked at Kate quizzically.

"Everyone of these attacks were on top secret movements," Kate said.

"So?"

"How did they know?"

"You're suggesting that Officer Landry is right, this is an inside job."

"One of the bumbling seven as our friends here called them."

Allie half whistled.

"That is one hell of an accusation, Kate," She said "And we are hardly in a position to make it. We have no proof."

"We may have no proof, but it fits the facts," Squiggy offered "I can think of no other explanation."

"The Peoples Movement could have a spy in the Inner Council," Lenny suggested.

"Who is drawing attention to him or herself with every Voice of Terror broadcast," Kate suggested "That would be stupidity."

Allie thought for a moment. There was something coming to mind about this whole business.

"What are you thinking about, Al?"Kate asked.

"Sherlock Holmes."

"It wasn't that good a deduction, Allie," Kate said.

"No, Kate, that film, the Basil Rathbone film, it was based on Conan Doyle's last Sherlock Holmes story. What was the title?"

"His Last Bow," Kate offered.

"No, the title of the film," Allie said with a touch of frustration "We watched it the night before we caught the flight to Egypt."

They said it together.

"The Voice of Terror!"

"Sherlock Holmes and the Voice of Terror to be precise," Kate said "Of course, that's what been nagging at me."

A cough made them stop. Everybody was looking at them.

"You have something to contribute to this briefing, Investigators?" Carmine asked.

Allie lowered her head. Kate cringed, but, to Allie's shock, she stood up.

"A hunch."

"Really," Carmine said "Anything will help."

Allie stood next to Kate.

"We'd rather discuss our hunch privately," She said "Sorry for interrupting your briefing."

"Not a problem," Robert said "We were going to hold a briefing for newbie investigators after this anyway. You can tell us your hunch then."

Kate and Allie sat back down. The others in the room, including Lenny and Squiggy, remained looking at them. Both Kate and Allie looked suitably embarrassed. If they wanted to remain incognito, they couldn't have been public if they tried.

"Well?" Lenny finally asked.

"We want to run it by the Supreme Commander and the council first," Kate said "If there's something to it, you'll be the first to know."

Allie held her hand to her heart.

"I promise."

"This briefing is now over," Carmine said "You will all go to your assigned duties. The newbie investigators, including our colleagues with the hunch, will remain behind. Dismissed!"

When they had all filed out there were eight people left in that room. Uncomfortably for Allie, one of them was Robert. But his eyes seemed to be fixed on another female newbie investigator, a very shapely, and a very young brunette. If Bob had looked at a woman as Robert was looking at this woman, Allie would have killed him with her own bare hands. Fortunately, on this occasion, it helped Allie to realise that his wasn't her Bob. This was Robert, with a different personality and probably a ruthless streak about him. He was also a robot, as was Carmine, as was everybody else in that room except for Kate and Allie themselves. The other of the top table that remained was Carmine and his attention was very much focused on Kate and Allie, so much that both of them squirmed at his attention.

"You are?" Carmine finally asked.

Allie pointed to herself and then Kate quizzically.

"Yes," Carmine said.

"I'm Alison Barsky, this is Kate McCardle."

"Well, Barsky, McCardle, this theory of yours?"

Both Kate and Allie knew they now had to be careful. They were allegedly newly born drones, to suggest otherwise could be unhealthy for them. They were certain to develop radiation sickness within the next couple of days, another reason why they had to word what they said next very, very carefully.

"This theory?" Robert pressed.

Kate looked at Allie. Allie gestured Kate to go ahead.

"According to the briefing, all of the targets concerned top secret movements. Nobody should have known about not only those movements but what those journeys are about. Yet the Voice of Terror knew," Kate began.

"He knew with precision what happened, how many people got hurt, and what was destroyed," Allie continued.

"And he knew before even we did," Kate added "He even predicted it. What is he? Clarivoyant? A Sooth Sayer?"

"Or somebody with inside knowledge?" Allie finished.

Both Robert and Carmine looked at each other. Kate and Allie could see they were disturbed by this information.

"What exactly are you suggesting, Investigators McCardle and Barsky?" Carmine asked.

"That the Voice of Terror is somebody within the Inner Council," The Shapely Brunette answered for Kate and Allie.

Both Robert and Carmine looked for clarification from Kate and Allie. Both of them nodded. Robert whistled at the severity of the suggestion.

"You are aware what you are suggesting, McCardle, Barsky?"

"We are," Kate said.

"It should be scaring the life out of you," Allie added.

Both Robert and Carmine shrugged. It certainly did that.

"We should call in our top investigators," Carmine said "Have them poke around the files of all the Inner Council members, put us all under survailence."

"Including you and me?" Robert asked.

"We are members of the Inner Council," Carmine said "And if anybody finds anything incriminating on me, I will deserve to go down."

"I have a clean slate as well," Robert said "And for that reason, it can't be any of our top investigators who carries out the investigation into us."

"Why?" Kate asked.

"Too many of our top investigators have sponsors within the inner council. A few back-handers, a few favours and we will have lost the chance to take down the Voice of Terror."

"Let me get this straight," Allie said "You're saying that you agree with us?"

"Absolutely," Carmine said "It's the only theory that makes logical sense, and it's also logical, as the Commissioner here has suggested, that it cannot be our Top Investigators that carries out this investigation. So, guess what, Investigators McCardle and Barsky, you're it. Your first investigation is to investigate the inner council. You will leave no stones unturned, is that clear?"

"Even if it leads to you or the Commissioner?" Kate said.

"It wont," Carmine said "To me anyway. But you have my permission to look at any file pertaining to my activities."

"You're that confident that they will find nothing?" Robert asked Carmine.

"I am," Carmine said "Can you say the same, Commissioner?"

"I can."

"Then you give McCardle and Barsky permission to look at your files?"

"As long as they keep what they find out confidential."

Carmine looked at Robert.

"Not pertaining to the case of course," Robert quickly added.

"Then it's all yours, ladies," Carmine said.

Kate and Allie looked at each other. There was now kerosine being thrown into that fire they were in. What was making it worse, they weren't feeling so good. As they left they could see that Lenny and Squiggy had remained behind. They saw Carmine approach them and speak to them. They also saw something else. Trask in an outer office in a heated debate with somebody on a vid link. It was so heated that they could see Trask throwing his arms around like a mad man. He then stormed out of the office, sent papers flying from a desk to the annoyance of the person sitting there, and headed out of the main office into the corridor beyond.

"What the hell was that about?" Kate asked.

"Beats me," Allie said.

"Maybe the mouse isn't such a mouse after all," Lenny suggested.

"You could be right," Kate said.

"Shall we get going," Squiggy said.

"Why?"

"The Supreme Commander has asked us to escort you back to your building," Squiggy continued "We are to treat you like VIP's."

Now Kate and Allie really wanted to be sick.

**LAVERNE AND SHIRLEY**

Laverne and Shirley managed to get into the provence fairly easily. They looked pretty much the same as everybody else, so it was easy to blend in. They didn't even have to walk like robots, which was a relief to both Laverne and Shirley. Within an hour of entering the provence, and even passing through a Bureaucrat who gave them the promised Investigator assignment, they were in a very comfortable looking safe house.

"This is a 'Newbies' apartment," Their Guide said.

"Newbies?" Shirley asked.

"Us, Shirl," Laverne said "We are meant to be new robots."

"Ah!"

"There is food, and fresh clothing," The guide said "Be careful with the food. It's not what you're used to."

"Is there a shower?" Shirley asked.

"There is a shower unit," The Guide said.

"Good!" Shirley said "We need to freshen up."

"You will find out where Kate McCardle and Allie Barsky are," Laverne said.

The Guide nodded. She had been ordered to do so after all.

"You may, however, find them before I do," She added "We are in a 'Newbie' building. All the 'Newbies' will be given accommodiation either within this building or within this block. Oh, and be careful, the showers are shared with the apartment next door. You may have a couple of amorous types next door."

"Thanks for warning us?" Shirley said "I think we can handle them."

"Yeah!" There was almost a smile on Laverne's face.

Shirley glared at Laverne said.

"Standards, Laverne!" Shirley hissed "They're Robots."

"I know, Shirl," Laverne grinned.

"Just be quick," Shirley told the Guide.

The guide nodded and left quickly. Laverne and Shirley began looking around. There were two bedrooms, no need to share, a spacious kitchen with cupboards full of tins of 'Good Food'. No Milk, no Pepsi, no Scooter Pies, just 'Good Food'.

"What do robots eat, Shirl?" Laverne said turning her nose up at the sight.

"We are going to have to eat, Laverne," Shirley said.

"Just be prepared to see me visit the toilet a few times," Laverne said.

"I could be right behind you," Shirley said.

"Okay," Laverne said "Who gets first shower?"

Shirley grinned. Laverne closed her eyes. She always lost in this game.

**KATE AND ALLIE**

Suddenly Kate and Allie were probably the most important kids on the block. If they wanted to slip out of this place now they couldn't, their theory saw to that. They tried playing it down by suggesting that the Supreme Commander and the Commissioner had dismissed the idea out of hand. Nobody was buying it, mainly because they were all thinking it, even Lenny and Squiggy, who had been given the task of escorting them home by Carmine himself.

"It is somebody in the Inner Council, isn't it?" Squiggy pressed.

"They have dismissed the idea," Allie repeated for the umpteenth time. It was becoming a mantra to a point that even Kate and Allie was starting to believe it.

"Why?" Lenny said "It makes perfect sense. Nobody else knew about the targets, and I don't think Nuveen Kroll would have been sent here if Imar didn't think so either."

Nuveen Kroll! That was the other problem Kate and Allie had. If he saw them , they were dead. They now had to find the Voice of Terror and hand him to the Supreme Commander before Kroll gets out of that Recovery Centre, sees them, and tells the Supreme Commander that it was them who attacked him. That would put them in a perilous position, as it would link them with the Voice of Terror and with the Peoples Movement. The transport that was taking them to their new apartment pulled up outside what looked like a brand new building.

"Here we are, Ladies," Squiggy said "Home sweet home."

"Kate, we're home," Allie said.

"I know, Al."

They got out of the transport, but were alarmed when Lenny and Squiggy got out as well.

"We can take it from here, guys," Kate said.

"The Supreme Commander ordered us to make sure you got to your apartment," 'Lenny' said.

"Guess what, we're here, job done."

"To your front door."

Kate sighed, Allie shook her head. Kate took out a card given to her in her accommodation package and inserted it into a slot. The door, to their relief, sprung open. As they entered, Allie staggered a little. Kate caught her.

"Are you okay?" Squiggy asked.

"She's a bit run down," Kate said "It's been a long night."

"Then let's get you to your apartment so that you can recharge," Lenny suggested.

Kate put an arm around Allie to help her.

**LAVERNE AND SHIRLEY**

Laverne was almost wearing the floorboards out. She forgot how long Shirley took to groom herself. The Vietnam experience certainly hadn't rid her of that irritating habit. She always wanted to make herself attractive so that she could catch that man who would help her fulfil her dream. Even when she did, the prissiness that so irritated Laverne didn't go away, to the point, and Laverne would never say this to her face, that Walter gave up on her and found himself attracted to the fatal wiles of Ming Na, with tragic consequences for Walter, for Shirley, and for Shirley's child, now with Carmine, and wondering if she would ever see Mummy again. The Doctor himself had told Shirley that this prissiness had to stop, that she had to toughen up, and that she had to allow Laverne and the Doctor himself to help her. Old habits unfortunately die hard.

"C'mon, Shirl," Laverne called "I need to get in there."

At that moment, as if Shirley had heard what Laverne had said, the shower stopped. Shirley reached out a hand for a towel. Laverne gave her the first towel she could get her hands on, a large white fluffy towel. After towelling herself down, she came out of the shower with the towel wrapped around her body. Laverne regarded her a moment. Shirley certainly had a good body, not too large, but not uncomely.

"Well?" Shirley said noticing the look.

"Sorry," Laverne said.

Laverne headed for the shower unit.

"I worry about you sometimes, Laverne," Shirley said "Have you gone off men completely?"

"They've given up on me," Laverne argued.

"Except Lenny."

"Lenny has his own life now," Laverne said.

She took off her towel robe and hung it on the hook. She deliberately turned around and showed Shirley her naked body, and saw the smile and the shake of Shirley's head. Laverne returned the impish grin.

"We have ours," Laverne continued "And I like what we have."

"Even the danger?"

"Especially the danger," Laverne said.

Laverne stepped into the shower and switched it on.

"Laverne De Fazio," Shirley said "You are incorrigable."

**KATE AND ALLIE**

By the time Lenny and Squiggy had escorted Kate and Allie to the front door of their new apartment, Allie was starting to feel a little better. It was if she was drawing strength from Kate in some way. The closer she was to her best friend, the more she seemed to draw. It was an incredible feeling, a feeling of security, a feeling of love.

"You really are progressives, aren't you," Lenny said.

"Meaning?" Kate pressed.

"Look at the way Barsky is drooling over you," Squiggy said "It's almost embarrassing."

"Al!" Kate whispered urgently "Stop drooling!"

Allie straightened up.

"Sorry," Allie said with a forced smile.

"Well, thank you Officers Landry and McKean," Kate said "I assume you will be picking us up tomorrow."

"Today, Kate," Allie said showing Kate her watch.

"Is that the time?" Kate said "We've really got to recharge if we're going to be ready to find the Voice of Terror."

Both Kate and Allie looked pleadingly at Lenny and Squiggy. The two guys got the message and headed back down the corridor.

"You okay, Al?" Kate asked.

"I wasn't," Allie admitted "But I'm feeling a little better now. It's weird."

"Why?"

"I seemed to be drawing energy from you," Allie said "When you were holding me, I felt a sudden surge of power."

"In what way?"

"I can't put my finger on it," Allie said "It was a feeling of love that I've never really experienced before."

"Love?"

"Only way I can describe it."

"Believe it or not, I felt the same," Kate said.

"Really?"

"Can we discuss this in there?" Kate said looking around nervously.

There wasn't anybody in the corridor, but there were plenty of Apartments on this floor, and with Apartments came people with ears and the capability of putting two and two together, and not always getting five. Allie looked at the front door to their apartment. She couldn't see a key hole or seemingly any way to get in except for a slot by the side of the door.

"How do we get in?" Allie finally asked.

Kate produced a card.

"Elementary, My Dear Allie."

"Don't go all Sherlock Holmes on me, Kate."

"Shall we get inside, Watson," Kate grinned.

Allie glared at her and shook her head as she watched Kate try to open the door with the card, and finding that it wouldn't open. Allie almost felt like shouting for joy. Kate 'Sherlock Holmes' McCardle had come a cropper.

"You're supposed to do it slowly," Allie said.

Allie produced her card.

"Watch and learn, Watson."

Allie slowly swiped the card through the slot making sure that the card went through the slot completely. Kate tried the door and it opened. She gave Allie a look.

"I would have done that, Alison Adams Lowell Barsky."

Kate gave Allie a glare and went into the apartment in a huff.

"I bet you would, Katherine Hanlon McCardle," Allie chuckled before following.

The apartment was actually quite spacious, and a mirror image to the one Laverne and Shirley was in at that moment.

"This isn't bad," Kate suggested.

Allie went over to a door and tried it. It lead to a bedroom with a comfortable looking double sized bed.

"Promising start," Allie said.

Kate joined Allie in the bedroom. She went over to the bed and sat on it.

"Firm, but not too firm," Kate pronounced.

"And big," Allie said sitting next to Kate "You could get two in here quite easily."

"You implying something, Al?" Kate asked.

"I'm implying, Kate," Allie said with a small smile "That we look at the other rooms."

"No it wasn't," Kate teased.

Allie got up and headed out of the bedroom.

"Chicken!" Kate called.

She got up and followed Allie into another room, which turned out to be another bedroom. She saw Allie lying on a similar double sized bed.

"Comfortable?" Kate asked.

"Extremely," Allie answered.

Kate laid down next to Allie.

"I could get used to this," Kate said.

She turned to faced Allie. Allie had done the same thing. Their eyes met and for a fleeting moment burned into each others soul. Kate took Allie's hand.

"I'm glad we're together, pal," Kate said.

"Kate and Allie have an adventure together on another world," Allie said.

Kate stroked Allie's mousey blonde hair. Then Allie pulled Kate into a kiss. It was passionate, loving and lingering. Each others breath was being taken away as the kiss intensified. Then it was over, both Kate and Allie had broken the link.

"Sorry," They both said to each other.

They both sat up. Kate still holding Allie's hand. Neither felt embarrassed by the moment. It was just that the timing was wrong. Kate stroked Allie's hair again and Allie leaned into the stroke, allowing Kate to caress her face. They looked into each others eyes again and smiled at each other.

"Come on, let's explore the bathroom, see if they've got a decent shower," Kate said.

"I get first shower," Allie insisted.

"We'll toss for it," Kate suggested.

Kate got off the bed and pulled Allie up.

**LAVERNE AND SHIRLEY**

Laverne and Shirley hadn't even noticed the door leading to the apartment next door until they heard the sound of talking getting louder, and some fumbling at the lock, even some complaining that their even was a lock. The voices told them two things. Firstly, that their were two women next door, to Laverne's slight disappointment, and secondly, that the two women didn't know that this was a shared bathroom, hence the surprise about the locked door. Laverne had just finished her shower and was now wearing a robe around her naked body, much to Shirley's relief. Having said that Laverne was showing a bit of cleavage, which had remained a little open even now they knew that women were next door.

"Laverne!" Shirley said shaking her head.

"They could be interested," Laverne argued "And look who's talking, little miss 'I haven't got changed yet, so I'm wearing a robe with some cleavage'."

Shirley looked down and saw that her robe was open a little. She thought about closing the robe. The old Shirley Feeney would have done. But the new Shirley Feeney was a little more bolder, a little more bi-sexual. Maybe that's what happened when you spend time with the Doctor. He does tend to open your eyes enough to include all possibilities, including your own sexuality.

"I wonder what they're like," Shirley said.

"For robots."

"With human feelings."

They heard the door finally being opened, and turned to face - Kate McCardle.

**PART FOUR - KAPOW!**

**A SPLIT SECOND LATER**

"What's going on here?" Kate said "Who the hell are you?"

Laverne and Shirley looked at each other, wondering who was going to speak first.

"I demand to know what is going on here," Kate added

"Kate, what's going on," Allie said.

Allie entered and saw Laverne and Shirley.

"Kate, who are these people," Allie said "What are they doing in our bathroom?"

"Technically, the two flats share a bathroom," Shirley said with a hint of embarrassment.

"Maybe it's the builders way of cutting cost," Laverne added "They don't skimp on quality, they skimp on bathrooms."

"No way!" Allie said "We find the building superintendant and we sort this out."

"Hey lady!" Laverne said "We aint got no choice, one between two."

"The water gets hot quite quickly," Shirley added in an attempt to cool down the tension in the room.

It didn't help. Both Kate and Allie looked angry.

"This is outrageous," Kate said "I know we're newbies, but we have feelings, and the right to privacy."

"Listen," Shirley said "Let's talk about this calmly. I'm Shirley Feeney, this is my friend Laverne De Fazio. We're Newbie Investigators due to start tomorrow."

"So are we," Allie said "But we were called in tonight, that's why we haven't been in our apartment until now."

"The Voice of Terror?" Laverne asked.

"Yes," Kate said "If you're newbies, how did you know about the Voice of Terror?"

"We heard the broadcast," Shirley said "Obviously we missed the call to come in."

Both Kate and Allie regarded Laverne and Shirley with suspicion. There was something not quite right about these two. However, both were starting to feel strange again and they needed to get rid of these two quickly.

"I don't think running to the building superintendant is going to help, Allie," Kate said "We're just going to have to work out a system between us and Miss De Fazio and Miss Feeney here."

"Oh god!" Allie whined.

"We've got no choice, Allie," Kate said.

"Kate, there's another problem."

"Which is?"

Allie nodded for Kate to go back into their apartment. Kate smiled at Laverne and Shirley and followed Allie.

"What's that all about?" Laverne asked.

"Radiation sickness," Shirley said.

"Radiation sickness? They're flesh and blood?"

"Better," Shirley said "They called themselves Kate and Allie."

"As in Kate McCardle and Allie Barsky?"

Both Laverne and Shirley looked at Kate and Allie discussing something in their apartment.

"Have you got the pills?" Shirley asked.

"They're in my bedroom," Laverne said.

"Go and get them," Shirley said "I've got a feeling we're going to need them."

"Right!"

Laverne hurriedly left the bathroom.

**KATE AND ALLIE**

"What about our radiation sickness problem?" Allie said "It's going to be obvious soon that we have a problem. I can't keep drawing strength from you, and you can't from me."

"Why?"

"I'm not going to be fit enough to draw strength from, and neither will you."

Kate could feel that was true. She could feel the sweat starting to build around her body, and could see that Allie was getting warmer as well. It wouldn't be long before they were in trouble.

"I know," Kate said.

"They're going to see that we have radiation sickness," Allie said gesturing towards Shirley "They are going to put two and two together and report it to the Supreme Commander or somebody in authority. It will get back to Nuveen Kroll, and we're dead or rotting in one of this other world's prisons. They may even just let us die. Radiation sickness is not a nice death, Kate."

Kate nodded in agreement.

"What the hell are we going to do, Kate?" Allie said "I'll kill myself before I spend any time in prison. I mean that."

"I don't know, Al, I really can't answer you this time," Kate answered "We may have to trust them and hope for the best."

"You can."

Both Kate and Allie turned to look at Shirley. Shirley had moved closer, but they saw Laverne had gone.

"You can trust us," Shirley said "We're here to help. Laverne has gone to get some medicine that will help you."

Laverne entered the bathroom right on cue. Shirley could see that Laverne had two pill boxes in her hand.

"We know who you are," Laverne said "And the fact that you're not robots, you're flesh and blood."

Now Kate and Allie felt alarm bells ringing inside them.

"Remember those three people who tried to stop you from lifting off in that helicopter?" Shirley said.

Kate tried to remember. She pictured Abdul lifting the helicopter up in the air and saw three people running onto the helipad waving franticly. She looked at Shirley again. She certainly looked like one of those three people. Still suspcious of these two, however, Kate decided to try something.

"In Tunisia?" Kate said.

Allie briefly looked at her but, to Kate's relief, said nothing.

"Egypt," Laverne corrected "We were in Egypt."

Kate breathed a sigh of relief. They were genuine.

"That was you?" Allie said.

"That was Laverne, me, and a man who calls himself the Doctor," Shirley answered "We were trying to prevent everything that has happened to you. We couldn't because time wouldn't allow us to do so. What happened had to happen."

"The past can't be altered?" Kate said.

"Believe me, I've tried," Laverne said.

Shirley smiled at the attempts Laverne had made to change history. It didn't work, as the Doctor had predicted.

"That means that you two are from Earth," Allie said "You're not robots?"

"Yes," Laverne said "I was born in Brooklyn to an Italian family, the De Fazio's, Shirley here was born and bred in Milwaukee."

"You don't seem to have radiation sickness," Kate challenged.

Shirley took a pill box from her robe, as did Laverne. They both opened the boxes and took out a pill each. Laverne went to the sink and drew two tumblers of water. She gave one to Shirley and kept one for herself. Laverne swallowed her pill with water, as did Shirley.

"Medication for radiation sickness," Shirley said.

"The Doctor told us to find you and give you these," Laverne said holding up the two boxes in her other hand "If you take these now, and one every six hours, you should be fine for as long as we're here."

Both Kate and Allie looked at the boxes Laverne was holding suspciously.

"You have to trust us, Kate McCardle, Allie Barsky," Shirley said "We are here to help you."

Allie could feel her knees buckling. Kate and Laverne, seeing what was about to happen, stopped her from falling completely. Laverne opened one of the pill boxes while Shirley ran to the sink to get some fresh water. Laverne then saw Kate about to collapse and guided her next to Allie.

"My throat's dry, Kate," Allie said almost in tears.

"So's mine, my head's hot, and I feel sick."

"Just hang on!" Laverne said "Shirl!"

"I'm coming."

Shirley returned with two tumblers of water. Laverne gave Kate and Allie a tablet each. Shirley gave them each a tumbler. Kate and Allie each took a tablet and swallowed them down with water. Whatever was in those tablets was taking immediately effect. The feeling of nausea that they were both suffering was dissapating, and their strength, which had completed deserted them, was returning slowly.

"You okay?" Laverne asked.

"You should market those pills," Kate said "They're very effective."

"The Doctor wouldn't allow us to," Laverne said.

"Pity."

Laverne got Allie to her feet, leaving Shirley to deal with Kate. Both Kate and Allie felt wobbly forcing Shirley to hold onto Kate tightly. Laverne put her arm around Allie.

"We don't even know each other," Allie said to Laverne.

"Shirl!"

"I know, Vernie," Shirley said "The Doctor did warn us that they might be delirious for a time."

Shirley turned Kate around to face her. She looked spaced. So did Allie.

"Where's your bedroom?" Shirley asked Kate.

"We definitely don't know each other!" Kate said.

"So that you can sleep," Shirley said.

"Right!" Kate said "This way."

She pointed towards the bedroom and almost fell over in doing so. Shirley frowned in Laverne's direction, and saw that Laverne was having her own problems with a giggling Allie, who seemed to be poring all over Laverne flirtatiously.

"Doctor!" Shirley moaned "You could have warned us."

"Yeah, Doctor," Laverne said "Next time you don't tell us something we need to know, Kapow!"

"In something unmentionable!" Shirley agreed

As Laverne and Shirley pictured the Doctor doubling up in pain after a Laverne De Fazio blow in the never regions, Shirley hauled a laughing Kate to her feet, and then, as she listened to Kate muttering Kapow several times and laughing, she half carried Kate as she followed Laverne and Allie towards the bedroom. It was decided that it should be only one bedroom, as it would be easier to control the situation if there were more serious after effects. That was the Doctor's advice when Shirley called him to tell him that they had found Kate and Allie.

"We just stumbled onto them," Laverne said as Shirley undressed them both and laid them side by side "They were in the room next door."

"Luck?" The Doctor said "Or design?"

"Meaning?"

"Not sure at the moment, but I think we're being manipulated."

"In what way?" Shirley called.

"I don't know, yet," The Doctor said "But I will find out. Do you think you can get them back to the camp?"

"No," Laverne said.

Shirley nodded her agreement.

"It might actually be for the best," The Doctor said.

"Why?" Shirley called as she pulled a duvet over Kate and Allie to keep them warm.

"I'm in a meeting with Robert at this moment, and I'm getting the impression that things are about to get very bad for the Peoples Movement," The Doctor said "It might be better if you kept Kate and Allie and yourselves away from the camp."

"That sounds ominous, Doc," Laverne said.

"The Voice of Terror has done more damage than we knew about," The Doctor said "However, it seems that the Voice is about to be apprehended."

"How?"

"One of the newbie investigators is currently engaged in some extracurricular activity," The Doctor answered "Concerning a member of the council called Rudolph Trask. It seems he's a bit of an electronics whizz kid. It was him who set up the Radio Broadcast centre."

"The perfect suspect," Shirley said.

"Robert is letting her run with it," The Doctor said "She's finding out some very interesting things about our Mr Trask, including a link with the Central Government and the military authorities in Imar."

"Ouch!" Laverne said.

"My thoughts exactly," The Doctor said.

"Does Robert know about Kate and Allie and us?" Shirley asked.

"Yes."

"Is that wise? It is still possible that he is the Voice of Terror, and that Trask is being set up."

"I don't think so," The Doctor said.

"How do you know, Doc?" Laverne asked.

"Trust me, I know."

"Doctor!" Shirley warned.

"I will tell you how I know one day," The Doctor said.

'Kapow, right in the nuts!' Laverne mouthed to Shirley, 'I mean it, Shirl.'

Shirley smiled to herself.

"What do you want us to do?" Shirley asked.

"Look after Kate and Allie," He said.

"When will you join us?"

"That's being arranged at the moment," The Doctor said.

"See you then," Shirley said.

Shirley switched off the communicator. Laverne slammed her fist into her hand.

"Ain't I got a surprise for you, Doc!"

Laverne hit her hand again.

**FIVE HOURS LATER**

Kate woke up and felt her head pounding. She was lying in a bed only in her underwear.

"How did I get like this?"

She tried to get up but found that the action was making her head really ache.

"Oh no you don't," A female voice told her.

"Allie?"

Kate's vision, blurred at that moment, cleared to reveal Shirley Feeney with a concerned look.

"Who the hell are you? Where's Allie?"

"She's next to you, with my friend."

Kate turned around and saw Allie, equally clad in underwear, with Laverne De Fazio hovering over her. Allie was awake and from the looks of her, suffering the same fate as Kate herself.

"Must have been some party," Allie said.

"No," Laverne smiled "I wish it was. It was just the radiation sickness medicine kicking in. You will be fine soon."

The words Radiation Sickness Medicine made both Kate and Allie remember the names of their angels of mercy.

"Laverne De Fazio and Shirley Feeney, right?" Kate said.

"And you're Kate McCardle and Allie Barsky," Shirley said.

"I think we're aware of that, Miss Feeney," Allie said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Al! These ladies have just saved our lives, a little more gratitude please," Kate chided.

"Thank you, Laverne, Shirley," Allie said shaking both Laverne and then Shirley's hands.

Kate hugged Shirley. Shirley allowed Kate to squeeze her and felt Kate's strength reviving at her touch. Allie was soon hugging Laverne and getting equal revival medicine from Laverne's body. Kate and Allie were even starting to kiss Shirley and Laverne, both pulling their respective partner down to the bed. Then it stopped as realisation of what they were doing kicked in. Both Kate and Allie broke the hold they had on Shirley and Laverne.

"We're so sorry," Allie said "I don't know what came over us."

"Relief?" Laverne suggested.

Kate and Allie looked at each other. Maybe it was that, relief at being alive, relief about running into flesh and blood like Laverne and Shirley, relief that they were not Nuveen Kroll or somebody connected to him.

"I think you two need a shower," Shirley said.

"Together?" Kate and Allie chroused.

"What was in those damned tablets?" Shirley said.

"Something else that the Doctor didn't tell us?" Laverne said dusting her fist.

Kate caught the look Laverne was giving.

"Kapow?" Kate said.

"You heard that?" Laverne said.

"Distinctively," Allie said with a smile "I think this Doctor had better start running."

"Talking about running, Allie, maybe I should run a shower first," Kate said "Unless you do want to share the shower."

Allie rolled her eyes both at the suggestion and the fact that Kate had nominated herself to go first.

"I'll go with her to make sure that she's alright," Shirley suggested to Laverne.

Before anybody could say anything both Kate and Shirley were heading towards the shower room.

"Maybe we should rustle up some food," Allie suggested to Laverne.

"From the tins of good food? Yummy!" Laverne said with a face.

Allie put an arm around her new friend and they went out of the bedroom towards the lounge and the kitchen attachment.

**ONE HOUR LATER**

Both Kate and Allie were showered and changed and were now facing the 'good food' on the table. It wasn't too dissimilar to what they had at the cafe, if a little more edible by the way first Allie and Laverne, and then Shirley, with Kate's enthusiastic yet totally inept, help. Despite running a catering business, Allie was definitely the cook, Kate was more the brains behind the enterprise, as Shirley learned to her cost. Not that Shirley minded. She was actually growing to like Kate in the same way Laverne was growing fond of Allie. It was funny how it worked out that way. Kate was more like Laverne, funny, feisty, but totally dependable when the pressure was on, whereas Allie was more like Shirley in both manner and attitude, and that made Laverne and Allie a more compatible couple. Not that Kate and Laverne didn't get on very well together, or Allie and Shirley couldn't have had a lot of laughs together. The Doctor couldn't have put together a better quartet as companions if he'd tried. Both Laverne and Shirley heard the Doctor suggesting that he was being manipulated by someone. Correction, that they were being manipulated. Whoever it was may have done the Doctor a favour by making the Doctor bring the four of them together like this. Yet the Doctor was upset. Why? It was hardly a pressing question at the moment. The pressing question was the food in front of them. Was it edible? With Allie's preparation skills, it should be, but, with Alien food, especially robot food, you never know. It was Kate who took the plunge by taking the first bite. She chewed the food for a bit.

"Not too bad," Kate pronounced.

"Not too bad?" Allie protested.

"Given the ingredients," Kate said "It actually tastes quite good."

"For robot food," Laverne said.

"Vernie!" Shirley protested.

"Shirl, let's not beat around the bush here, this is slop," Laverne said "I think Allie here performed miracles."

Allie smiled at the compliment, and then ate a mouthful. Slop was a very apt word for what they were tasting, but needs must.

"This Doctor friend of yours," Kate said "How did you meet him?"

"I met him while I was visiting my Dad's grave, he had died a couple of weeks before, and it was the first time I was actually alone long enough to pay proper respects," Laverne said "He was actually quite respectful. He allowed me time to say goodbye to Pop properly before persuading me to journey with him on his ship."

"Just like that?" Allie said.

"He did suggest Shirl here may be in trouble."

"And he was right about that," Shirley added.

"Why?" Kate asked.

Laverne took Shirley's hand. She knew that the memory of what happened to her was still fresh in her mind. It had only been a month since these events happened, and Laverne knew that Shirley was still having nightmares about them. On at least three occasions, Laverne had actually got into bed with Shirley in order to settle her down before returning to her own bed. The Doctor had seen her do that on the third occasion and warned her that she may have to do that a few more times before Shirley got over the events that so nearly destroyed her life.

"You don't have to, Shirl," Laverne said "I'm sure Kate and Allie will understand if you didn't want to talk about it."

"I have to do this, Laverne, Kate and Allie have to know."

Shirley went into the story about her husbands' treachery, relating that he was the reason why she didin't attend Frank De Fazio's funeral even though he regarded her as a second daughter.

"That must have hurt," Allie said.

"More than you'll ever know," Shirley said "I was actually quite childish about it."

Laverne pulled Shirley into a hug.

"Frank would have forgiven you," Laverne said "You were like a second daughter to him, and you are a sister to me, more than a sister."

"But you hated Shirley Meaney."

"I didn't understand Shirley Meaney, Shirley Meaney was cold and distant," Laverne said "Whereas Shirley Feeney is warm and understanding."

"We were one and the same person," Shirley said.

"No you weren't," Laverne said "Far from it. Your marriage almost destroyed you."

"So Ming Na did me a favour," Shirley said.

"Ming Na?" Allie asked.

"The bitch that exposed Walter Meaney for what he really was, a slimebag," Shirley said "And the woman who ironicly had him executed as an American spy."

Both Kate and Allie looked at Shirley quizically.

"True," Laverne said "You see, Ming Na was a Vietcong spy planted on Walter to find out how much he knew."

"Let me take a guess," Kate said "She got close to Walter in order to find out what he did know. A Vietcong Mata Hari."

"Closer to being the Vietcong's answer to James Bond," Shirley said "She had everybody fooled. Except probably Laverne. She only met Ming Na once before the final fight, and she had her suspicions about her immediately."

"There was something about her I didn't like," Laverne said.

"Laverne tried to tell me, I wouldn't listen," Shirley said.

"And because of that, you missed Frank De Fazio's funeral," Allie deduced.

Shirley pulled Laverne closer and sobbed on her shoulder. Laverne stroked her hair and made soothing sounds. Allie moved around to Shirley and put her arms around Shirley.

"You don't have to go on, Shirley," Kate said taking her hand.

"I must," Shirley said "These nightmares are tearing me apart. I knew everytime Laverne climbed into bed with me. I could hear every word that she said."

She kissed Laverne on the cheek.

"Thank you, Vernie, and I apologize for behaving so badly about that letter."

"The letter that Laverne sent to tell you about Ming Na," Kate guessed.

"And to suggest that Walter was a slime bag," Allie finished.

Both Laverne and Shirley looked at Allie.

"I would have sent the same letter," Allie said.

"So would I," Kate said "Walter Meaney wasn't only a slimebag, he was an idiot."

"So much so, the idiot had a child with Ming Na," Laverne said.

Both Kate and Allie cringed at that.

"And this idiot went into Vietnam in an attempt to rescue him," Shirley said "And got myself captured by Ming Na. I was forced to watch Walter's execution by firing squad. Laverne was there with me."

"Really?" Kate said.

"Not entirely," Laverne said "It was a telepathic projection. The Doctor will explain when you meet him."

"Probably after the 'Kapow'," Kate joked.

All four women laughed. It helped Shirley to settle down allowing both Laverne and Allie to break their hold on Shirley.

"Where were you, Laverne?" Kate asked.

"Stopping a civil war on a planet called Triton Magna."

Both Kate and Allie looked at Laverne. Shirley put an arm around Laverne.

"They were singing her praises," Shirley said "She actually stared down the barrel of a gun to stop the war."

"Only because he was going to prevent me saving you," Laverne said "A red mist took over when he burst into that room ready to arrest all of us for treason and espionage."

"Were you?" Kate asked.

"Sort of," Laverne said "We were trying to find a way to stop the war one way or another."

"So why weren't you shot?"

"A Judoon trooper by the name of Squealy," Laverne said "He came in just as the General was about to pull the trigger."

"And this Doctor?" Allie pressed.

"I was so angry I was too fast even for him," Laverne said "He called it an adrenilin rush."

"But this woman risked death twice to save me," Shirley said.

Laverne blushed at the praise. Shirley went on to explain how Laverne with the Doctor, Sergeant Avril Plout and some mercenaries broke into the prison where she was being held, how Laverne was captured by Ming Na and taken to be executed with Shirley, and how Laverne and the Doctor engaged Ming Na and Colonel Tiang, Ming Na's boss, in sword fights to the death.

"Laverne was brilliant," Shirley said "Ming Na didn't stand a chance. It was like Errol Flynn fighting Basil Rathbone in the Adventures of Robin Hood. It even had the same ending."

"You killed her?" Allie asked.

"She would have killed me," Laverne said "I had to."

"Self defence, Al," Kate said.

"I'm not saying anything different, Kate," Allie said "I probably would have done the same thing."

"No way," Kate half smiled.

"Had it been Bob, Jennie, Chip, or you and Emma, yes."

"You hero, you," Kate said.

Kate gave Allie a hug. Then she turned to Laverne and Shirley.

"And you've been travelling with the Doctor ever since?"

"Yes we have," Shirley answered "And we've had some adventures."

"You'll have to tell us about them," Allie said "One thing though. Why were you trying to find Kate and me?"

"That was the Doctor," Laverne said "It was a mystery he was trying to solve before he was called back to his home planet to fight an evil alien race called the Daleks. It seemed that you disappeared after the mystery that he was asked to investigate happened."

"Did he win?"

"No."

Both Kate and Allie looked quizzically at Laverne.

"Both parties wiped each other out," Laverne said "He is the Last of the Time Lords."

All four were silent for a moment trying to take in the enormity of the Doctor's situation. He was alone, his family, his people, dead.

"Absolutely nobody except the Doctor survived?" Allie asked.

"As far as the Doctor knows, no," Shirley said.

"That's impossible," Kate said "In every war, there are always some survivors. They may be spread all over the galaxy, but there has to be other survivors from both sides."

"Personally, I agree," Shirley said "I even have a feeling that the war between Daleks and the Time Lords may be indirectly responsible for the reason why you and Allie are here now."

"You are going to have to explain that."

"I'd rather the Doctor did," Shirley said.

"Can we get back to what happened in Egypt," Allie said "Are you saying that we disappeared officially, that nobody knows that we're on this other world?"

"It was a big mystery at the time," Laverne said "They spent two weeks trying to find you after your helicopter pilot was found dead in his crashed helicopter."

Allie put her hand to her mouth in shock. Kate closed her eyes and felt a tear come from them. Shirley went around the table and put her arms arond Kate.

"I'm so sorry."

Kate, the strong one, sobbed on Shirley's shoulder. Allie and Laverne placed a hand on each of Kate's shoulders.

"We hardly knew him, Kate," Allie said.

"I know, Allie," Kate said "But we got him killed. That's going to haunt me for the rest of my life."

"I suspect the Daleks killed your pilot," Laverne said.

Kate, Allie, and even Shirley looked at Laverne.

"A Dalek squad may have survived the Time Wars and is hunting the Doctor at this moment," Laverne said "We've discussed this, remember."

"Laverne!" Shirley muttered urgently.

"You opened the door, Shirl," Laverne said "You said the war between the Daleks and the Time Lords may be indirectly responsible for the reason why Kate and Allie are here now. They have a right to know how."

"We have no evidence," Shirley said.

"Except that the TARDIS isn't here, and the only way that the Doctor's TARDIS wouldn't be here is that the ship is trying to lead some serious enemies away from us, from him."

"These Daleks?" Allie said.

"Or Bounty Hunters," Shirley said "I agree with Laverne that your pilot was shot down by an enemy of the Doctor, but to assume that it's the Daleks is jumping to some serious conclusions here."

"Wait a minute," Kate said "If we were in that helicopter, we would have been killed as well."

"Probably!" Laverne said.

Kate put her arms around Allie again and pulled her into a three way hug with her and Shirley. Laverne was also pulled into the shared hug. For one moment the four of them shared a bond which was unbreakable. It was like four soulmates finally finding each other for the first time and realising what they meant to each other. A knock on the door broke the moment.

"Damn it," Allie said "Our escorts."

Laverne, Shirley, Allie and Kate separated.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Shirley asked.

Kate took Shirley's hand and smiled. She got up and went to the door.

"I assume that as fellow newbie investigators, you'll be coming with us?" Allie asked.

"More than likely," Laverne said.

"Of course we will be," Shirley said.

"It will be a help," Allie suggested "We're going to need all the help we can get."

Then Kate entered. Behind her was two people Laverne and Shirley instantly recognised.

"Shirl!" Laverne said, her jaw dropping at the sight.

"It can't be!" Shirley said.

Behind Kate was Lenny and Squiggy.

"Laverne, Shirley," Allie whispered "What's going on?"

"Lenny and Squiggy," Laverne whispered back "It's bloody Lenny and Squiggy."

"Who?"

"Andrew Squiggman and Leonard Kosonowski," Shirley said "They went to high school with us in Milwaukee and then worked at Shotz as Truck Drivers while we were bottle cappers."

"They're doubles," Allie whispered back.

"They look like them," Laverne said.

"Trust me," Allie said "They're robots, and doubles of your Lenny and Squiggy. My husband is here as well."

Both Laverne and Shirley looked at Lenny and Squiggy again. They looked so much like them, even down to the manner and gait.

"Investigators De Fazio and Feeney?" Lenny asked.

It even sounded like Lenny, both Laverne and Shirley thought.

"Yes they are," Allie answered for them "They're next door neighbours. We were getting acquainted."

Kate looked at Allie quizzically. Allie mouthed 'I'll explain later'.

"Good," Squiggy said "That saves us the trouble. De Fazio, Feeney, you're to come with us as well."

"Where?" Laverne asked.

"Headquarters, Laverne," Allie said "To begin your new assignment as investigators, remember."

"Headquarters," Shirley whispered "Where the other robots are. That's what they are, Vernie, robots."

"Robots, not Lenny and Squiggy," Laverne whispered back "Right."

"What's wrong with them?" Lenny asked.

"Nothing," Allie quickly answered.

"Just excitement about starting a new job," Shirley said.

"We'll clean up first, then we'll get going," Kate added.

"No time," Squiggy said "We may have a lead on the Voice of Terror."

Kate and Allie looked at Lenny and Squiggy for an explanation. None seemed to be coming. However, to Laverne and Shirley this was another example of the Doctor's luck coming up trumps again. They could feel Kate and Allie looking at them.

"Don't want to be late, don't we," Shirley said.

Laverne smiled. Kate and Allie looked at each other.

"Somebody else is going to suffer 'Kapow'," Kate said.

"Tell me about it," Allie said in a threatening manner.

Laverne and Shirley almost ran after Lenny and Squiggy followed by Kate and Allie, both muttering indistinguisably.

**THIRTY MINUTES LATER**

They arrived at the home of one of the inner council, Rudolph Trask's, where they found the Commisioner, Robert, waiting for them.

"McCardle, Barsky, looks like your theory has paid off," He said.

"Why? What's happened?" Kate asked.

"Better if we showed you," Robert said "Oh, by the way, De Fazio, Feeney, welcome to the team."

"Sure," Laverne said.

She remembered that the Doctor had told Robert everything about them. That probably included the fact that Laverne and Shirley were going to be posing as newbie investigators. If Robert was a bad guy, he was hiding it very well. Kate pulled Laverne aside.

"How come he knows you?"

"This is a 'kapow' moment," Laverne said.

"The Doctor told him."

"In one."

"Isn't that a bit risky," Kate said "He could be the Voice of Terror."

"He aint," Laverne said.

"How do you know?"

"The Doctor said he isn't," Laverne said "He said he had a reason how he knew."

"But didn't tell you or Shirley."

Laverne nodded. Kate rolled her eyes.

"I can see why you could call it a 'Kapow' moment," Kate said "Is he always this frustrating?".

"Yep!"

"McCardle, De Fazio!" Robert called.

Kate and Allie caught up with Shirley, Allie and Robert. All three gave them a disapproving look look but said nothing. They started going downstairs into the basement of the building, where they found a sophisticated Radio station, and the Doctor, with his cheesy grin, waiting for them. Laverne and Shirley was about to call his name but the Doctor raised a finger to his lips to prevent them. Laverne and Shirley shut up immediately.

"Who found this?" Allie asked.

"Investigator Hamman," Robert said "She conducted an extracurricual investigation and found that Trask had been spending more than his allocated credits over the last three lunar periods."

"Coupled with the fact that Trask is an electronics wizard, and had invented most of the stuff that this Provence takes for granted," The Doctor continued "She put two and two together and brought herself here, where she found this."

"This is Commander Smith," Robert added "Sent by Imar to find out what happened to Commander Kroll."

The Doctor offered a hand to Kate and Allie, who accepted the hand and shook it. He then offered a hand to a smirking Laverne and Shirley. They both gave him a look before accepting it.

"Where is Trask?" Kate asked.

"Hamman and the Supreme Commander are trying to find him now," Robert said "Your job is to be secure the evidence here and try and find out what you can."

"I take it that all other orders are on hold," Allie said.

"Such as?"

"Investigating you and the Supreme Commander as well as the other members of the Inner Council."

"I would suggest that's now irrelevant, Investigator Barsky," The Doctor said.

"This contridicts everything we know about about the Voice of Terror," Allie continued.

"Al!" Kate warned.

"Kate, this is a little circumstancial," Allie argued "We stumble in and find a completely functional radio studio? When we know that the Voice broadcasted on the move? It doesn't make sense."

"Does it matter, Allie?" Laverne said.

Allie could see Laverne, Shirley and Kate look pleadingly at her.

"Then, it doesn't matter," Allie shrugged "Let's railroad the sucker."

"Please, Al," Kate hissed "We have a chance to get out of here."

Allie looked at Kate and sighed in defeat.

"I'll leave you to it," Robert said "Commander Smith is here to help you."

Robert gave the Doctor a knowing look and then departed.

"Doctor?" Laverne said.

The Doctor raised his hand again and waited until the door leading to the door was shut.

"Good man, Robert," The Doctor said "We had a very interesting chat."

"Doctor!" Shirley said "What the hell is going on?"

"That was Robert trying to buy us time."

"In what way?" Laverne asked.

The Doctor tapped his nose and strode up to Kate and Allie.

"Kate McCardle, Allie Barsky, I'm so glad Laverne and Shirley here have found you. I'm the Doctor."

Both Kate and Allie looked at Laverne and Shirley for guidance. Both Laverne and Shirley nodded in confirmation.

"Nice to meet you, Doctor," Allie said.

Suddenly the Doctor pulled both Kate and Allie into a hug.

"I'm so glad that you two are alive," The Doctor said "You don't know how much that means to me."

"That's nice to know, Doc," Kate said a little breathless.

The Doctor released them.

"Time to go," The Doctor said.

"Wait a minute, Doctor," Allie said "We can't just leave them. The Voice of Terror is still out there."

"And so is a battalion of Zone Troopers under a very angry Nuveen Kroll," The Doctor said "Robert has bought us time so that we can get out of here, but we don't have much."

"What about the Voice of Terror?" Laverne asked.

"Oh, that was Trask," The Doctor said "He was sent here by Imar to give the Zone Troopers a reason to assume control of this provence, or try to."

"You mean when we attacked Kroll...." Kate said.

"You triggered the whole thing," The Doctor said "It was a little earlier then they planned, and you two really put the spanner in the works by remembering Sherlock Holmes and the Voice of Terror."

"I'm surprised Trask didn't try to kill us," Allie said.

Kate gave Allie a look. The Doctor smiled.

"I suggest that you press that button over there," The Doctor said pointing to a CD Player.

Allie looked at Kate. Kate went over to press the play button.

"Do I have your attention little people," It was the voice of the Voice of Terror "Your pathetic leaders have decided to put newbie investigators in charge of the search for the Voice of Terror just because they came up with a theory that pointed a finger to the Inner Conucil. It will cost Investigators Kate McCardle and Alison Barsky their lives. Agent Ten, you will ambush McCardle and Barsky when they visit the Hall of Records this morning and eliminate them with extreme prejudice. This will show the leaders of this provence that nothing will stop the Voice of Terror and the Peoples Movement, not even newbie investigators with ideas above their station."

Both Kate and Allie froze in their tracks. If they had continued they would have been killed, and nobody would have been able to stop it. It was also possible that Laverne and Shirley would have been murdered alongside them.

"That would have been released a couple of hours after your deaths," The Doctor said "I would suggest that Investigator Hamman saved your life."

"Wait a minute, Doc," Laverne said "How did the Voice of Terror know that Kate and Allie would have visited the Hall of Records?"

"Because Trask, via an informant, would have suggested it via a message addressed to Kate and Allie which have been sent in a couple of hours time," The Doctor said "He would have suggested that they would find evidence that implicates either the Supreme Commander or Robert in a file in the Hall of Records."

"And you know this how?" Shirley asked.

"I actually found this studio before Hannan did, actually Robert and I did," The Doctor said "We gave Hamman, who Robert knew was carrying out an extracurricular investigation to give you a headstart in the morning, a message using the same method Trask would have used."

Laverne gave the Doctor a glare. This was another 'kapow' moment.

"I think you got your answer, Al," Kate said.

Allie wanted to find a seat. The Doctor pulled up a chair and allowed her to sit down.

"We would have been killed, Kate," Allie said "If it wasn't for the diligence of a rookie investigator, that son of a bitch would have murdered us."

"No way!" Laverne said "We would have stopped it."

Laverne put a hand on Allie's shoulder.

"We would have been there to stop them," Shirley said.

"You may not have been," Kate said "You only found us by chance."

"We would have been there," Laverne repeated "Believe it!"

At that moment the door opened and a sight which caused Laverne and Shirley's jaws to drop even further than it did when they saw Lenny and Squiggy's doubles, enter.

"Shirl, it's....."

"Carmine," Shirley finished "Doctor? Is he another robot?"

"Like Lenny and Squiggy? I'm afraid so," The Doctor said.

Carmine came down the stairs to join them.

"McCardle, Barsky, it seems that you don't have to go through my files, Rudolph Trask is the Voice of Terror."

"He's confessed?" Allie asked.

"He's dead," Carmine said "Investigator Hamman took him down. I was proud of her, as I'm proud of the two of you. Between the three of you we've got enough evidence to fully link Trask with the Voice of Terror, and with the People's Movement."

Laverne and Shirley closed their eyes. This was what they were trying to stop. Despite this piece of news however, the Doctor looked relaxed.

"Doc!" Laverne whispered.

"Robert and I have been busy," The Doctor said "Trust me."

"Kroll's Zone Troopers have arrived," Carmine said "And they're ready to mop up the People's Movement. McCardle, Barsky, you have earned the right to join us. You too, Commander Smith, De Fazio and Feeney."

"Wouldn't miss it for a moment," The Doctor said.

He started to follow Carmine up the steps, with Kate and Shirley close behind.

"Another 'Kapow' moment?" Allie whispered to Laverne.

"Definitely!" Laverne said "Right in the never regions."

They bounded up the steps to join the group.

**THE CAMP OF THE PEOPLE'S MOVEMENT**

The place was totally empty. The camp that was bustling with people and activity not a few hours before was now devoid of that people. The Zone Troopers went through every tent, every building with a fine toothcomb. Nothing.

"Looks like somebody has tipped them off," Laverne said.

"It does, doesn't it!" The Supreme Commander agreed through gritted teeth.

Kroll's Lieutenant, a weasel faced man by the name of Ayala approached the Supreme Commander. He was not happy.

"Nothing! Except for the tents there is no evidence that they were ever here," He said "Commander Kroll is not going to like this."

"Commander Nuveen Kroll doesn't like a lot of things," The Doctor said.

"And you are?"

"They know me here as Commander Smith," The Doctor said "The Preator asked me to adopt that role so that I could blend in. Didn't like the idea myself, but you know what the Preator's like."

"You are with the Preators's personal Security service?"

"Chief Investigator," The Doctor flashed his blank wallet card ID. Ayala could see the Preator's seal and the Doctor's face and title on the card. Ayala snapped to attention.

"At ease, Lieutenant," The Doctor said.

Ayala, to Kate, Allie, Laverne and Shirley's amusement, stood at ease.

"Smith?" Carmine asked, puzzled at this development.

"I'm sorry, Supreme Commander," The Doctor said.

He put his arms around Laverne and Kate.

"My team and I were sent by the Preator personally because he couldn't trust Kroll to do the job properly. We were ordered to lie to you so that you would accept us. Personally I would have preferred to be up front and honest."

"And you would have been wrong, Doctor," Kate said.

"In what way, McCardle?" The Doctor pressed.

"You would have driven Trask to ground," Kate said.

"Or, worse still," Allie added "He might have attempted to kill us in the same way the People's Movement took out Kroll."

The Doctor smirked at the cool way Allie said that.

"How is the Commander, by the way," Allie asked Ayala.

"He has developed an infection," Ayala said "He's being shipped out of here as we speak to an isolation unit at Camp Basement."

"Oh dear!" Laverne smirked.

Shirley nudged Laverne.

"What is going on here?" The Supreme Commander asked.

"I'm sorry, I thought you understood," The Doctor said "McCardle and Barsky here were sent in undercover to scout the land, to help you find out who the Voice of Terror was, and hopefully, take down the People's Movement. We failed the second part, sorry."

"At least we hurt them, Doctor," Kate said.

"They wont try this stunt again," Allie added "So I say job well done."

"The Preator wont see it that way," Ayala said.

"The Preator is an idiot," Laverne said.

Even Ayala had to smile at that one.

"De Fazio and Feeney were back up?" The Supreme Commander inquired.

"More nurse maids," The Doctor said.

He produced his pill box.

"Kate and Allie needed a supply of Radiation sickness pills, Laverne and Shirley here was despatched to deliver them," The Doctor said

"We got to them just in time," Shirley said "A few more hours, they could have been in serious trouble."

"We warned them," Laverne said "But they wouldn't listen."

Both Kate and Allie glared at Laverne and Shirley didn't contradict what they had just said.

"It was decided that Laverne and Shirley should stay to make sure that they didn't make that mistake again," The Doctor said "That was why thet were added to the Investigators roster."

Another 'Kapow' moment, both Kate and Allie thought. This time Laverne, Shirley and the Doctor were going to get it.

"McCardle, Barsky, thank you," The Supreme Commander said "You may have prevented a bloodbath."

Ayala growled slightly and marched away.

"I think this is going to stick in his and Kroll's throat," The Doctor observed.

"One question," The Supreme Commander said "Why wasn't I told?"

"You were a suspect, Supreme Commander," Kate said "We couldn't tell you."

The Doctor nodded his agreement. The Supreme Commander shrugged and walked away to coordinate evidence gathering. Once he was out of ear shot, Laverne and Shirley started giggling, and Kate and Allie smirked. Even the Doctor raised a smile.

"That was probably the biggest load of rubbish I have ever heard," Allie said.

"It worked," Kate added.

That idea produced a smirk from all five.

"What about the People's Movement?" Shirley asked "What about Adrian and Christina?"

"As I said, Robert and I have been busy," The Doctor smiled.

The Doctor nodded towards a speedster and sauntered towards it. Laverne, Shirley, Kate and Allie looked at each other and followed.

**THE NEW CAMP OF THE PEOPLES MOVEMENT**

It was Kate and Allie's turn to be surprised. When they first saw that Adrian was the spitting image of Emma, Kate shed a tear. When they saw that Christina was Jennie down to a T, Allie choked back several tears. Then they saw Chip, and found out that the Chip look-alike was Christina's younger brother, and it took everything The Doctor, Laverne and Shirley had to stop them both from breaking down. It was like Kate and Allie's family had followed them into this otherworld. Add Robert as Bob Barsky and that completed the picture. Both Kate and Allie were tempted to stay but they knew that they couldn't for two reasons. Firstly this wasn't their Bob, Jennie, Emma and Chip. They were facsmilies of the real people who were waiting for them to return to them on Earth. Secondly, the radiation sickness would have taken both Kate and Allie away from this new family. They could, of course, had gone with them, but the people of this provence needed them to fight the fight.

"Thank you for helping us, Doctor, Laverne, Shirley," Robert said.

Robert went over to Kate and Allie and pulled them into a hug.

"Kate, Allie, you will find your back to your Bob, Jennie, Emma and Chip," He continued "All you need to do is to believe, and to show the strength that you showed us here."

"All we did was cause you trouble," Allie said.

Adrian took Allie's hand.

"You bought us time," Adrian said "Time to regroup and reorganize."

"And you stopped the Voice of Terror," Christina added "You told them were to look and you did it without using violence. We can learn a lot from you and your example."

"All we did was remember an old movie," Kate said "And the pieces fell together, violence wasn't even necessary."

"How did Trask know about the plot of that old movie?" Laverne asked

"He knew Gina Sterling," The Doctor deduced.

"Of course," Shirley said "Gina Sterling must have told him the plot line of that movie at some point."

"Precisely," The Doctor said "He stowed it to memory and sold it to Imar as his get out of jail card."

"Get out of jail card?" Laverne asked.

"Trask had been caught hacking into the main security computer in Imar," Robert said "So, in an attempt to save himself, he gave them the plot that Gina told him as some sort of plan to discredit us. As we've been a bit of a thorn in their side, they decided to adopt it to get rid of us. If it wasn't for your timely arrival it would have worked."

"Why was he trying to hack into the computer in the first place?" Allie asked.

"I suspect he was trying to find Gina Sterling," The Doctor answered.

"He was besotted with her," Robert said "A very sad case."

"I wouldn't want to be that in love with a girl," 'Chip' finished.

Hearing 'Chip' speak like that almost broke Allie's heart. Kate on one side and Shirley on the other took Allie's hands.

"So what now?" The Doctor asked.

"We continue the fight," Adrian said.

"You could try negotiation," Kate suggested "The Supreme Commander does seem approachable."

"If he even has anything of Carmine Ragusa in him, he could even been helpful," Shirley added.

The Doctor and Robert looked at each other, and the look was noticed.

"Doctor?" Laverne asked.

"You caught him on his good day," Robert said "Believe me, he's the Sheriff of Nottingham."

"Sheriff of Nottingham?"

"Trask wasn't the only person here influenced by the Sterlings," The Doctor said "June, wasn't it?"

Robert nodded.

"It was June Sterling who told him about the legend of Robin Hood," The Doctor explained "It stuck to Robert's memory."

"And you used it," Allie finished.

"The same way that Trask used the Voice of Terror story," Laverne added.

"But with a different result," The Doctor said "Isn't that right?"

Again Robert nodded. The Doctor grinned and shrugged. The man he now knew as Robert certainly hadn't changed. He was still as sly and as crafty as ever. The Doctor had promised to keep his secret, and he was as good as his word.

"You will be alright?" The Doctor asked.

"Thanks to you, yes," Christina said "All five of you, we owe you a huge debt."

It was time to leave. They had a TARDIS to find, and a very angry Zone Trooper to steer clear of. They started towards the Speedster. Allie, however, stopped and turned around. She saw Bob, Jennie, Emma and Chip standing there. It was the perfect picture moment. All that was needed was for Kate and Allie themselves to join the picture.

"It's a pity nobody has a camera," Shirley said seeing the look on Allie's, and on Kate's face.

"They'll get a chance," Laverne said "Won't they, Doctor?"

The Doctor looked thoughtful for a moment. It was an unnerving look which suggested that things were not alright, that something will happen, if it hadn't already.

"Doctor," Shirley said "Wont they?"

The Doctor suddenly put his arms around Kate and Allie.

"Of course they will," He said "You have Kroll's crystal, Kate?"

"I have it, Doctor," Allie said.

She handed the Doctor the crystal and got into the Speedster followed by Kate. Laverne and Shirley took the Doctor to one side.

"Everything will be fine," The Doctor said "I promise."

"It had better be, Doctor," Shirley said "Laverne is feeling a 'Kapow' moment coming on."

"Kapow?"

Laverne hit her fist into her palm and nodded to the Doctor's groin area. The Doctor winced as he realised what Laverne and Shirley and, by implication, Kate and Allie meant. Failure to get Kate and Allie home was going to be painful in more ways than one. With that thought in mind, the Doctor followed Laverne and Shirley into the Speedster. He inserted the crystal and pressed the control that started the Speedster. It started first time.

**THE TARDIS**

The TARDIS had the Dalek ship in its sight. She could see that it was following her religiously. She had been given instructions to lead any hostile force that proved a serious threat to the Doctor and his companions away from them, and she was carrying that out with a passion. She had lead the Dalek ship to some hostile worlds in an attempt to get the ship destroyed, and some of the Daleks had been destroyed. But, they've always managed to get away. Now, the Doctor had sent the come and get me signal. for the first time in her life, the TARDIS found herself in a position to disobey her master in attempt to prevent the Daleks destroying her master and his current companions, the vivacious Laverne De Fazio, the slightly prissy Shirley Feeney and hopefully by now the lively Kate McCardle and the homely Allie Barsky. She had to protect them, those four had a shared destiny.

**THE DALEK SHIP**

"How many did we lose?" The Black Dalek asked.

"Seven," The Grey Dalek said.

"Manageable," The Black Dalek said "It only needs one to kill the Ka Fariq Gatri."

"I don't think the Ka Fariq Gatri is onboard that ship," The Grey Dalek said.

The Black Dalek swang around .

"Then who is piloting it?"

"Unknown," The Grey, female, Dalek answered "I would like to take a shuttle back to Terra. The answer to the actual location of the Ka Fariq Gatri could be there."

"You are needed here."

The Grey Dalek was about to protest but held her tongue. Daleks do not protest, they only obey. One of the reasons why she hated being turned into one, and how she owed the Ka Fariq Gatri the ability of independent thought that he had given her.

"Understood," The Grey Dalek said.

**To Be Continued**


End file.
